


Dangantama Trigger Happy Sliver

by DylanBunn



Series: Dangantama: Ultimate Yorozuya Trip [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Gintama
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gintama Spoilers, Mild Language, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanBunn/pseuds/DylanBunn
Summary: It's time for the story that has never been told before! A crossover that was bond to happen after so long it is time for DANGANTAMA! This is part 1 of a series based on two of the most biggest things ever! What happends when the Yorozuya gets transported to the world of Danganronpa and see just what craziness can happen in world that gets into despair...
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Series: Dangantama: Ultimate Yorozuya Trip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to Despair Yorozuya!

"Gin...how many times are you going to keep messing with it?" Right now in the yorozuya office Shinpachi was seeing his boss Gintoki messing around with there world teleaporter it seems like this guy can't a break with Gintoki at least every. "Look i am just making sure it didn't break after the last time we used it." Gintoki said "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO USE IT!!!" Shinpachi yelled. "Ok Ok Let me be fair i wanna use it again...it was fun the first time." Gintoki said. "...Sigh...Gin-san please don't...the last time we used it it sent us all over the place!" Shinpachi groned "What i am just saying.." Gintoki sighed "Look i just want to make sure this things still works..i mean it's been a while since we last used it...i turned it on and it is not on nothi-." He then pressed a button by accent and the teleaporter said with a robot voice. 'Master Gintoki would you like to go to the Danganronpa world?' It asked as Gintoki was shocked 'Danganronpa?' He thought. Kagura woke up just about the time as this so when Gintoki thought about it some more...they could do it. "Gin-chan what are you doing?" Kagura said "Kagura, Shinpachi...Pack your things we are going to this new world!" He says as Gintoki pressed the yes buttion on the teleaporter. "E-EH?!?!?!" Shinpachi yelled "Oh come on Glasses what is the worst that could happen?!" Gintoki said as he takes Shinpachi and Kagura by the arm and before they could say anything they poof away into tin air. 

"Uggggggggggh...." Gintoki was trying to wake up from what ever happened...well he did know that the teleaporter started working said to go to the danganronpa world...and that's about it...Gintoki opened his eyes and found himself sitting...in a desk? He looked and saw Shinpachi and Kagura were sitting right next to him from both the left and right. "Ugggh..." Gintoki sighed and he looked around...the empty classroom on Gintoki desk he was sitting at was an orientation guide with a strange message scribbled onto it. 'Hey there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.' That's what it said...Gintoki got confused. "..What the hell?" He wanted to dismisses this as a joke but....it felt like it was not. He got up from his desk and looked around more. Seeing that there was the windows, which have been noticeably bolted shut with thick metal, the surveillance camera hanging from the ceiling, and the clock on the center of the north wall. "Ok...windows are shut for some reason....what the hell is going on here?" Gintoki had a weird thought go threw his head....he was in school...not the school's he knows from his own time since they have desk and stuff...witch means they were in...Modern day Japan? "...Shinpachi, Kagura wake the hell up!!!" Gintoki yelled for the two sleeping to wake up already. "Ugggggh." Both of them groned at Gintoki's yelling. "Gin where the hell are we?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki..."Well this...hmmm welll....seem to be Modern Japan...but the windows are shut and i found a orientaion guide this place will be our entire world..." Gintoki said. "....You sure it was not a joke, yes?" Kagura said. "W-Well i don't know! Right now we are suck...in...well god who knows where!" Gintoki said...sighing. "Ok plan here is we go find who ever else is in here and see if we can sove this...stange case of where ever we are." Shinpachi said as Gintoki nodded to that plan. "Agreed we need to find someone around here who can help us!" Gintoki said as the three left the classroom and were now in the school area of the first floor of this weird school here there were two classrooms (1A and 1B), an A/V room, the school store (containing the MonoMono Machine), a nurse's office, restrooms, a data center (containing the Monokuma control room), the entrance to the building (sealed with a large vault door) and the gymnasium. "Man what the hell this place is a real school..." Gintoki looked around and saw a sign that read 'Hotel Despair' "...Hotel Despair? Who names there Hotel...Hotel Despair..?" Shinpachi said as he looking at the sign too. "One thing is for sure...seem to be a big place jugging by the elevator i can see over there." Gintoki points to where the elevator was. "...Where the hell do we go first?" Kagura said. "Let's try the gym!" Gintoki said as the three went to the gym to see if anything was up...well there was nothing in there but more place where you could see outside where shut. "Well great this school is looking more and more like someone thought to lock the whole school up and no else is here!" Gintoki said  
"Well i am sure someone else is here with us it's not it's a killer bea-"  
*Ding dong, bing bong*  
"Huh?" Just then they could hear a voice coming from...speakers since this gym didn't look to have one of those screen Gintoki back in the room they were in. "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!" The voice seemed very out of place it was....playful, so completely unconcered...The yorozuya couldn't but feel some deep, unnerving dread at the sound of it. It was like hearing someone laugh at the scene of an accident. "Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience...That's all. I'll be waiting!" It turned off. "...O-Oh shit!" Gintoki said if there was anyone else here besides the three that would mean...!! "Ok ok we need to god damn hide somewhere in gym!!" Gintoki said "But Gin what if there are good people?!" Shinpachi said as Gintoki just shakes his head. "Glasses we are in a world not like our own we don't know if they are good, yes!" Kagura says as She and Gintoki looked around the gym to find anything to hide in...."Ah there the podium!" The two got right under the podium garbing Shinpachi as well and sat there. 

The three kept waitting untill luckly they could hear everyone sounding like about 15 high school students entered the three under of the podium worrying. "Oh. It really dose look like an entrance ceremony..." Said one of them. "See? Told ya! It's totally nomral entrance ceremony stuff." Said a 2nd one and then..."Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!" The voice from before was heared by the yorozuya. 'Great just what we needed that stupid voice again!' Said Gintoki very qutiely to Shinpahci and Kagura. Just then something is heard ontop of the yorozuya something like a push or something stuff is on the podium now. "Huh? A...teddy bear?" Said a student. "I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma!" Said the teddy bear. 'So that's the one we herd....' Thought Shinpachi. "And I am this school's headmaster!" Well for the students right now...(Don't worry we will get to them latter) it was the most WTF thing they have ever seen. It was so weird to see but the yorozuya were still hiding because of what might happen. "Nice to meet you all!" The bear said the yorozuya knew it was the same voice the same bright and carefree voice from before when this thing was testing out the school broadcast system. "Wh-WAAAAAAAAAH! That teddy bear can talk!" Said a 5th student "Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it." Said a 6th student. "I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear..." The bear sounded like it was getting anrgy at being called a teddy bear. "I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!" It said angryly "Waaah! It moved!" The 5th student said. "Seriously man, calm down! It's prolly just remote control toy or somethi'." Said...Someone that sounded like Hijikata to the yorozuya at least. "How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recrate or even comprehend it! Ah, but don't make say stuff that might destory NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!" Monokuma said that pun..."'Bear' that? Really? You are...unfortunate." Said a 8th student. "Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started..." Said the bear. "Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns?" Said a 9th student. "Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...!" The bear says. "He has abandoned the gag.." Said a 10th student. "Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And...good morning!" Well at the bear was formly in saying that at least. "Good morning!!!" Said that 6th student. "Y-You don't have to s-say it back..." Said a 11th student. "Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!" The bear said. "First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake...you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope..." Something in the back of Gintoki's head was thinking about something as The bear talked....he thought back to the orientation guide with the strange message scribbled onto it. 'Hey there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world' That's what it said....Oh no...Gintoki didn't want to belive it but it was making sense in some way. "...you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in marmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school." What the bear just said sent a shock to the yorozuya under the podium and confusing everyone else expect Monokuma...'So that thing was right?! when it said that this school will be our entire world!' Shinpach said very quietly. 'Damn it! If that's the case then...what the hell are we going to do and how the hell do we get back to our world...?! When we were in the classroom i couldn't find the teleported anywhere!' Gintoki quietly said. 'W-What?! I-It didn't come with us?!' Kagura said quietly. 'Yeah i looked before i woke you guys up and i couldn't find it anywhere! I hope it was not a glitch' Yeah they were stuck in what ever this place is having in store for them for now they just need to listen in more on this. "Ah, now then...regrading the end date for this communal life...There is not one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school you've been assigned." The bear said now the shock was in the students now. "Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?" Said the 11th student. "Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences." The bear said "That's the least of our worries right now!" Said the 12th student. "Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right?" Said the 9th student. The Yorozuya was hoping to god it was just a joke they were hoping it was one...but no it was not...while the yorozuya were in thought about this...they hear someone that sounded like someone else they met before/knew..."What do you mean by "disrupt the harmony"?" That was Zura right? It did sound like him but The Yorozuya were so lost in thought that even they were confused by the whole disrupt the harmony thing. "Puhuhu...Well, you know...If one person were to murder another." What the bear just said send a shock to everyone in the gym again expect Monokuma. "M-Murder?!" Said the 13th student. "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill must someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible." A chill show down everyone. 'You must kill someone if you want to leave.' As soon as they all heard those words, there blood went cold. "Puhuhu, I bet that got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like i said before, you guys are the hope of the world, But you know...Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And i just find that so...darn...exciting!" The bear might be exciting but no else was not. The Yorozuya were more in fear that this was all happing this was about too much for them but while thinking about it the Hijikata sounding kid did something a bit stupid. He was standing in front of Monokuma, And after the bear made of fun of his hair...a sudden BOOM! was heard. It sounded like floorboards being kicked off as he launched himself at Monkuma and then...grabbed the bear. "Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!" He said "Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" The bear said "Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ..." But as the Hijikata sounding guy says that. The bear stops moving or taking in his hands and begins beeping...if you are asking where this guy is holding Monokuma now from...it is right over the podium and that beeping didn't sound good for our three yorozuya heroes. "What, no smart-ass comeback this time?!" The student said as the yorozuya hiding under the podium were panicking real badly...the beeping was going faster. "Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" Said the Hijikata sounding guy. "Watch out! Get rid of it!" Said Someone with purple skin. The beeping was getting even faster. "Huh...?" The Hijikata sounding guy was confused.  
"Hurry up and throw i-"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just then before The purple looking girl said anything else the three Yorozuya members who were hiding in the podium got of there quickly with Gintoki just grabbing the Monokuma from the Hijikata sounding guy and threw the bear about half way in the air and then. KABOOOM the bear blew up. "T-The hell?!" Said the Hijikata sounding guy. Everyone in the room right now was confused to all hell, Who were these guys?, Why are they wearing clothes from the edo times?, Why did Monokuma blew up? Questions were in there heads right now. Even the mastermind of this whole thing was confused for a bit....but....they were interested in them and they saw them earilar in surveillance cameras they installed....so they are going to let them stay and not say or do anything....they want to....look more into them and see what they are like maybe they can spice things about around here... Another Monokuma then just showed up on the podium. "Uawh! There's another one...?" Said the Red hair guy. "Y-You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me just now!" Said the Hijikata sounding guy. "Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt." Said the Bear "H-Hey...so does this mean there's like, a bunch more of you around somewhere?" Said the twin tail girl. "Yep! Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes. Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere." The bear said as the Yorozuya blood went cold....that meant that who ever is doing this...saw them eailar in the classroom just show up out of nowhere and then went to gym to hide. "And if you're caught breaking any rules, well...You all just saw what happened, right? Puhuhu...And i won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!" The bear said "Th-That's not even punishment. That's just...wrong..." Said the tracksuit wearing girl "Now then, lastly...To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you...not only it seems you have some new students joining you guys but..." The bear pulls out about 15 student handbooks. "Tada! This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it..The e-Handbook! Ahem. Yes well, moving on...This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!" The mastermind was going to have to make three more e-handbooks latter. "When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one! Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! And thanks to it's space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly! Remember not to break any school regulations. Rules restrict yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators. Okay, well..that brings our entrance ceremony to a close!" The bear gives all 15 students there e-Handbooks. "Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!" And just like that the bear was gone leaving the 15 students expect the Yorozuya in a state of shock. "So, guys....How would you define what we just experienced?" Said the red eye kid. "How...? Why...? Who...? I don't understand any of this..." Said the red hair kid. "We have to l-live here forever...? Or...k-kill? Wh-What...? What just happened!?" Said the nerouis girl. "Everyone we just need to calm down. First, let's just take a second to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices Choice number one Stay here until we die...and Choice two..."  
"If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?"  
"But...killing someone...That's..."  
"We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. And now we're supposed to start killing each other? This is...This is...this is just...! What IS this!?"  
"A lie, is what it is. All these ridiculous things we've heard...and those strange people in edo clothes...This all has to be fake!"  
"Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is...Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...?"  
Everyone was quiet They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts. The yorozuya and Makoto Naegi the one with the ahoge could taste the hostility.  
"....What the hell have we gotten ourselfs into?" Said Gintoki....one thing was for sure the Yorozuya have gotten themselves into a school of despair and they were going to find out what despair can really do.


	2. Kill Free or Live Hard: Daily Life (1)

The air was still heavy after the bear left still leaving everyone in shock expect for our three main heroes it was more fear then shock in them. Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura they didn't know what to do or how even to start talking to them...i mean would they believe them or think there crazy people if they told them where they came from? That question was in there head for a while. "So? What are you going to do now? Just stand around glaring at each other?" The one to break the heavy air was Kyoko. Her pointed comment was directed at everyone in the room. It did help pull everyone into reality again. "R-Right...She's right! Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact...I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!" Ishimaru said. "Jesus. If you have time to yell about it, you have time to Do something about it." Said Mondo "Perhaps, but...what is the mission, exactly?" Hifumi said. "Idiot! To look for a way out, duh!" Leon said "And we totally need to find whoever was controlling that stupid bear and beat the hell out of 'em." Said Junko. "B-But before we do all that, maybe we should...ask the three strange people in the edo clothing who they are? And then look the handbook?" Chihiro said. "Ah that's right! We forgot about them! It's impornted to know about new students!" Ishimaru said as the Yorozuya are looking a bit nevours...well they might as well if they are going to be stuck here until they beat the mastermind. "...I am Sakata Gintoki Leader of the Yorozuya...Along with co workers....Shinpachi and Kagura...We do any type of odd job that is requested for us." Sakata Gintoki said...it was the introdunce he could think of right now. "Odd jobs? So like hitman right?" Said Leon. "No! it's nothing like what hitman do! We do odd jobs for people by helping them with there stuff like looking for a cat, protect someone you know that type of stuff." Shinpachi said. "And the edo clothes and what ever the girl is wearing?" Mondo said "....Well we do come from edo but..." Everyone in the gym is confused "What do you mean but?" Said Kyoko. "....We come from a edo where it was taken over by aliens called the Amanto and made it...kinda like Morden Japan here...but with edo stuff..." Gintoki said....Everyone in that room got shocked and confused. "E-EHHHH?!" The students said. "H-Hold on A-Aliens like real A-Aliens toke over edo?" Toko said. The three knew this was the reaction they would get to be fair. "Yeah you can say that but we are nice guys i mean...come on with us all being trap in the most worst thing to be in by a killer bear...you all gotta have some people that are nice and with some swords and a umbearla gun in case someone snaps and trys to kill someone." Someone perks up at the sword part it was Makoto. "Swords? So you guys have...?" Gintoki nods. "Yep!" Gintoki pulls out his wooden sword. "Lake Toya is this sword." Gintoki is very proud of his sword...hope to god showing it off to everyone will not backfire don't worry...it's not maybe...Anyways "Alright so now that we got the info on the three edo people out of the way can we like get to these rules?" Said Junko "Right right if we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again..." Said Celeste seeming to be a jab at Mondo's sunt. "...Shit." He can only say to that. So everyone expect for the yorozuya they had to look at Makoto's e-Handbook and luckly our heroes got one person's name. Makoto Negai. "Makoto Negai..." Said Gintoki to himself. Makoto then pressed the the School Regulations icon after the main menu. A itemized list appears on-screen. It was the school regulations. In other words, the rules being imposed on them all. The rules were...

'1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.'  
'2. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.'  
'3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.'  
'4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.'  
'5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.'  
'6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.'  
'7. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.'

  
...Well those rules were...very hard to take then the yorozuya and Makoto were feeling slight dizziness for reading them...and it seems they were not the only ones as they saw the same stormy expression on everyone else's faces. "This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'm not gonna let them control ME!" Said Mondo "Well then, why don't you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens? Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules." Celeste said...The yorozuya were not sure if she was joking or not..."But if he got punished like what we saw before, I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for him..." Hifumi said. Mondo says nothing for a bit...well you got him there i guess..."I...Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head...When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him." Said Mondo "So what...?" Junko said. "I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's "so what"! So I can't afford to die in here!" Mondo said.   
"None of that made much sense to me, but you are saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?"  
"Huh? Oh, well...yeah, I guess you're right."  
"You could have say that...." Shinpachi said..."Hey, um...I have a question. For regulation number six...what do you think it means exactly?" Sayaka asked. "You're talking about the second half, right? Where it says "unless they are discovered"? I was wondering about that myself." Makoto said the yorozuya wonder that too..."It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you." Togami said. "B-But why...? Why do we h-have to do that?" Said Toko "I don't see any reason to worry about it. Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them." Togami said to Toko seemingly...turning her on...well jugging by the face at least..."D-Don't jab at me..." Toko said  
"More like a full-on stab..."  
"More like a full speed ahead stab...." Gintoki said after leon..."Well for now, let's forget all that silly junk about murderers or whatever. Now that we know the rules, let's start exploring the school!" Asahina said. "True. We need to find out where exactly we are. Is there any way out? What about food and supplies? There are tons of questions we need to answer!" Taka said. "Damn straight! Okay, then let's all start looking around!" Leon said   
"...I'll be going alo-"  
"Hey if you are going on ahead with looking around take Shinpachi with ya Zura!"  
"....What?" Seems Togami was interuptet by Gintoki..."'Zura?' Really? It's not Zura you dumbass it's Togami...Byakuya Togami." Togami said "Well sorry! I am trying to make sure you don't get killed i mean we don't know if someone here is planning something!" Everyone in the room is confused expect for..Togami. "You mean if someone here might already have started thinking about murdering one of us?" Togami asked Gintoki..."U-Um...well...we all did seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to us....So it can't hurt to spilt up into groups and some go by themselfs if they just want to?" Gintoki said. "Hmmm Spilt up into groups you say?" Togami...pounder on Gintoki's idea...this random guy who just came out of no where mind you he made a good point. "Yeah! Then we can all come together somewhere and we talk about what we'd each found out!" Gintoki said. "Hmmm that dose not sound like bad idea..." Togami said "Alright let's do that everyone split up we can cover more ground this way and make sure we look threw everything before night falls..." Togami said..."Hold on! Like hell I'm gonna listen to your ass!" Said Mondo. "Do you want to die?" Togami said...witch that shut up Mondo very quickly. "Then i think we should just do what i said and meet up again..." Togami says as he just leaves but not before dragging Shinpachi with him. "H-Hey what are you doing?!" Shinpachi said to Togami. "I might as well take someone with me if it help make this easier for myself." As he left with Shinpachi so did everyone else...Gintoki went with Kiyoko and Kagura went with Hina, Sakura, and Mondo who was still not wanting to do this but he didn't got a choice...

Sometime latter it was now 7 o'clock at night. Mokoto who rested for a while after getting tried for looking around went into the dining hall with Sayaka who went to check up on him in case of something bad happend and when Makoto woke up she told him that it was time for everyone to get back together and give out the findings. 'This must be the dormitory dining hall.' Makoto thougnt to himself. "It looks pretty clean, so that's good.......Er, I guess that's not really important right now, with us being prisoners here and all." Sayaka said..."Yeah, that's true..." Makoto said. Nobody was waiting there for them. They don't really have much choice. Makoto guess he and her should just wait here for now. "Hmm... Okay, let's just wait here." Sayaka said shocking Makoto. "Huh!? You heard that!?" Well luckly guess there...."Well i am a psychic after all....Come on, I'm just kidding! Seriously, I just have amazing intuition." Sayaka said...is it really intuition? 'What time is it anyways..?' Makoto said as he looks at clock and sees that it is 7 o'clock at night. "What!? 7 o'clock!? At night!?" Makoto said. "You went to rest after looking for awhile..." Without being able to look out a window you couldn't tell what time it was...like at all...after some talking with Sayaka (seems like Sayaka knew Makoto before this huh?) Taka entered the room "Ah, Makoto, Sayaka! So you two got here first, huh? Too bad... I was sure I'd beat everyone here. I guess that just means I don't have enough fighting spirit yet! Well I won't give up! Next time, I swear I'll win no matter what it takes! Justice shall always prevail!" Said Taka proudly. "That's a bit much, don't you think?" Sayaka said well it was a bit much and so soon after that 'everyone' else came strolling in one after another and by everyone i mean everyone expect for Gintoki and Kiyoko but they don't know that yet anyways. "Okay! It looks like everyone's here. Time to start the meeting! Let's all go around and share what we found during out respective investigations! The sooner we find out what's going on, the sooner we get out of here!" Taka said. "Wait, hold on a sec!" Ah looks like someone has already knew two people were missing.   
"What's wrong!?"  
"What about, uh...What were there names...You know, the silver-haired girl and guy. Uh...oh yeah, Kiyoko and Gintoki!"   
"What about those two?"  
"They are not here."  
"What!?" Everyone looked around the room and yeah Gintoki and Kiyoko were not here..."I wonder where they went. Has anyone seen them?" Aoi asked but everyone just shook their heads. "Wait, so *nobody's* seen the both of them?" Yeah this was not good but they still had to do this meeting they just going to have to show up late...this makes Taka sad/mad. "Darn it those two! there really going to be late like this on the first day of school!? Not only are they late, they didn't tell anyone they would be late! A most unbecoming personality trait..." Taka said. "You're being a real jackass right now, you know that?" Junko said. "I know i know but what do you want me to do!? Punctuality is everything!" Taka said he really cared about order in a school like this. "Now then, I declare that the first session of the Hope's Peak Academy briefing meetings has begun!"

Somewhere else in the school the two who were not in the dormitory dining hall Gintoki and Kiyoko were still looking for anything...for any clues or anything that could at least help them here...Kiyoko wanted to ask a question to the samurai tho. "So...why did you follow me?" Kiyoko asked hearing Kiyoko's voice after awhile of her not talking made Gintoki jump a bit. "Ah! Well we both have sliver hair...so i figured why not!" Kiyoko knew that was a lie..."...Why are so interested in me?" Gintoki said nothing to Kiyoko's question. "....Sigh you got me there...i just wanted to figure out who the damn mastermind is in this place why the hell would they trap a bunch of high schoolers like yourself in here?" Gintoki said. "....It seems i am the only one wanting to know that..." Kiyoko says to herself. "...It's just i am sure everyone else has found nothing i mean what else are we going to fi-" As the two were walking around Gintoki stepped on something it made a paper crunch sound. "....Huh?" Gintoki looks down and sees something. "What the hell?" He picks it up and sees it's....a map of Hope's Peak Academy? "A map to Hope's Peak Academy just lying on the floor?" Kiyoko said wondering who left this map on the floor just ramdomly. "Well just looking at it...the building we're in right now is laid out in precisely the same way as Hope's Peak Academy." Kiyoko said. "So this place is Hope's Peak Academy huh?" Gintoki said. "Well, in terms of its construction, yes. But it looks like it's had a number of strange...renovations done to it." Kiyoko says witch makes Gintoki perks at that. "Strange Renovations?" Gintoki thought. What did she mean and then he thought back to classroom he, Shinpachi and Kagura were in before.   
  
  
  
_"Oh do you mean the bolted windows Me, Shinpachi and Kagura saw before?"  
_  
  
"Yes...We also saw those windows too.." Kiyoko said. "...This is strange......too strange." Gintoki now it seems this school has something more to it then Gintoki first thought he was going to have to Shinpachi and Kagura about it...the others...this should be kept just between her and the three..."Let's tell the others what we found..." Gintoki said as Kiyoko nods and the two head off for the dining hall.


	3. Kill Free or Live Hard: Daily Life (2)

The meeting had started by this point by the time Gintoki and Kyoko found the map and heading to where everyone was meeting at...To recap what everyone found...Togami and Shinpachi found nothing, Taka found out that all there was exactly one room for each person for all the students in the room...meaning Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were going to have to share a room latter...oh and they also found out the rooms were sound proof, Leon, Hiro, Junko and Chihiro went all up and down the school, double-checking the windows in all the hallways and classes. They wanted to see if they could get any of those metal plates to come off and...Nothing. Not a damn thing. They couldn't make them budge, Hina, Sakura, Kagura, and Mondo were trying to find a way to communicate with the outside but also found fucking nothing but they do learn that there was a set of stairs leading up to another floor in both the school and dorm areas but there were gates there...and they couldn't open it, Celeste, Toko, and Hifumi also did nothing but that was because they were just sitting around in the gym...Oh and i forgot Sayaka went and had a look around the dining hall..she found a fridge in the back of the kitchen, and it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff. So they have food....yay? As Gintoki and Kyoko make it to the door of the dining hall they could hear something in there. "She's right. We can't be makin' stupid jokes right now. We gotta do something, or--!" It seems some were yelling and stuff...so. "You're all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on." The two enterd as Kyoko was the first one to speak interrupting Mondo..."Do you really think you can afford to do so? Have none of you accepted the reality of the situation?" Kyoko asked...as Taka see's the two enter.."Kyoko! Gintoki! Where the heck have you two been!? We already started the meeting without you two!" Taka yelled as the two said nothing. Instead, Kyoko (who Gintoki gave the map to) just dropped the piece of paper she and Gintoki found on the floor on the table. "Huh? What's this...?" Makoto asked. "It's a map of Hope's Peak Academy." Gintoki said. "A map?" Makoto said "Wh-What the...? Where did you find this?" Taka asked the two of them.   
"It doesn't matter where I found it."  
"It DOES matter! You're really freaking us out rig-"  
"She said it dose not matter so shut up!" Gintoki yelled at Taka witch caused Taka to just...say nothing to that. "Never mind that. What's it mean?" Junko said. "Well just look at the thing it's the building we are in right now..." Gintoki said. "So what you're saying is...this really is Hope's Peak Academy?" Makoto asked. "Well besides these windows that have that metal thing...there are other...strange...renovations done to it." Gintoki said. "Renovations...?" Makoto said. "Me and Kyoko don't know the full details yet. All we found was details about the 1st floor." Gintoki said. "But then...this really is Hope's Peak. We didn't get kidnapped and taken to some other place..." Chihiro said. "So stupid it's not even possible. *This* is where the country's future elite are supposed to come and learn?" Mondo said. "But if this really is Hope's Peak, where are all the other students?" Aoi said. "Hey, come on, guys. Let's just stop talking about all this...you know, negative stuff..." Hagakure said. "But aren't you worried? Things don't look good..." Makoto said. "Worried? What's there to be worried about? I mean, this was all planned out, right? The people in charge of Hope's Peak put this all together, right? Man, if I got stressed every time something like this happened, I'd have ectoplasm shooting out my mouth! Good things come to those who wait, right? So we just gotta chill and everything work itself out!" Hagakure said. "....God i don't know this guy is dumbass or what." Gintoki said...witch the other two yorozuya members just nod. "Hahaha!" Celeste laughed. "Wh-Why are you laughing? What's so funny!?" Toko said. "I am just happy, that is all. It seems splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all." Celeste said. "What do you mean none of you guys found JACK SHIT!!! Me and Kyoko are the only ones who found anything really! And like fuck we still have no idea what's going on!" Gintoki said. "Huh? Is it not crystal clear to you what is going on? It is perfectly obvious that we have been imprisoned in some secret location, with no way out."  
"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!!!!" Shinpachi said as the others had no response to that. "You didn't h-have to go and s-say that. I w-was trying not to th-think about it... N-No way out... We're t-trapped in here. What are w-we supposed to d-do...?" Toko said. "It's very simple. If you want to leave, you just have to kill--" Shinpachi just Bonks Togami on the head. "Ghhh!" Togami said. "DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!!" Shinpachi said. "Everyone just calm down, please! We need to stop and think about what to do from here." Sayaka said. "There's gotta be *something* we can do..." Leon said. "All we can do is adapt. Adapt to living out lives here from now on." Celeste said. "Live here...? Are you saying we should just accept it?" Chihiro said. "A lack of adaptability...is a lack of survivability. Survival is not based on who is the strongest or the smartest. It comes down to who can adapt. As someone who has come out on top more than once, I have a suggestion." Celeste said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Mondo asked. "We all understand that we are trapped here. Which means we will be spending the night. Howe-" Gintoki already somehow knew what Celeste was going to say..  
  
  
 _"You mean the rules that says nighttime is form 10 p.m to 7 a.m and that if we sleep somewhere else we will die?"_  
  
"Yes So regarding this " **nighttime** ," I think we need to add a rule of out own." Celeste said "What do you mean?" Makoto said. Gintoki knew what she was going to say next again somehow "You saying we shouldn't be **Going out at nighttime** and it should be prohibited altogether since the rules don't say not to go out at night." Gintoki said Celeste just nods. "B-But why...?" Toko asked "The way things are now, every time night comes we will all start to get worried and anxious. We will be afraid someone might try and come kill us." Celeste said. "What!?" Sayaka said shocked...Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura agree for once with Celeste. "She is right if we all keep having to worry about that night after night for who knows how long, it will wear us down in no time." Gintoki said. "So you're suggesting we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventative measure." Sakura said. "However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply. We all have to agree to follow it." Celeste said. "I see what you mean. But...I think I can agree to that. It's just like the little goth lolita said. Without something like that, we're just gonna self-destruct." Junko said. "On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!" Taka said. "Hey, you can't just decide to speak for us!" Leon said. "I do agree with Taka and Junko. Shinpachi and Kagura do too." Gintoki said as Shinpachi and Kagura just nod. "So everyone is in agreement?" Celeste asked. As everyone nods "Good. Then, if you will excuse me..." Celeste starts to leave. "Huh? Wait, where are you going?" Chihiro asked. "It is almost nighttime. I want to take a shower before it arrives. So...goodbye." Moving with pure elegance, Celeste left the dining hall. Her behavior seemed so natural, Makoto couldn't imagine anyone even trying to stop her. "S-So I guess it's pretty obvious where we go from here. We'll be spending the night, it looks like." Hifumi said. "Adaptability..." Sakura said. "So, Mr. Chairman...what next? One person already left." Junko asked Taka. "U-Umm... Well then, what say we call an end to today's meeting!? Like she said, it's almost nighttime anyway. We can reconvene first thing tomorrow morning!" Taka said. "Do we really have to stay the night here...?" Chihiro said. "We don't have a choice. We can't go for long without getting some sleep." Junko said. "So we have to just give up..." Mondo said. "That's all f-fine and good for t-today, but what to we d-do tomorrow?" Toko asked everyone who was still in the room. "Our only option is to split up and look around again, and let everyone know if we find anything." Sakura said. "Yeah, okay. Let's do that...!" Aoi said. "Then we're done for today? Good, I'm exhausted..." And so with With heavy movements, everyone headed off to their private rooms expect for the yorozuya since they didn't have room...they were going to bunk with Kyoko. The only two people left in the dinning hall were Sayaka and Makoto "Makoto... Are you ready to call it a day?" She said. "Yeah, let's go." The two headed for their private rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serious? You three couldn't pick anyone else?"  
"Come on Kyoko you somehow let me go with you to look around just let us stay in here i don't want to get killed by the bear!" In Kyoko's room She was having a bit of hard time with the Yorozuya since the three just came into her room and have to bunk with her since that bear didn't really make rooms for the three. "Sigh alright fine...you three can stay in this room." Kyoko said. As they yorozuya cheered. "Yay! Thank you Kyoko i promise we won't be annoying to you!" Gintoki said as the other two nod. "Sigh...i have to take a shower you three just don't do anything dumb.." Kyoko said as she enters her bathroom to go take a shower. "...Sigh." Gintoki just lies down on Kyoko's bed "Well we are stuck here..." Gintoki says as the other two just sigh. "Can't you contact Gengai? You still have that radio thing right?" Shinpachi asked him. "Well we could try...but let's do that in the morning i am getting tried." Gintoki said as he gets on the floor to sleep and the other three follow his order.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kill Free or Live Hard: Daily Life (3)

Two days passed...nothing really imported happened expect for Makoto getting a sword thing for protecting himself...also during those two days the yorouzya hanged out with Kyoko, Togami, Toko, Aoi, and Hagakure...even tho i am sure the three of the 5 were not wanting to all hang out together but the yorozuya was begging them so....they didn't have a choice oh and about that radio thing they were wanting to test...yeah didn't work must be because they were not outside...but now Day 4 hits. Monokuma was doing his good morning shit like he dose...and Makoto was the first one to get out of bed well slowly anyways. "Gh... Another night of restless sleep. Day after day, I can feel the fatigue piling up..." They all kept searching the whole place and still couldn't find shit...well as Makoto thought about being fatigue...The sound of the doorbell from his door...forced its way into his room. "A fantastic morning, isn't it!?" It was Taka...as Makoto opened the door. "T-Taka?" Makoto said. "Now then, if you'll pardon the interruption!" Without waiting for a reply, Taka barged into his room. "...What's up, Taka?" Makoto asked. "No matter how intensely the stormy seas may batter me, I will not fall as long as my feet are firmly planted! ...You agree, right?" Taka said...as Makoto was confused. "U-Um, I'm not sure I understand..." Makoto said. "And if you can't do it alone, just find someone to support you, and you can support them back! That's how you can overcome any storm!" Taka said Makoto was hopping to god that he was not here just to say that. "I was thinking about it last night, and...I decided we all need to really come together. And that was when I realized... Every morning from now on, after the morning announcement, everyone should have breakfast together! And now is the beginning of that fateful day! Please head to the dining hall at your earliest convenience! That's all for now! I have to go let everyone else know the good news!" Taka said as he didn't even wait for a reply. He turned and left, before Makoto could say a thing. "...Well...I guess I'd better head to the dining hall."

The Yorozuya plus Kirigi...were still sleeping in there room....just then the doorbell ringed waking all of them up. "...Uggggh...who the hell is it?" Gintoki groans tiredly...as Gintoki goes over to the door....and opens it...it was Taka..."Good morning Mr. Gintoki!" Taka said as he did the same thing he did with Makoto by just barging into Kyoko's room. Kyoko could see now with her sleepy eyes that yes Taka was right there..."What do you want?" She said triedly as she gets up from her bed...yawning. "Come to dining hall!! We are all having breakfast!" Taka said as he just left the room quickly as he came. "...Uggggh did that guy have to wake us up?" Shinpachi said getting up from the floor. "Yeah...Ugggh...I wanted more sleep." Kagura said. "Well Taka must be forcing everyone to go the dining hall so we got no choice...." Gintoki just groans again tiredly 

Everyone had gathered in the dining hall now all of them...tried as fuck expect for Taka...."Okay, looks like everyone's here. So then, let's begin our very first "breakfast meeting"!" Taka said as...the first breakfast meeting starts. "Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together." Taka said.  
"I didn't make time for shit. You dragged me here..."  
"We all got dragged here!" Gintoki said after Leon. "I know I already mentioned this earlier, but... In order to get out of here, it is essential that we all cooperate with each other. And the first step is this breakfast meeting, to allow us to become friends and build trust! So from now on, let's all meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement! Now then, let's eat!" Taka said. "You w-want me to eat breakfast with other p-people? I've never done that b-before. I'm not s-sure..." Toko said. "Yeah, it's been a while for me, too." Leon said. "Well anyway...did anyone happen to come up with any clues?" Junko said as Silence is echoed throughout the dining hall. "Seriously? Nothing at all!? Anything, it can be about how to get out, or who's doing this, nobody has anything!?" Junko said. "...You are going to die." Celestia said   
"Huh...?"  
"If you can't stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others...you will die."  
"Wh-What the hell? Don't even freaking joke about that!"  
"I am not joking. Adaptability is survivability. Did I not say so? So you'd better hurry up and adapt to your new life here."  
"Have you gone completely insane? Adapt to my new life here? Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Junko said...yeah Celestia was a bit crazy to say the least. "Yeah, sounds like the girl wants to live here. And hell, more power to her. But shit...No way in hell am I living here! I'm gettin' outta here, I don't give a shit!" Mondo said. "Hmhm. Sure, feel free." Celestia said. "Okay, so...nobody has any clues?" Leon said. "One thing I can tell you is who's behind all this. Something who's totally weird and messed up. Why else would we be trapped in here in the first place?" Aoi said. "Well, sure, it could be something like that. But for right now, actual clues are..." Leon is about to say but Chihiro says something..."U-Umm..." Chihiro said. "Huh? What's up?" Leon asked Chihiro. "If you think in terms of people who are really abnormal or bizarre... Do you think maybe the person responsible for all this could be a [certain murderous fiend]...?" Chihiro said. "A murderous fiend... Chihiro, do you have some idea who might be behind all this?" Makoto asked. "Well...maybe. I mean, I can't really be certain, but..." Chihiro says. "Certainty is not a concern right now! I'll allow whatever remarks you may have!" Taka said. "O-Okay, well... Have you guys heard of Genocide Jack?" Chihiro said. "....Who the fuck is Genocide Jack?" Gintoki said. "The monstrous villain who's murdered scores of victims in brutally bizarre fashion... The word "bloodlust" was left at each murder scene, written in the victim's own blood. Whoever is is, he's like a ghost. He strikes without warning, and disappears without a trace. And on the Internet, they started calling him...Genocide Jack. That about covers it, I think." Togami said as the yorozuya...just look at him funny. "....Oh...ok good...g-good to know." Shinpachi said. "They say he's claimed over a thousand victims..." Hagakure said. "That's just an urban legend though, right? I mean even like, ten people would be totally insane." Junko said as Toko says nothing...hmmmm. "Anyway, whoever Genocide Jack really is, he's obviously some kind of super crazy killer." Chihiro said. "And if he really is this "ultimate" psycho, I wouldn't be surprised if he put together something like this." Mondo said. "But like I said, I can't be certain. I don't have any evidence or anything. It's just a thought..." Chihiro said. "But if they're the killer, isn't that like a killer of a problem for us!?" Leon said. "It's okay! Everything's absolutely, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt gonna be okay! Cuz help's gonna be here soon, I'm sure of it!" Aoi said. "Huh...? H-Help?" Toko said. "We've been stuck in here a few days already, right? Nobody's been able to contact us, so I'm sure they're getting worried. I bet they called the police already!" Aoi said. Just then a laugh was heard "AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was Monokuma..."The police? You're putting your faith in the police!?" Monokuma said. "What are you doing here!?" Sakura said. "You guys, seriously... Do you understand what role the police exist to fill? All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they really are. Are you sure you wanna rely on such an unreliable group of losers? I mean come on! If you really, REALLY wanna get out of here, all you gotta do is kill!" Monokuma said. As well Hagakure just laughs it off "Why the hell are you laughing?" Leon asked "I'm just impressed at the total commitment to this whole act." Hagakure said. "...You're still going on about that?" Junko said. "So, mister serial killer psycho freak bastard...what the hell do you want!?" Mondo said. "Mr. Serialkillerpsychofreakbastard, huh? That's a pretty long name! German, maybe?" Monokuma said...seemingly not caring what Mondo was asking..."We know who you really are!" Mondo said. "Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away..." Monokuma said trying to ignore Mondo. "Hey! Don't ignore me, asshole!" Welp that was not going to work "Okay, okay, let's get back to business. Your life here has already begun and a couple of days have gone by, and nobody's killing anybody! I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I'm totally bored!" Monokuma said. "Hey! I am the only lazy one around here thank you very much!" Gintoki says as Shinpachi just bonks Gintoki on the head. "OWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Gintoki said..."There's nothing you can say that'll make us start killing each other..." Makoto said to Monokuma "Wait, I think--yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out! All the mystery ingredients are here--right people, right place. So why hasn't anyone killed anyone yet? That's what I couldn't understand. But I just realized there was one very important piece missing!" Monokuma said. "Wh-What are you...?" Makoto started to say "If you wanna know, I'll tell ya! It's motive! Puhuhu! It's so simple! I just have to give everyone a motive!" Monokuma said. "Motive? What the fuck are you talking about!?" Mondo said "Oh, by the way! There's something I wanna show you guys!" Monokuma said seemingly chaning the subject or that is what Mondo said at least "I have a little video I'd like you all to see. Oh, but don't worry. It's not some pervy "adult" video or anything. Seriously, it's nothing like that! It's a special video for each of you showing what's going on outside the school." Monokuma said. "Outside the school...? What are you talking about?" Makoto asked "Heh-heh! Ooh, Master's so impatient today! Why don't you just watch it and find out? Here in the school, there's a specific place you can go that has everything you need to watch the video." Monokuma said "Good, then we can go watch the video right now. But before we do that, I'd like to know...What are you? Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?" Kyoko asked the bear "What do I want from you...? Well, if you must know...it's...Despair. That's all. If you want to know more than that, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. Do whatever you need to to uncover the mystery hidden within this school. I won't try and stop you. Cuz to be honest, it's entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answer! So I guess I want amusement from you, too." And just like that Monokuma was gone "He's gone... And once again, he left before we could find out anything useful." Sayaka said.  
"Really? I think we learned something *very* useful."  
"....Him telling us that he won't step in the way uncover 'the mystery' within this school dose not count as USEFUL."  
"Still...He has no intention of standing in the way of our pursuit of the truth. Interesting..." Kyoko said after Shinpachi....she did got a point...it is interesting that the bear is just going to let them find the mystery..."Perhaps, but what about the video he mentioned? I'm very curious to see what's on it." Sakura said "Same here! Okay, so...!" Mondo started glancing around the dining hall...but when he gaze landed on Makoto, he stopped. "Hey Makoto! Check this out for us, would ya?" Mondo asked "Huh? Why me!?" Makoto said "Cuz you're the closest to the door! That's the rule, right?" Mondo said "R-Rule...?" Makoto said   
"Hey, hey... Hey hey hey hey hey! HEEEEEY!!! You see how passionately I'm begging you!? What's the big deal? Just check it out real quick!"  
"....Is saying hey really begging?" Shinpachi asked Mondo but he didn't say anything "... O-Okay...I guess I'll get going, then." Makoto said "Awesome, thanks! I owe ya one!" Mondo said...guy is weird in how he wants thing..." ...If Makoto's going, I'm going with him. It's not safe to walk around this place alone." Sayaka said. "Same here i am going to bring Kyoko along too." Gintoki said "For the last time! Why do you want me around you?!" Kyoko said. "Come on it's one way to make friends..." Gintoki said to Kyoko as she said nothing. "Yeah i think i agree with gin i will bring Toko and Togami with us too." Shinpachi said as the two look at him funny. "...Are you serious right now?" Togami said. "Look don't you two want to know what is on the videos too?!" Shinpachi asked the two of them. "....Y-You do...G-Got a point t-there." Toko said. "...Sigh fine fine we will go..." Togami said. "Then i will bring Aoi and Hagakure, Yes!" Kagura said as the two....look like they got no choice in what they are going to say so...they just nod. "Yeah, sure thing. Then we're countin' on lot! If anything happens, just yell and I'll come runnin'!" Mondo said as the ten leave the dinning hall. 

Sayaka: "I can't decide if Mondo is totally dependable or completely terrible..."  
Makoto: "Yeah, I'd have to say he's kind of both."  
Togami: "He is both and also a dumb ass...."  
Toko: "M-More like...a harass..."  
Aoi: "Can we all not...start trash talking right now?"  
Gintoki: "Let them...there not going to stop even if they do.."  
Sayaka: "So then, where's this "specific place" Monokuma mentioned? It must be somewhere you can watch DVDs, but..."  
Shinpachi: "It's the Audio/Video room! It's on the 1st floor hallways!"   
Hagakure: "Then what are we waiting for dudes! Let's go!"  
Kyoko: "....I hope that Samurai knows what he is doing..." Our ten heroes headed off for the Audio/Video room! 

Latter at the room nothing really stands out for our ten heroes...expect for the very obvious cardboard box on the machine Makoto goes over to peak in there. "Huh? There's something inside this cardboard box. It's...!" Makoto says as they find inside the box..."...a bunch of DVDs. And each one has a label on it with someone's name. This must be the "video for each of us" he mentioned...I'd better go tell everyone!" Sayaka said as she just ran off to go tell the others. "Well at least that bear was not lying for when he said they were video's for each of us." Togami said. "No kidding...none for us from what i can see..." Gintoki said he was right there was none for the yorozuya.."Maybe it's because your from somewhere else so the bear might not have the info he wants..." Kyoko said. "...Good point." Gintoki said as he sighs as then looks at Makoto who...has just been looking at the box...just standing there. "I think I see something..." Makoto said as he dose sees Next to the monitor is a high-end DVD player. It'll probably play those DVDs no problem. "Maybe I'll just watch mine real quick, before everyone else gets here." Makoto said. "...Well alright i guess we will wait until everyone else gets here to play ours then." Aoi said as the 8 hang out in the back behind Makoto. Makoto sorted through the DVDs He'd found in the box and found the one with his name on it...then He slid it into the expensive-looking player. He sat down and stared intently at the darkened screen. And then...the screen showed...his family. "Ah--!" Makoto yelled out without realizing it, and his heart started racing.   
"You getting picked to attend Hope's Peak Academy is like a dream come true. Make sure you do your best!"  
"I'm so proud of you, son. But remember--don't push yourself too hard!"  
"Are you really watching this, Makoto? Good luck, okay?"  
If it had ended there, that would've been fine. A message of love and support. After leaving his family behind to attend Hope's Peak it would have given him hope, given him strength. If this was a normal school, he would've been happy, if a little embarrassed. With his family's support to rely on, He would've been motivated to do even better...But here, now, it was totally different. He *wasn't* living an ordinary school life. So he had a pretty strong feeling that the video wasn't going to end there. He hated having that feeling, but...it turned out He was absolutely right. Because the next thing he saw was his family gone...and his house looking like a war zone. "...!" This time, He couldn't even make a sound. His voice just...died. Where'd everyone go...? It looks like a war zone or something... As if in reply, a voice came floating out of the speakers. He recognized the voice, of course. It was *him*...it was Monokuma "Makoto Naegi, accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. And his family, who supported such a lucky boy... But it seems like...something's happened to this family's well-being! Oh boy, this is bad! What could have possibly happened to this family's well-being!?" It ends there with a message saying 'Look for the answer after graduation!' and that was it. "Wh-What is this? What happened to everyone!?" Makoto said as the 8 heard his voice and well what they were seeing...was a bit worrying Makoto was shaking...like trembling..."Makoto?" Gintoki said. "U-Um...i-is he ok?" Toko asked. "I don't know...but seeing his reaction....it is worrying...can't believe i am saying that about someone lower then me.." Togmai said. "Hey Makoto what's wrong?" Gintoki asked as he slowly got close to him and then..."GOD DAMMIT!!!!" The 8 kinda jumped at Makoto loud voice as Makoto then just started slamming his fist against the desk over and over again. "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH MAKOTO MAKOTO WHAT'S WRONG?!" Gintoki said as he just grabs Makoto and pulls him back from the desk. He was thrashing around in Gintoki arms as he tried to calm the kid down what ever the kid in his video it was not good. "I have to get out of here. I have to get out, right now! I need to make sure everyone's safe!" Makoto said. "Hey hey kid relax everyone is fine we are fine you need to tell us what is wrong?!" Gintoki said "Um...what's going on?" Well things were getting worst as the others noticed everyone else (besides Kyoko, Togami, Aoi, Hagakure, and Toko) standing around the entrance to the A/V room...They stared at Gintoki, faces full of confusion...and worry. "Hey what's going on here?! Why is Makoto thrashing around in your arms Gintoki?!" Mondo said. "I-I don't know! After Sayaka left to get you guys Makoto wanted to watch his dv-" Gintoki puts two and two in the right place. "....Oh no...EVERYONE CHECK YOUR DVDS RIGHT NOW!!!" Gintoki said "Whoa whoa like what's with you why are forcing to-" Junko started saying as Togami was already grabbing there dvds quickly and rushed to a monitor with his dvd along with the others that came with him and Sayaka. "...Sigh i hope this is not anything bad." Junko says


	5. Kill Free or Live Hard: Daily Life (4)

It didn't take long for them to react to the dvds. "What the fuck...?" Mondo said "Th-This can't be real, right? It has to be fake, right!?" Aoi said "Yeah, no way it's real. Haha...no way." Leon said "I can't t-take it anymore...I c-can't take this anymore! Let me out of h-here!" Toko said as soon as The yorozuya saw their reactions, They knew... They'd all seen something that Makoto had seen. Nobody even bothered trying to hide their fear and confusion. Except for *her*. Even now, she was totally calm. Kyoko and Togami to some point were calm. "I see... So this is what he meant by motive. He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we're more likely to start killing each other." Kyoko said "It is the classic "prisoner's dilemma."" Celestia said "...Huh?" Hifumi was confused at what she said but Gintoki knew what she was talking about. "To put in basic terms, the fear of invisible treachery becomes the greatest enemy of stability." Gintoki said as Celestia just nodded at him "That kinda sounds l-like us right now and more M-Makoto... Everyone says they'll work together, but in our hearts we're all afraid someone might betray us..." Toko said "Don't put those awful thoughts in our head! That's exactly what they *want* us to do!" Taka said. "You can say that, but maybe you're thinking that once everyone drops their guard, you can just..." Leon said "What!?" Taka said in shock "This is exactly what Monokuma, or whoever's behind this, wants. They *want* us to fight. Don't you see?" Sakura said "Yeah, you're right. We all need to calm down..." Chihiro said "Okay, then. Maybe we should start by all just...talking. Maybe if we all just talk about what we saw, that'll help get everything out of our system. Besides, I think we're all super curious, right?" Junko was right everyone was curious on what was on each of there dvds..."Let's ask Sayaka first since Makoto is...out for the count.." Gintoki said as well...Makoto was passed out in his arms after the thrasing he was doing. "So Sayaka..." Gintoki looks to Sayaka and already there was a bit of worry...Sayaka looked...like Makoto did when he saw dvd but she was not shaking and not slamming her first on the desk more so...she was holding herself. "What was in your video, Sayaka?" Gintoki said as Sayaka said nothing "S-She b-better not be going c-crazy like M-Makoto just did.." Toko said "Sayaka?" Gintoki said as he walked up to her slowly and just placed a hand on her shoulder "...Stop it!" Sayaka pushed his hand away and suddenly ran off. "Sayaka!?" Aoi said "...That is not good....we should leave her alone but..." Togami says "We got to make sure she is ok for...Makoto's shake at least!" Gintoki said "D-Do we have t-to?" Toko said "Yes we have to...we are all stuck here together..." Togami said he really didn't want to say that.."Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Gintoki said as him, Shinpachi, Kagura, Aoi, Hagakure, Toko, Togami and Kyoko all run off to find Sayaka they left Makoto in cares of everyone else in the av room. 

Turns out Sayaka didn't go far at all. She was hiding in Classroom 1-A, the room the yorozuya and also Makoto originally woke up in. "Sigh so she went in here..." Gintoki said "So...who is going in there to calm her down?" Aoi asked everyone "....I think it should be me." Gintoki said "...Are you sure Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked "Yes.." Gintoki said as he enterd class 1-A He found her in one corner of the empty classroom. She was sitting in a chair, hands on her knees, staring absently at the floor. She looked like maybe she was upset, or angry. Or, no... She didn't have any expression at all. There was nothing on her face that you could call emotion. It was as if her original mask had been stripped away. "Hey Sayaka you ok?" Gintoki asked her "Yeah...I'm fine. Actually, no...how could I possibly be fine? What did we do to end up like this...? Why are they doing such terrible things to us...?" Sayaka said as Gintoki moves his way in front of her "I want out! Let me out of here right no-!" Gintoki stops her "Sayaka! Calm down!" Gintoki said almost very loud "...!" Sayaka didn't know what to say "I understand. I know how you feel right now. What ever Makoto saw on his dvd i am sure he knows how you feel too...But now more than ever we have to stay calm! This is exactly what they want. They *want* us to lose our composure and stop thinking rationally." Gintoki said as Sayaka said nothing "So let's just calm down, okay? Otherwise, we've already lost. As long as we work together, I'm sure we can find some way out of here. And who knows help might even come before that." Gintoki said "But...what if there *isn't* a way out? What if help *never* comes?" Sayaka said "...You forgot didn't you?" Gintoki said as Sayaka was confused "...I am Sakata Gintoki leader of the yorozuya we do any type odd job for anyone! No matter what it takes we three will help you all out!!!" Gintoki said as then Sayaka got up...and puts her head at his chest. "Huh? Sayaka?" Gintoki said "Please...help me..." Her voice was small and shaky. "Why...? Why is this happening to me? To kill, or be killed... I just can't take this anymore...! W-Why did this have to happen...?" Sayaka said "Sayaka..." Gintoki said as she said nothing then finally, she raised her face up from his chest. She looked at him with those big, wet eyes of hers. "Can I...can I believe what you said?" Gintoki was confused by what Sayaka had said "Huh?" Gintoki said "That you'll help everyone get out of here? No matter what it takes...?" She said "Absolutely! The yorozuya will take the job request!" Gintoki said "....I only trust Makoto but if you can...No matter what happens...Please...trust those you think are worth your trust..." She said as Gintoki just nods "Of course! I will do my best to help everyone out if one of us dies...i will make sure to carry there wish and beat the mastermind!" He said laughing a bit to himself "Thank you, Gin-san....Hearing you say that, I feel like I can keep going. I can get through this...and will help out everyone..." She then well smiled at him It felt a little forced, but still... It was a huge improvement over how she was before. "I guess that is why you are called the yorozuya..helping out people in need...it is nice." She said...well at least things were calm now but then..."...It's standing up!" Monokuma showed up out of no where. "Kyah!" Gintoki and Sayaka screamed "Sakata Gintoki! It's standing up!" The bear said "Sigh *What's* standing up!?" Gintoki said "Do you even have to ask? Your flagpole!" The bear said as Gintoki was mad now "GOD DAMN IT SHE IS A HIGH SCHOOLER GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" Gintoki said  
"No! No! I wanna join in!"  
"Dammit! Well if you won't leave, then tell us what the hell is up with those videos you showed the kids?!" Gintoki asked Monokuma "Ahh...it's about to come out... It's gonna come out! My pristine, pure white......stuffing! My honest, innocent stuffing is about to come gushing out!" Monokuma said...Gintoki had about enough so he just said "Come on Sayaka let's get out of here before i want to punch the bear." He said to her as she nodded and the two just walked on out of there. "Awww come on samurai you are no fun!!!" The bear said as the two were already out the door. "What the heck was that just now...?" Sayaka asked as they were now outside the room with the rest "He just wanted to mess with us....like halfassly try to.." Gintoki said with a sigh. "So the bear is not going to give a reason for the videos huh?" Togami said "I tried to ask the dumb bear but all he said was his stuffing was coming out and then we just left the room because i was tried of listing the bear!" Gintoki said sighing again "...We will have to talk to Makoto first thing in the morning about his dvd..." Kyoko said as the others expect Sayaka nod "Yeah i am worried for the kid." Gintoki said and so Sayaka and the others along with the people in dvd room (one of them was carrying Makoto back to his room before going into there room) headed back headed back to the dorms. "You should get some rest, Sayaka. You still look pretty shaken." Gintoki says to her "I'm sorry for making you worry about me... You're right. I'm going to lay down for a bit." Sayaka said as everyone returned to there rooms/The yorozuya went to Kyoko's room. 

"Sigh this day was hard as hell!" Gintoki said as he just lied down on her bed. "No kidding gin-san with what happened with Makoto and Sayaka...i am worried that we might all start losing it soon." Shinpachi said sighing "It could have been worst..." Kagura said "Still we need to talk to Makoto first thing in the morning about what he saw...it is impotent.." Kyoko said as the three yorozuya members nod "Yeah you are right...i am wondering what caused Makoto to...react like that..." Gin sighs...little did everyone know..in Makoto's room he was asleep since he was passed out for most of the day due to the dvd he saw until he heard the doorbell of his room ring. 'Huh?' Makoto wakes up to first find out he was in his room he was a bit shocked by that and 2nd who was here at his door. "It's almost 10 o'clock. I fell asleep without even realizing it...and how i am back in my room already?" Yeah forgot to tell you it was 10:00 at this time "Nighttime's about to start......so how come someone's here?" Makoto said to himself as he went to his door and answered it...it was Sayaka? "I'm really sorry to come by so late..." Makoto was shocked that she was here...why was she here..."Sayaka? What are you doing out so late?" He said but then he noticed... Her body was trembling. "I-Is everything okay...?" He asked her "Sorry to bother you, but...[something really weird] just happened." Sayaka said "Something...weird?" He didn't know what she meant by something really weird...what weird thing happened "Just a little while ago, I was laying down in my room... And all of a sudden, my door started rattling and shaking." Her voice sounded like all the air had been squeezed out of her lungs. Just hearing her talk made him tense up.  
"It was like someone was trying to force the door open. My door was locked, so they couldn't get in, of course. But they started shaking the door harder and harder. I was so scared I couldn't even move."  
"S-So what happened!?"  
"After a while, it just...stopped. I let some time go by, then I got up and opened the door to check outside...But there was nobody there."  
"Someone tried to force their way into your room...? But...who would do something like that?" Makoto was worried that yes someone was after Sayaka but who the hell would hurt her?! "It's not that I'm suspicious of anyone here, but still...it makes me nervous. What if something like that happened in the middle of the night? What would I do then...?" Sayaka asked Makoto "Y-You don't have to worry about that, right? I mean, we can't go outside during nighttime." Makoto said as yes remember that rule was still in place "But that's just a promise we made, right? If someone decided to break that promise..." She said a point and then Makoto came up with a idea "Then let's just maybe switch rooms? Just for tonight?" Makoto said "Switch rooms...? I-If it'll help put my mind at ease, then it's totally fine with me. But... I don't mind you staying in my room, but...are you sure you're okay with me staying in yours? That doesn't, like...concern you?" Sayaka asked "It's fine. I trust you..." Makoto said "In that case, then..." Just then the bears good night announcement and now it was nighttime "Oh man, it's already nighttime..." Sayaka said "Okay, so it's settled. I'll head to your room right now." Makoto said "Ah, that's right. We'll have to trade keys." Sayaka said "Again!?" Looks like once again Sayaka readed his mind i think she was joking or was she? In any cases they traded the keys and Makoto went to Sayaka's room very quickly don't worry nothing impornted happned in the talk Makoto had with Sayaka before he left expect for his bathroom door tending to get stuck and telling her what to do. So now he was in Sayaka's room " So this is Sayaka's room... It really doesn't look any different from mine. It smells nice, though..." Makoto said he looks around a bit he sees Sayaka's dvd in trash can and he takes that for...latter and then after that he goes to bed little did he know...Something bad was going to happen 

The next morning Our three yorozuya heroes along with Taka, Chihiro, Aoi, Sakura, and Kyoko were in the dinning hall when Makoto got there they see Makoto walk "Hello, Makoto, and good morning! Can you believe it? I was the very first one here this morning!" Taka said "Ehehe...good morning." Chihiro said "Mornin'!" Aoi said "I suppose I'm early..." Sakura said "Morning there kid!" Gintoki said as the other two yorozuya members wave at Makoto while Kyoko says nothing because you know why. Makoto figured everyone who had arrived on time could be considered model high schoolers. And the ones who showed up a little late...like Mondo, Junko and Hifumi...were the types with a more relaxed sense of time. Most high schoolers fall into this category. And finally, the ones who kept everyone waiting forever...like Celestia, Leon, Toko, and Hagakure...don't care about time or other people in general. They're the kind to move at their own pace. But regardless, everyone had arrived. At least, that's how it was supposed to go..."Wait, aren't we still missing some people?" Taka said and yes there was two people missing Togami and Sayaka. Makoto don't know about Byakuya, but...he would definitely put Sayaka in the "model high schooler" category. So for her to be so late..."...What's going on? Did something happen?" Togami said as he entered the dinning hall "Hey man! Have you seen Sayaka?" Mondo asked Togami "Why would I have? I just came straight from my room to here." Togami said "Did she forget about our breakfast promise...?" Hifumi said "I got the sense she always has her stuff together...but after yesterday..." Kyoko said. Listening to everyone talk like that, a small, dark speck of unease rose up inside of Makoto and that speck started to grow quickly..."I-I need to go... I have to check on her!" The words had barely left Makoto's lips before he flew out into the hall. Everyone in the dinning hall got...very worried quickly "That reaction is not good." Togami said "No kidding...that reaction is very telling that something bad happened." Kyoko said "Y-Y-You mean l-like s-she w-was killed?" Toko asked everyone did get shocked at what Toko said "None sense! No one here killed anyone i am sure Sayaka is just sleeping in because she got sick!" Taka said "...Maybe you are right i mean she was not feeling well yester-" As Gintoki said that they all heard something...something they didn't want to hear "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Makoto screaming that was so loud that everyone form the dinning hall could hear it. "W-What the hell?!" Mondo said "That is not a good nose!" Gintoki said as He gets up his table and the yorozuya and Kyoko head off for where the scream came from they enters the room quickly because the door was still open thanks to Makoto and found...  
  
the room had been completely transformed. "What the hell?!" Gintoki said as they entered the room. "Christ! Who the hell did this?!" As they walk into the room they see Makoto passed out again on the floor with the bathroom door open. "Huh?! Makoto?!" Gintoki and the others with him quickly go up to Makoto's passed out body "Hey Makoto! What the hell is going o-" As Gintoki says that...he sees something he wished he didn't see and then everyone else looked because they saw Gintoki looking shocked. "O-Oh...oh my god."  
  
The first person killed was Sayaka....17 students left....(Because the 15 here plus the yorozuya = 18 and - 1 is 17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yeah i know this is getting boring to you people because nothing has really changed yet...don't worry...it will happen soon...


	6. Kill Free or Live Hard: Deadly Life (1)

Everyone expect the now dead Sayaka were in the gym...Makoto was passed out yet again and was about to wake up soon. "Shit man! Someone is dead..." Gintoki said sighing "No kidding do you think the bear that did it?" Shinpachi asked Gin-san the yorozuya members were talking with each other they have not done that in a while. "...No as much i want to it be him...it's not...sigh in fact..." Gintoki sighs "It might have been one of kids here..." Gintoki said shocking both Shinpachi and Kagura "W-What?! You mean one of them must have done it?!" Kagura asked "Well...i don't why...but before we went here due to Monokuma...i looked at the wall of the shower..." He remembers on the wall behind Sayaka...Written in blood were the numbers 11037. "There was numbers on it...11037." Gintoki very quietly because he knows who ever it is...could hear him. "11037? What dose that mean?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki "...I think i know might have done it but...we should only say this to Kyoko once we are done here..." Gintoki says as the other two nod "Right she would want to know this!" Shinpachi said little did they know Kyoko did see that 11037 thing on the wall.

  
It didn't take long for Makoto to start opening his eyes, He found himself staring at a huge ceiling. It was a ceiling he remember seeing before. And when he sat up, he saw someone looking at him. Again, it was someone he seen before. "..." Makoto says nothing "Oh thank god the kids awake!" Gintoki said "Ah! You're awake! Finally! Are you okay?" Aoi said "Now's no time for sleeping. Get your ass up!" Mondo said "Huh...?"  
"You were unconscious, dude. I had to carry you back here."  
"It's no surprise, considering what happened."  
"What...happened?" Makoto said as then and there he remembered the body of Sayaka in his shower...with a knife in her chest "Gh--! Grraaah!" Makoto said "H-Hey, are you okay!?" Aoi said "So it wasn't a dream? What I saw... It was real...?" Makoto said  
"That's right. It really did happen. Sayaka...is dead."  
"...!" Togami's blunt words get at Makoto a deep, dark despair worked its way through his body, and then exploded out of him he shot up and was about to take off running until he ran himself into Gintoki who was there to stop him. "Where do you think your going?" Gintoki said "I have to see for myself! I have to see if Sayaka is--! If Sayaka is...!" Makoto said "You can check once, twice, a thousand times. Sayaka is completely and irrevocably dead." Togami said "No! I have to see for myself!" Makoto was not listing to them "KID YOU SAW THE BODY ALREADY THE REASON WHY YOU PASSED OUT WAS BECAUSE YOU SAW IT I MEAN WHAT GOOD IS IT TO GO BACK OUT THERE?!" Gintoki yelled out "Well what good is it gonna do just sitting around here!? I mean, why are we all hanging out in the gym at a time like this!? Our friend...Sayaka...she's... She's dead!" Dead... When He said that, it finally hit him. He realized she really was gone..."None of us want to be here right now, either." Kyoko said "Then...why?" Makoto asked "Sh-Shouldn't it be obvious? Monok-kuma...he told us all to c-come here..." Toko said "We all protested to it...but Kyoko gave a good point...Right now, we need to do whatever he says. We're his prisoners, right? It's not a good idea to defy him without reason. We don't need to make any more sacrifices than we already have..." Gintoki said "...Why should we listen to anything he has to say? It's obvious he's the one who killed Saya-!" Then Gintoki stops Makoto right there "No the bear didn't do it as much as we want it to be him..." Gintoki said as that shut ups Makoto up quickly "Yeah! I would never do that! If you can believe anything, you can believe that!" Seems the bear came out at a good time. "He's here again..." Said Leon "Unless someone violates a school regulation, I absolutely will not interfere. I can promise you, I won't do anything that goes against the purpose of your school life here. I'm famous at safari parks throughout the world for following the "Bear-Times-One" rule!" Monokuma said as no one knew what he meant by the Bear-Times-One rule but they were not going to ask "Then...who did it? Who killed her?" Chihiro asked the bear "You already know the answer! The one who killed her is...one of you!" The bear said Nobody had a reply for that. One of them...killed Sayaka? Don't be stupid. That's..."So i was right it was one of us. Monokuma tell us dose this kill anything to do with those dvd's you gave the kids?" Gintoki said "Upupupup you are right on the money there samurai One of you decided to kill Sayaka so that you could graduate! Someone's just following the rules. There's nothing wrong with that!" Monokuma said well that answers Gintoki's idea "Y-You're lying...right?" Hifumi said "Of course he's lying! I'm telling you, he killed he-!" And then Gintoki just bonks Makoto on the head before he says it "Owwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" Makoto said "I said it once i will say it again it's not the bear!" Gintoki said "Gintoki here is right! One of you is now a bona fide killer. If they wanted to, the one who did it could testify to that little fact." Monokuma said "What...?" Without thinking, Makoto looked around at everyone. They all (expect the yorozuya) had the same look on their faces... Everyone looked at each other with a combination of fear, suspicion and confusion.  
"A-Are you serious...?"  
"Someone... Someone killed someone!"  
"It is amazing what some people are capable of."  
"Hey, hold on! Don't just assume he's telling the truth!" Yeah this was not good. "That's enough. Before we do anything else, I'd like to confirm something with the stuffed animal here. If one of us really did kill her, that person gets to graduate from the school, right?" Togami said "...Huh?" The bear was pretending to be confused "Don't play dumb! That's what you said, isn't it!? If you kill someone, you get to leave!" Togami said "Puhuhu... Puhuhu! Poohohoho! Bwaaahahahaha!" The bear was laughing "Why are you laughing!?" Leon said "Puhu...it's cuz...Naive... You're just so naive! You think it's really that easy? You can just kill someone and waltz on outta here? You're super naive! Devilishly naive! HELLISHLY NAIVE! No no no, the real thing has just begun." The bear said "...The real thing?" Makoto said "Are you ready!? Allow me to explain the second part of the rule regarding graduation! Just like I explained before, you must kill someone if you want to leave. However...even if you do that, there's still one more part to the agreement you have to upload, remember?" Monokums says as Gintoki then remembers "Your talking about that sixth rule right? If you are the "blackened" that committed the murder, you can't be found out by the other students. Right?" Gintoki said "Bingo! It's not enough to just kill someone. You have to actually get away with it! Which naturally means you need a system in place to assess whether or not it's been gotten away with! So, a certain amount of time after a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin!" Monokuma said "...A class trail?" Gintok said "Yup! It'll begin a few hours after the murder! Everyone will gather together, including the blackened who committed the murder. And they and the spotless students will all engage in one big debate showdown! During the trial, you'll have to present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by popular vote! If the answer you've arrived at is correct...only the one that disturbed your peace will be punished. The rest may continue their communal life. However...if you choose poorly...then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your punishment. Which of course means your school life will come to an end! As far as class trial rules go...that's all there is to it!" Monokuma said "So, um...what exactly is this "punishment" you keep talking about...?" Hifumi asked "Oh! Well, to put it simply...It's execution!" Monokuma said   
"E-Execution!?"  
"And by execution, you mean..."  
"Getting shocked, Poison gas, Torn apart like a paper place in a hurricane, and that stuff right?" Gintoki said to the bear "Bingo!" Monokuma said "S-So, to make sure I understand... If we get the culprit right, then only they die. But if we get it wrong...all the rest of us get...executed?" Taka said "What a smart little chimpanzee you are! Look at you, implying you didn't do it without actually saying it! So it's basically what the outside world calls a "lay judge" system, or an inquisition type thing! Which means you'll be deciding who you think the killer is. But judge carefully, because all your lives are on the line! Okay, let me just add the rule I just described to your handbook. make sure to keep it in mind!" Monokuma adds the rule on the Regulations menu on the monopad "W-Wait, hold on a second! You're freaking insane, you know that!?" Junko said "Oh wow...Junko you finally are saying something toke ya long enough!" Gintoki said "A class trial? What the hell is that!? I don't want anything to do with it!" Junko said "Why not?" Monokuma asked "Whaddya mean why not!? Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone!?" Junko said "What!? Are you saying you're not gonna participate in the trial!? Only punishment awaits such blasphemy!" Monokuma said "What? Punishment?" Junko said "I might...I dunno, throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something!" Monokuma said "Why a prison? This school is already a prison with in of its self!" Shinpachi said "Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want, I'm not gonna be part of this!" Junko said "Don't be so selfish!" Monokuma said "You're the one being selfish! Kill whoever you want, it's got nothing to do with me!" Junko said "The evil standing here before me... I'm trembling with fear...! But I won't give in to such evil! It's my style to stick it out and resist till the very end...! If you really wanna get out of here...You'll have to go through me first!" Monokuma said as he said that, he came charging at them. Although is was more of a waddle... But then...Junko stomps her foot on the bear "Gyumeh!" The bear says "Are you enjoying yourself now?" Junko said...the Yorozuya members getting worried because something might happen "Are you?" Monokuma said "Huh?" The fear starts to set in for the three "Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. You've violated a school regulation... I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!" As soon as the bear says that and the spear's start to come at her...Gintoki quickly runs to her and then just pushes her out of the way...and then something weird happens when he did it junko just then poofs away and Gintoki is confused as he sees her with a shocked look and then poofing away "Huh?" As Gintoki is not looking two spears come right at him and stabs themself into Gintoki's chest "Ghhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Gintoki yelled out as the pain hits him like rocks "GIN-SAN!!!" The two other yorozuya members go to him very quickly as Gintoki is bleeding very...very badly everyone else in the room was shocked   
"Wh-What the..."  
"I don't..."  
"W-What just happened?!"  
"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Everyone was confusion, fear and shock...all expect for Monokuma and the mastermind they should have been shocked by what just happened since this was not part of her plan but the mastermind where ever they were was grinning ear to ear..."Well there goes one student! Haha! Who needed them anyways they were getting annoying! Anyhow Now I am painfully aware of the great power and meaning of a promise... I really wanted to keep a corpse from popping up for no good reason, ya know? And luckly this samurai fellow has stopped that from happening so let's give him a clap for that!" Monokuma just claps alone as Gintoki is still bleeding pink blood and coughing it out too "F-Fuck you bear!" Gintoki said "But I guess you all needed to be taught a lesson, after all. Ahh, what an amazing promise! But now you guys understand, right? Now you see just how serious I am... Defy me and you get shot full of holes, exploded, buried alive, disintegrated...et cetera. So if you don't want that to happen to you, you'd best obey those school regulations!" Monokuma said...Junko might have been saved by Gintoki but Gintoki was hurting badly two spears sitting out of him luckily tho he is not dead "It's really not all that shocking. He said he was from the yorozuya right? What did the samurai say again he helps people? I think it makes sense!" The bear said as well it did make sense as to why it happened but...it didn't explain what happened to her...where did she go?! "This isn't some superhero comic. So it's not like when you die, you didn't *really* die. This is reality!" Monokuma said "...Why did you try to kill her? Didn't you say you would put her in prison or something?" Kyoko said "Y-Yeah didn't you say you were going to do that?" Gintoki said "I changed my mind." Monokuma said "No, you've been wanting to kill this entire time." Kyoko said..."Maybe i did...Maybe i didn't who knows! Anyways, none of that matters right now. I have something I'd like to give you to help you in your search for the blackened!" Monokuma said "This little file has all the information I've gathered about the death in question. I like to call it... The Monokuma File! I mean, naturally you guys aren't experts at this kind of thing, so you can only do so much with a corpse. So instead, I've gathered up everything I know about the circumstances and cause of death." He holds out Small files for everyone and they all take it expect for Gintoki's since Shinpachi holds onto it for him. "What's that? How do I know the cause of death, you ask? Cuz the surveillance cameras picked up the whole thing! I got to see it all go down!" Monokuma said "Wait, so then...you know who killed Sayaka?" Shinpachi said "Of course I do! If I didn't, I couldn't possibly pass a fair and accurate judgment during the trial, now could I?" Monokuma said "That's a good point. The judge has to be able to make the proper decision. That's...somehow comforting." Kyoko said "N-Not fucking really! Cough cough!!" Gintoki coughs out more blood "Now then, please put your full effort behind your investigation! After all, you don't have any choice but to give it your best shot! Seriously, you don't have a choice! Okay, so we'll meet up for the class trial...in a little while!" Monokuma says and with that, Monokuma disappeared once again. He left them stunned and confused..He left them at a total loss. He left them with a very badly hurt gintoki with them. "Cough Cough what the hell happened to Junko?!" Gintoki said as that the last thing he said before passing out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is the yorozuya?!" Meanwhile back in Edo/The yorozuya's world at the Shinsengumi's place Hijikata, Kondo, and Sogo where in a meeting to figure out where the heck are the yorozuya they have been gone for about 6 days now..."Now now Hijikata calm yourself i am sure they are just doing a job somewhere far away." Kondo says "Yes but 6 days seems very long for them doesn't it?" Hijikata said "Oh has Hijikata sucked up to them now ?" Sogo says "S-Shut up! Anyhow we still need to find them i am sure they would have left a clu-" As Hijikata was about to say that someone poof's right into the meeting and falls right on the table and the person's wig coming off..."W-What the hell?!" Hijikata said "Did a person just poof in here out of no where?" Sogo said "....This person dose not look to be from around here..." Kondo says...as it was shown that yes...it was Junko...she somehow made it back to The yorozuya's world and...it seems person was hiding the fact...they were not Junko because in fact they had short, layered, bobbed black hair and what Hijikata saw made him more confused "What the hell?" Hijikata could see she had a Fenrir tattoo on her right hand...it seems who ever this Junko was...she didn't cover up it with foundation...but no one seemed to have noticed it not even the yorozuya back before they went into the gym...well not really there was one who did...and that was Kyoko. "....Who the hell is this girl?" Hijikata said this was a start to not just a killing game...oh no it was the start of a trip into despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yep we have our first change to the story Junko...or should i say Mukuro is saved by Gintoki and is poofed into the Gintama world...what will happened to her...we will get to that...


	7. Kill Free or Live Hard: Deadly Life (2)

When Gintoki woke up after passing out due to the blood loss he was in Kyoko's room Gintoki was dazed and confused "...Ugggh" Gintoki said "What happened?" All he remembered was he pushed junko out of the way and knew Monokuma was planning on killing her but thank god he did save her..well somewhat since the yorozuya and the other sill don't know where she went. Luckily his two friends/co workers Shinpachi and Kagura were there and they were very happy to see Gintoki is not dead thankfully although he should have but then again Gintoki has gone threw worst. "Gin-san!" Shinpachi said hugging him the same for Kagura "Hehe oh jeez did i worry you two?" Gintoki asked two of them as they nod "Ah...sorry...i just didn't want anyone else dying on my watch..." Gintoki said "...It's alright we are the yorozuya we have to help people..." Shinpachi said "So can you guys get me up to speed what happened after passing out from the blood loss?" Shinpachi and Kagura nod and told him what happened while he was passed out... "....So some of them believe it was Makoto who killed Sayaka?" Gintoki said "Yeah...The muder toke place in Makoto's room...and people are thinking it is him but....what you said about 11037...maybe the person with that number is one who did it..." Shinpachi said "Yeah i said that didn't i? Ok so who belives he didn't do it?" Gintoki asked "...Shockingly Togami, Aoi, Toko (Although she didn't want to), Hagakure..i think and Kyoko..." Shinpachi said "...Wow...I thought Togami would just want to blame him for it and same for Toko...but i guess things change..." Gintoki said as he gets up from the bed as looks at his body...it seems the part where he got stabbed from was stiched "Sigh...i did a dumb thing but...at least this scar will be know i had much worst things happen to me..." Gintoki said as the three left Kyoko's room to go into Makoto's room maybe they should look over the body and see if there are any other clues besides the numbers...

As they entered Makoto's room they are greeted by Mondo, and Sakura who were keeping watch of the room to make sure no one did anything that would make them look suss as f*ck and Kyoko who was looking for clues. "Ah! Gintoki!" Mondo was the first one to see Gintoki. "Hey there your friendly samurai is not dead..." Gintoki said with a little laugh "Though it did hurt like hell.." He said alright now time to start looking around the room for clues! The first thing that catch there eye is 'Huh? A lint Roller? Seems someone has used this before but for what?' Gintoki thinks to himself then he looks over at the sword 'What the hell?! A sword what is it doing here plus, it's been taken out of its sheath...On top of that...Some of the gold coating has come off of parts of the blade, and the handle. Yeah, the handle especially is missing a lot of its coating.' Well who ever was here did use the sword the next thing the yorozuya find is a key 'There's a key on the ground... It has Makoto's name on it...so this must be his room key hmmm i wonder if Sayaka trade keys with him...wait for that matter how did the killer get into the room in the first place?' Well that was a question for latter! For now the yorozuya look at the scratches and gouges on the walls and bed witch looked like the sighs of a struggle....the more and more things that they see weird things around here the more and more something felt off like Makoto really didn't do it but really it was someone else aka the person with 11037. 

After the looking around for clues thing was done...witch was a lot they found a lot of interesting stuff it was time for the CLASS TRAIL to start. As the yorozuya hanged out on the first floor recapping the clues. *Ding dong, bing bong* "Erm, so ah...I'm getting tired of waiting. What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!" Monokuma said well it was time to do this...seems like these three were late as everyone else had seem to be there expect well you know Junko and Sayaka as the three entered the elevator. "You're late, Yorozuya! We've all been waiting for you!" Taka said "Sorry sorry we were recapping clues we didn't know it was that time already!" Gintoki said well at least they are all here now and were 100% ready (expect Makoto to some point) to do this thing like a bus train...expect no train or bus...as our heroes and the others make it to the courtroom witch...was something at least. "Nyohoho! You've finally arrived! What do you think? Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom? It's like a Hollywood movie set, right!?" Monokuma said as he shows up out of no where again "Not even close. It's total shit." Mondo said "Okay, okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down! Hurry up now, hurry up!" Monokuma says as everyone expect the yorozuya did what he said and found there seats. Since again the mastermind was way to lazy to make sits for the yorozuya now it seems like the three yorozuya members get giant circle as there seats. It was set up so that everyone could see everyone else. Which also meant it'd be easy for anyone to transfer their tension and unease onto anyone else... The air seemed to grow heavy as they all sat there....and so, the curtain on there first case opened. A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal...A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...A deadly...Class Trial! "OF DOOOOOOOOOM!!!" Gintoki added that last part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A short and sweet chapter but it is good to be back!)


	8. Kill Free or Live Hard: Class Trial (1)

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!" Monokuma said as the class trial has now finally started "And the killer really is one of us, right?" Makoto said "Of course!" Monokuma says "Okay then...everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!" Taka said as everyone looks at him funny "Don't be a goddamn idiot. Why the hell would they raise their hand?" Mondo said "Yeah this is not first grade you know? This is a class trial!" Gintoki says "Before we move on and start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?" Kyoko says ok they didn't really start the trial but we have started the trial in this fanfic! "What's going on with...those pictures?" Oh right we did forget the pictures that were there..."I'd feel awful if they got left out just because they died and also went to who knows where. Friendship penetrates even death's barrier!" Monokuma says "Friendship...penetrates?" Hifumi said "Okay, but what about that other empty seat? There were only fifteen of us to begin with, so why are there sixteen seats?" Celestia asked Monokuma "Oh, no reason. It's just that out little courtroom here can technically fit up to sixteen people. Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started! First up is the case summary. Now, let the class trial...begin!" Monokuma said it's time for real this time everyone life is on the line let's begin! "I assert that the one who was murdered was Miss Sayaka Maizono!" Taka said "...Yeah, we know that part already." Hagakure said "And the murder took place in Makoto's room." Togami said "In the bathroom..." Aoi said "So it seems most likely that...The killer must have taken her by surprise while she was in the bathroom." Chihiro said "I don't think so look at the room with the way things had been damaged, I think we can definitely assume there was a struggle." Gintoki said "A struggle? Between who...and who?" Chihiro asked "Between Sayaka and the killer, of course." Makoto said "So you're saying...Sayaka wasn't caught by surprise in the bathroom?" Chihiro asked again "She must have been attacked in the main room first, then she ran to the bathroom to try and hide. The killer followed her in, and that's where they finished the job..." Celestia said "That much should have been obvious after taking one look at the scene. It shouldn't even need explaining." Togami said "S-Sorry..." Chihiro said "Okay, so what's next?" Hagakure said "Next is the subject of the murder weapon." Sakura said and this was easy "It was kitchen knife." Shinpachi said "Huh? A kitchen knife?" Mondo said "After the murder, we discovered that one of the knives from the kitchen was missing." Makoto said "Which means that knife must be the murder weapon." Sakura said "Ohh...yeah, I guess that makes sense. You could sorta see the weapon stickin' out of her stomach... And if you look real close, I could totally see that being a kitchen knife." Mondo said "Okay, so the murder weapon was a kitchen knife. But where does that get us?" Leon says "I mean, we all know Makoto killed her, right!?" Leon says well time to stand up for Makoto "No dumbass let's draw our conclusions *after* we've presented our arguments" Togami said to Leon wow Togami was first one to do it good job man "Well we can talk all we want, it's not gonna change *that* conclusion." Leon said "Well we need to find the answer to change that conclusion!" Gintoki says "So I guess there's no question that the kitchen knife was the murder weapon. But where does that get us?" Leon asked again "Well if you all are thinking Makoto went to kitchen knife then we need a witness!" Gintoki says "In fact we do have one..." Gintoki points to Aoi "...Huh?" Aoi is confused "Remember what you were telling me earlier?" Makoto started to say "You said you went to go get some tea from the kitchen last night, and all the knives were still there. But when you were finished with your tea and went back into the kitchen to wash your glass...one of the knives was gone. Just to be perfectly clear, the knife disappeared while you were in the dining hall, correct?" Makoto asked Aoi "Y-Yeah, that's right..." Aoi said "And at any point while you were there, did you ever see me come into the dining hall?" Makoto said "Umm...no, I don't think so..." Aoi said "You don't "think" so?" Togami said "...No, he definitely wasn't there!" Aoi said "The knife disappeared while Hina was in the dining hall. But I wasn't there the entire time. In other words, there's no way I could have taken the knife!" Makoto said "Okay, th-then what about this...? What if the i-idiot swimmer girl s-saw someone else take the knife?" Toko said "Idiot swimmer girl!?" Aoi was about to get mad at that but...that would waste time on there hands so "Oh yeah! One other person did come to the dining hall while we were there." Aoi said "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Also who else with you?" Togami said as Aoi pointed to Sakura...no one else said anything..."Well, because...they're not here anymore." Aoi said after like 1 mintue of no one talking "Sayaka. She's the one who came to the dining hall. And then later...she wound up dead..." Aoi said witch sent a shock to the yorozuya and Makoto "Then...Sayaka is the one who took the knife?" Makoto said "That's the only possibility. And thinking back on it, she was acting kind of unusual... When she came into the dining hall, she didn't even look at us. She just went straight to the kitchen. As she left, she said she just wanted a drink of water. But most likely..." Sakura said "Then the person who took the knife was the victim herself!" Taka said " I'm sure... I'm sure she just took it for self-defense..." Makoto said "So you're saying the knife she took...was then taken from her, and she was killed with it? Well jugging by how she was acting yesterday...I don't think it was for self-defense." Togami said "What!?" Makoto is shocked to hear that "It would make sense jugging by how she did act when everyone here watched there dvd's..." Gintoki said "So then why my room and how did they even get in?" Makoto said "I would think because the killer didn't know it was his room." Gintoki said as well the nameplates since they did see they were switched so..."They could've knocked and said they wanted to talk or something, and Miss Maizono just...let 'em in!" Hifumi said "No, that can't be it, either. Because Sayaka was already sca-" Makoto about to say "...What if her being scared was a lie?" Kyoko finally said she has not said a word since the start of this trail duing the preamble "Huh...? Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Why would she lie about something like that!?" Makoto said "I know you don't want to consider it, but look at this and tell me...can you still deny the possibility?" Kyoko said as she pulls out a notepad that says on it 'There's something I want to talk to you about, just us two. In five minutes, come see me in my room. Check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?' Bingo "I found a notepad during my search, and I shaded in the top sheet with a pencil. And these are the words that appeared. This is a note written by Maizono. She let the perpetrator into by personal invitation." Kyoko said "Oh man, I've totally seen people do that on detective shows! When you write, it can leave an imprint. Sketch over the next sheet of paper, and you can see the words! When I saw that, I was like, "Holy crap! I better make sure I rip the paper out before I use it from now on!"" Aoi said "It's a pretty old-fashioned technique, but even the classics can be surprisingly useful sometimes. Oh, and I should also mention...I found the notepad on the desk in Makoto's room. I imagine she then asked the guilty party over by slipping the note under the door." Kyoko said "But it goes against sense." Sakura said "This is growing more confusing by the minute! For what reason would she have invited the culprit into the room...?" Taka said "Wait, Wait a second!! Sh-She'd never have done that!! Maizono was terrified absolutely terrified!! She said that someone tried to force open her door...That's why..THAT'S WHY--!" Makoto wanted to believe she didn't do it so did the yorozuya..but it was all adding up way too much.

**Sayaka did invited the killer into his room....but the now the question was....Why Makoto?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yep i am mixing in the danganronpa the animation manga into this i just loved this part in the manga because well you will see...


	9. Kill Free or Live Hard: Class Trial (2)

"Maizono was absolutely terrified! That's why she wanted to trade rooms with me..there's no way she'd let someone into the room...!" Makoto was trying to defend the dead Sayaka he wanted to believe she wouldn't just let someone into the room...but the truth was she really did..."Like i said what if she was only pretending to be afraid? The way to know that is to look at what happened after Sayaka let the prep in the room to see the truth." Kyoko said "If memory serves me correctly...we espied a discarded sword at the scene of the crime." Sakura said "It was on display in my room...but i'm sure the killer used it against Maizono!" Makoto said "The culprit attacked Maizono with that replica sword...Maizono tried to fight back with the knife, but they broke her wrist! That's how she got the gold leaf from the replica sword on her right wrist...after the culprit got the knife from her, Maizono ran into the bathroom..." Makoto was saying "Are you positive the culprit attacked Maizono first?" Kyoko said "Eh...?" Makoto was confused "The sword. There was something odd about it. Remembering the sheath...? It had a gouge made by a bladed instrument. How do you think that got there?" Kyoko asked Makoto "Well Maizono made it when she was trying to fight back..." Makoto said "So you mean to say that the killer attacked while the sword was still sheathed? People Generally attacked with the sword drawn...in which case, where does that gouge fit into this? Now let's flip things around. What if they grabbed for the replica to defend themselves from a surprise knife attack using the sheathed sword at first to parry the knife blow?" Kyoko then pointed right at Makoto "In other words, The evidences indicates that Maizono instantiated the attack!" Kyoko said man she is good "H-Hold on she'd never do something like-!" Makoto started to say "I know you don't want to think about what that would mean..." Kyoko said "This is starting to get interesting. So Maizono was a far cry from an innocent victim like we saw before...she was the aggressor! Isn't that right, Naegi?" Togami said "She toke the knife from the kitchen lured out the target with a note...and then attacked them with the knife all of the dots connect." Togami continued "No she wouldn't! She'd never..!" Makoto said "Taking this into consideration, i can see why she wanted to trade rooms with you, Naegi Remember how your nameplates were swapped...? You and maizono were the only ones who knew that you had traded rooms last night. If you did not swap the name plates, that leaves Maizono...she scribbled that invitation for her intended target...summoning them to Naegi's room with her nameplate on the door." Celestia started to say "It was all a ruse...to turn naegi's room into the scene of the crime. It would allow her to place all the blame on him." Celestia said "You serious?!" Both Mondo and Aoi said "But Maizono was crying...she came to me for help.." Makoto was wanting to deny it as just not true but nope it was all true...in fact the yorozuya thought about this "Isn't it qute clear by now that she was putting on an act? Nothing can sway a gentleman like a lady's tears." Celestia said "Heh, Heh...a calculating woman. I suspect the vixen took your personality into account when devising the plan. You're such a gullible fool, Negai! If Maizono had managed to kill her target, what are the chances you'd tell us about the room swap...?!" Togami said it seems like it was the truth the fact...Sayaka did want to put blame on Makoto to get out of here...but why...the yorozuya were still thinking about this. "Hey, Kids! While this melodramatic chitchat is fascinating ta listen to the point of this trial is to decide who's guilty!!" Monokuma said seeming angry at how boring this has been "So who was it that killed Maizono..?" Hagakure said "He's right neagi, you need to focus on solving the mystery for now." Kyoko said "But i can't solve it...how am i supposed to figure it out...?" Makoto was just so lost...he didn't know what to do at this point. "W-We're doomed!! The whole lot of us are good as dead!!" Toko said "...It's all over if you don't identify who killed Maizono!" Kyoko said everything was chaos...the yorozuya had to figure out who did it...what can the- "L-Let's review all the clues one more time!" Taka said and that clicks the yorozuya's brains on. "I CAN'T DO IT!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAIZONO OR WHAT HAPPENED!!" Makoto yelled yeah he was losing it a bit but...  
"Don't you...? Didn't you receive...Maizono's final messa-"   
"IT'S ALL COMING TOGETHER!!!" The yorozuya yell out as everyone looks at the three...shocked expect Monokuma "W-What?!" Kyoko said "Yes i think i know what happened and to do that..." Gintoki changes clothes like the flash into his Ginpachi-sensei outfit and Shinpachi and Kagura...go and get a chalkboard and some chalk and bring it to Gintoki (Don't ask where they got it from...this school might have had it around here) "We need to review everything!!!"


	10. Kill Free or Live Hard: Class Trial (3)

"Alright class we are going to review the clues and everything we know about this case..." Gintoki in his Ginpachi outfit was ready to review the clues, and everything he, Shinpachi, and Kagura have seem have figured it out the others were confused as hell as to how Gintoki got those clothes or the fact that he was really doing this right now but...if he knew the truth then they had to listen and to do that he draws it like a manga.  
  
  
  
"Alright so Last night, the killer went to the room Sayaka was in. In other words, **Makoto's** **room**. From what we can tell, Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them. She attacked them with the knife she's taken from the kitchen earlier..." He erasers it and draws the 2nd page. 

  
  
"...but then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. They grabbed the **fake sword** Makoto putted in his room, and fought back..." He erasers that and draws the next one.

  
  
"During the struggle, a strike from the sword **broke Sayaka's right wrist**...And that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife. Finding herself cornered..." He dose the same thing he was doing before....

"Sayaka panicked and ran into the **bathroom**. The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open. What they didn't know was that his bathroom door **got stuck easily** , and there was a trick to opening it. Sayaka knew about that because Makoto must have told her, but of course the killer had no way of knowing. So instead, the killer forced the door open..." He dose it again.  
  
  
"Took the kitchen knife......and stabbed Sayaka. But with what strength she had remaining, Sayaka left a **dying message**. To keep the killer from noticing, she wrote it on **the wall behind her**..." Gintoki said and that shocks everyone expect for Makoto and Kyoko "The message was 11037...we will get to that..." He dose the same thing he was doing before...

"With that she died...right then and there all her strength was gone. She was dead..." Gintoki says and then dose the thing he have been doing

  
"With Sayaka dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence. First, they took off their **shirt** , which was covered in their victim's blood then they took the **lint roller** in his room and cleaned up the entire area. They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they'd ever been there... "  
  
  
"Afterwards, the killer headed to the **trash room** to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the **incinerator** there. But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the incinerator. So they came up with a plan to use Hiro's **crystal ball** , which he'd left in the laundry room i am betting he didn't know he left it there...The killer managed to **throw the ball** through the gap in the gate and..."  
  


"Hit the incinerator's switch. For any normal person, that'd be an impossible throw, but the killer had the confidence to take a shot. And that's because the killer...would have to been a good **Baseball Player**." When Gintoki says that it causes Leon to Sweat a bit no it was more like a lot..."The crystal ball, thrown with absolute precision, hit the switch on the incinerator...which then quickly roared to life. Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, they left the area with, I imagine, a sigh of relief. But there was one thing they missed..."

  
  
" **Part of the shirt** they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the incinerator. The killer didn't notice this, and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence." Gintoki says everyone was confused still because of Gintoki meant by 11037 and the baseball thing. "So then....what did the numbers mean?" Mondo said "Glad you asked... **it was not numbers Sayaka wrote on the wall**." Everyone was shocked "W-What?! B-B-But that looks like-!" Makoto started to say before Gintoki cuts him off. "It might have looked like it but..." He would then draw the numbers 11037 on the board big. "Look at the numbers...and try to image the numbers and Rotate it 180 degrees." Gintoki says and Makoto dose just that and..."Oh my god... Now I see! She wrote down the killer's name..." Makoto said "Yep...If you **rotate the writing 180 degrees** If you turn the message around..." Gintoki changes back into his nomral clothes and pushes the chalkboard out of the way and the three yorozuya members point right at...the sweating..."...it becomes the letters **L-E-O-N**. L-E-O-N...or more accurately, **Leon**!" Gintoki said with a smirk as Leon is well shocked to all hell and back "Wh--!?" Leon says "Now there is only one more thing that can help put you as the killer..." Shinpachi says..."Show us...your **Toolbox**." Gintoki says as Leon is sweating even more now "S-STUPID W-WHY TOOLBOX WHAT HAS GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?" Leon seems to have snapped "The screws on the bathroom doorknob were removed. I wonder **what kind of tool** the killer used to remove them..." Gintoki says "I mean...it had to be a screwdriver, right?" Mondo said "Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure the **toolkits** we got each had one inside." Hagakure said "Yep so...like i said Leon must have used his..." Gintoki says "Stupidstupidstupid!" Leon now was saying that over and over again "It had to be their very own toolkit!" Kagura said "Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!!!" Leon was still saying it over and over again like he had lost it "Leon, would you mind showing us your toolkit? If we right about this, then......the screwdriver will show some evidence of being used!" Shinpachi said "Stupidstupidstu...uh, huh?" Leon seems to have faltered "And if you say you used it for something else, you'll have to explain exactly when, where and why.." Togami says seeming to have caught up with the Yorozuya's recap of the whole thing " And let me say this right now..."I lost it" isn't an excuse at this point." Kyoko said "Stu...pid. Stu..." Leon slowly was saying it now...and on his face...was true...  
  
  
  
Fear and Shock ".......pid?" Leon said weakly "So, you have no rebuttal?" Togami said "Then it would seem...we are finished here." Gintoki said "Puhuhuhu...Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Oh, just to remind you all...Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, right?" Monokuma said as everyone expect the very broken Leon was ready some were a bit worried but they had to do this! "Okay! Then let's get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee!?" Monokuma said as then once they have voted all the lights go out..."H-Huh oh god what is it now?!" Gintoki said as then a sign appeared above them saying 'Monokuma Vote' and a little casino like thing appears and shows all of there faces on it and it stopping on Leon's   
  
  
  
  
  
The words Guilty were on it and cons were falling out of it...they have done it they have founded Leon...Guilty of Killing Sayaka...and once that happens the lights come back on. "Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened in this case, the one that killed Sayaka......was none other than Leon Kuwata!" Monokuma said as Leon was still in shock and fear "...Huh? H-Hold on a second..." Leon started to say "Leon... Leon, did you really...kill Sayaka?" Makoto said "I don't believe it..." Aoi said "Son of a bitch...! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Mondo said "I-I didn't have a choice... It was kill or be killed! S-So that's why...I killed her first. None of you are any different! One wrong step, and you'd be the one standing here! It was complete chance that I wound up like this! I was just...unlucky! That's all..." Leon said "Grr...!" Mondo sounded "H-Hey, come on...! You expect me to just accept my death!?" Leon said "No but i would like to know why the fuck you would kill someone based on not having a choice?!" Gintoki yelled "It's all because of that video." Makoto said "...Huh?" Gintoki was confused "Even I couldn't handle what I saw in there. If I was her, and the video actually had something to do with me, I can't even imagine..." Makoto started to say "The one thing that was more important to her than anything else--her dreams, her friends... To have to see something like that happen to them... And Sayaka...knew that and that's why Sayaka... For the friends that meant so much to her... That's why she betrayed me. She was lying to me from the very beginning. She was using me... Is that why she talked to me in the first place...? I...I guess I'll never know... Because there's nothing I can do to ask her what she was thinking. Once you're dead...that's that..." Makoto said everyone well...did feel a bit sad for Makoto even Togami and Toko shockingly "Boy howdy! The entertainment industry must sure be terrifying, huh!? I mean, to try and kill someone just because of those **relationships**! She seemed so nice and lovely on the outside, but inside...she'd descended into pure madness!" Monokuma said "Wh...what did you say?" Makoto seem to be getting angry at Monokuma "I understand, really I do. Yup yup! You're in utter despair thanks to Sayaka's betrayal, right? Compassion, intimacy, love... The stronger those feelings, the stronger the despair when they collapse!" Monokuma said as Makoto was getting more angry   
"Stop screwing with us! This is all your fault! Sayaka being forced to do something like that... All of it... Everything...! It's all your fau-!!"  
"...He has a point..."  
"....HUH?!" Makoto looked over at Gintoki...who seems to...agree with Monokuma for the first time even tho he didn't want to..."Compassion, intimacy, love...those feeling you have...they can be used against you...no matter what people can use you to do what ever...trust me...i know what that is like..." Gintoki seems to have a point sure Monokuma might be wrong on things but he did have a point in there....people can use your feelings and twist them into...something they can use..."Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identify of the killer during the class trial......the blackened, Leon Kuwata, will receive his punishment!" Monokuma said after that little quite moment "P-Punishment? You mean...e-execution? W-Wait a second! I didn't have a choice! I HAD to kill her! Y-Yeah, that's it! I was just protecting myself in the heat of the moment! It was self-defense!" Leon said "How, exactly, was it self-defense? When you forced your way into the bathroom, did you or did you not use your very own toolkit? After she'd shut herself in the bathroom, you went out of your way to head back to your own room, then you came all the way back, broke into the bathroom, and killed her. Am I wrong? You had any number of chances to stop what you were doing. But you chose not to. Is it not because you had an unclouded intent to commit murder?" Celestia said "N-No! That's not...!" Leon said "Stop it... I've had enough of this." Makoto said "Oh? Are you sure? You were closer to her than anyone, were you not? He killed your precious Sayaka. Do you understand?" Celestia said "I can't say Leon is solely to blame. Of course, I don't plan on blaming Sayaka, either. Because... Because the one to blame...is hi-" Makoto was about to point to Monokuma but Gintoki bonks him on the head again "Owwwwwwww w-what was that for?!" Makoto said to Gintoki "You might be right in saying it was not both there faults...and the mastermind dose desver it....they still in the end did...the things they did....Syaka used you and Leon killed..." Gintoki said as Makoto says nothing but grips hisown fist pink blood just ozzing out from it from gripping it hard "Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!" Monokuma said "I'm begging you...! Please, don't do this!" Leon said as the yorozuya just look at him funny. "No more begging! No more excuses! You must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!" Monokuma said "S-Stop, please...!" Leon begs "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star!" Monokuma said "No no no no no no no!" Leon didn't want to die but...he should i mean killing someone...that is not right no matter what. "Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" Monokuma said "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO-!!" As Leon yells 'No!' Gintoki just goes to punch Leon right in the gut to shut him up and let the collar that got on his neck to grab it and pull him into his PUNISHMENT!  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's just say the punishment had a lot of balls thrown at Leon...he died with baseball...guess it is fitting for him. As it is now over...the others were well shocked yeah they didn't even care Gintoki did punch Leon in the gut before this...the punishment was more shocking...it was like the true face of deapir...even if the yorozuya didn't seem to be caring that much. "Wooohooo! Extreeeeeeemmmmmeeeee! Man, my adrenaline is pumping right outta control!" Monokuma said "How can you get much extreme out of baseball?!" Shinpachi says as for everyone else.  
"Uwah...! Uwaaaaaahhh!"  
"Wh-Wh-What's going o-on!?"  
"I-I can't take this anymore...! Do we really have to keep doing this? I just can't take it!" Yeah...none of them were doing so hot. "Well hey, if you don't like it...All you gotta do is swear to cut all ties with **the outside world** and accept living here forever! But that's only if every single one of you can get onboard with that. Puhuhuhu... Waahahahaha! Bwaahahaha!" Monokuma said "Man, fuck you... Why the fuck are you going all this evil shit to us!?" Mondo said "Evil!? You make it sound like I'm some dark, awful, secret society type of guy! Or in this case, a dark, awful, secret society type of BEAR!" Monokuma said "Um, so why are you putting an upstanding young citizen like me through such a grueling ordeal?" Hifumi said "It seems like you're trying to use common sense to make sense of something that doesn't make sense! That's like trying to put a mile on a scale! I just don't think it's possible..." Monokuma said "Hey, uh, I don't think what you're saying and what I'm saying quite fit together." Hifumi said "You piece of shit! I don't know who you are but I'm gonna pound your ass into the ground!" Mondo said "Puhuhu. You must really hate me to get so angry, huh? But if you do that, you're barking waaay up the wrong tree." Monokuma said "Wouldn't that be...bear?" Shinpachi says "What happened, happened because more than one of you decided you wanted to **get out** , right? No matter how much time passes, you can't cut free of your regrets from the outside world. You're to blame!" Monokuma said "Of course we can't cut f-free of the outside world! Being trapped in this insane p-place...!" Toko said "Hmmm... You're **trapped** , are you? Well, I'm sure once you learn all the mysteries of this school, your thinking will change for sure. You'll think, " **Boy, isn't it so wonderful how we all get to live here forever**!?"." Monokuma said "What are you trying to say...?" Taka said "I feel like there's some deeper meaning hidden in there... Just like before...When you say " **everyone** ," who exactly are you referring to?" Kyoko said "Sorry, I said everything I've got to say! I need to save some of the fun for later! Bwaahahaha!" Monokuma said as then leaves...And just like that, he was gone. He left them there, overwhelmed by a nightmare turned reality. Even after he was gone, the students stood there forever, unable to move. Actually, no...it wasn't that long, Makoto thinks. Everyone just lost their sense of time. They were all too scared... Scared of being alone...  
"Nn...gh--!"  
"..."  
"..."  
No one even tried to speak. Their faces were stone, their voices dead. But it was in that moment..."DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP LIKE THIS!!!" Gintoki yells to everyone in room the only three that were not scared by this whole thing so fair...at least standed up for them as everyone looks at them. "You think you call can just give up like this?! Sure we might have lost two people here today!! But that dose not mean we can still get the hell out of here...Because you all can move past the deaths of your friends--Sayaka and Leon--and keep moving forward!!!" The Yorozuya all say "WE ARE THE YOROZUYA WE DO ANYTYPE OF ODD JOB FOR ANYONE IN NEED AND FOR US....THAT JOB IS...!!!" Gintoki points to the students and so dose Shinpachi and Kagura  
  
  
  
  
"TO PROTECT YOU ALL!!!!"  
  
  
  
 **Act 1: Kill Free or Live Hard: End**  
  
  
  
 ****


	11. Intermission 1

It was the day after the weird girl just proofed out of nowhere in the Shinsengumi's place right now Hijikata, Sogo, and Kondo were in the interrogation part of there place with the short, layered, bobbed black hair girl that was proofed into this world in the first place...they really didn't seem to be from around here what with that Fenrir tattoo on her hand that no one seem to know...so it was time to get question out of here. "Alright lady..." Hijikata was smoking his cig "Start talking...who the hell are you...?" The girl seems to be not saying anything...might be trying to think about what happened....when Gintoki saved her from dying to...her sister...her sister was trying to kill her...if it not had been for gin she would have been dead..."Hey answer me!!!" Hijikata said as the girl looks at the three who were interrogating her and...she sighs..."My name is Mukuro Ikusaba..." She says "Mukuro Ikusaba...huh? Tell me where do you come from?" Kondo said "Hope's Peak Academy...i am known as the Ultimate Soldier." Mukuro said "Hope's Peak Academy?" Sogo said "....It is a school for people who have a talent...." Mukuro said "...Alright tell us...Where is the yorozuya?" Hijikata says as Mukuro is a bit shocked "You...Know about Gintoki?" Mukuro said as the three at her shocked a bit "You know the stupid samurai?" Hijikata said as Mukuro nods "...Where is he?" Hijikata says ".......Hope's Peak Academy he is in a killing game..." Mukuro says as they are shocked. "...What?! A killing game?!" Kondo says "....Yes...my sister...Junko has trapped 16 students witch also include the two of us...into a killing game for fun...the yorozuya came out of no where..." Mukuro said "....No where...?" Hijikata said "Yeah...it was like they showed up out of no where..." Mukuro said....as the three went quite...figuring out what they did..."...We need to go to Gengai's now!!!" Hijikata said as the two nod..."Hey um Mukuro was it...how would you like to join the Shinsengumi?" Kondo says she looked to not want to do it...but since...her sister wanted to kill her and...Gintoki saved her life...and it seems these three know him....she had to do this for them. "Yeah i will..." Mukuro says as the four head off for Gengai's place to get info...Little did they know this was about to get crazy like a whole lot crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yep each act end will have a Intermission to check up on Mukuro...the plot is getting really interesting now...haven't they?


	12. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: Daily Life (1)

The Class Trail was something for the Yorozuya. They were all in Kiyoko's room while everyone else was at the dinning hall. It could be understandably these three have never once in there life's ever had to go threw something like this.

Gintoki did remember Hijikata and Sogo went threw a death game almost like this but this was not with two people it was now a bunch of high school kids and well the yorozuya themselves "Sigh i wish we were dealing with that Jigsaw guy right now and not that psycho fucking bear!" Gintoki said "Gin-san." Shinpachi knew Gintoki didn't want to deal with all of us it's bad enough the other kids were losing it but the three did give them some hope they would protect them even if there life's were on the line but now the day was coming to the end A tense, maddening day that saw the deaths of two classmates. Sayaka, and Leon but, this is just the beginning there despair has only just begun..!

  
  


  
_Act 2: Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine  
  
  
_

Everyone woke up the next day to Monokuma's normal morning announcement. Then he called them all to the gym. 'What's this bear going to do to us this time?' Gintoki thought to himself his mind like Makoto's thinking about what this crazy bear is going to do next they were all practically frozen with fear. But Monokuma was determined to get them involved in his little game And with that goal in mind, **he began it**

  


"Okay! Lift your arms up, and down! One, two, three, four!" Monokuma said to the only one who was doing them "One, two, three, four!" Yeah it was Ishimaru because well he is a role model. "Now reach waaay up, and bend waaay down! Tighten those muscles! Let's add a little strength, a little speed to those young bodies of yours!" Monokuma said well this was interesting to say the least "Ahh, doesn't this feel just great!? Being stuck inside like this, you gotta make sure to stay healthy!" Monokuma said "You're the o-one keeping us "stuck inside"." Toko was right the bear is the one keeping them 'stuck inside' "Don't sweat the small stuff! That's my motto. Whoa, I sounded pretty cool just now, don'tcha think? Did you fall in love with me? Am I just to die for? Am I just to die in writhing agony for?" Monokuma said "So why did you call us here? Certainly it wasn't just to make us exercise "Sakura asked as Monokuma got mad ""Just" to make you exercise? JUST to make you exercise!? If exercise makes you laugh, exercise will make you cry! Now, if you keep doing these exercises, you will uncover the secret of the Assassin's Fist! Passed down from generation to generation in the empire of darkness The power can by yours!" Monokuma said   
"That sounds like the kind of junk a middle schooler would come up with "  
"It doesn't matter!"  
"OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL FIST OF THE NORTH STAR JUNK!! I WILL FIGHT YOU!!"  
"GIN-SAN PLEASE!!" Well Hifumi just made Gintoki mad..

"Sigh Anyways just get to the point bear! Did you really call us down here just to exercise.." Makoto said ignoring the others right now "Of course not! You think I have that kind of free time on my hands!?" Monokuma said "Okay, so then." Makoto said "Ahh, I'd like to make an announcement! Every time you overcome a class trial here at Hope's Peak, a whole new world will open up to you!" Monokuma must be talking about the next floor. "A whole new world ?" Hagakure said "It'd really suck if you had to live here forever with nothing new to stimulate you! Besides, I know how you kids get these days with your ADD and ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated! So go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the brave new post-trial world till you explode!" Monokuma says before leaving "Did he just make of fun of people with ADHD?" Gintoki said "Gin-san let's not think about that." Shinpachi sighs and so dose Kagura but yeah Monokuma left leaving the others confused at what Monokuma said "A new world?" Makoto thought to himself "Is he talking about a way to get outside?" Aoi said "That seems unlikely." Celestia said "Well we won't know till we look!" Mondo said.

  
"Whatever he meant, it seems we'll have to search the school one more time." Sakura was right time to find out where the enter way to the 2nd floor is! "Okay, then let's split up and start investigating! When you're done, everyone meet back up at the dining hall and we'll share what we found!" Ishimaru said "You're basically a one-trick pony, you know that?" Togami said "More like a staple food source! Now let's get moving!" Ishimaru and seeing his words as their signal, everyone scattered and left the gym. The new floor was opened and now it is time to see what Monokuma has had in store in them.

  
  
  
Turns out it was a lot there a Library, the swimming pool, classrooms 2-A and 2-B, and Leading to the pool area are boy and girl changing rooms. Yeah the Yorozuya were shocked there could be a swimming pool in a school on the 2nd floor! During there search on the newly-opened floor. "It won't turn on." Byakuya and Kyoko came across a school laptop in the Library and were trying to turn it on but nothing came on. "I guess it's broken." Togami said "If it were contented to the internet, we might've been able to find some information." Kyoko says Makoto was looking threw the drawers of the desk where the laptop was at and found something interesting. 

"'Hope's Peak Academy Principal?'" It was a Letter..from the principal of the school. Makoto broke the seal on the envelope, and pulled out the single sheet of paper He found inside. Little did the Yorozuya this would have info on a thing that the yorozuya would end up seeing...and be apart of.


	13. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: Daily Life (2)

'Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full government support. Out graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field. However, Hope's Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control aka the Biggest Most Awful Event in Human History as some called it have made it necessary. But make no mistake--this is not the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen out doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved. That being said, this is the end for now, and I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years. For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations.' as it turns out the letter was to the Hope's Peak Academy Executive Office talking about a recent 'issue' that caused the school to shut down. "Looks like this academy ceased to be an actual school for a while already." Kyoko said after Makoto read the letter. "It didn't seem that way when I first arrived, though." Makoto said. "So the mastermind took over this deserted academy and use it as a stage for this crazy play, huh?" Togami said he did have a point the mastermind must have token over this deserted academy and use it as a stage for this killing game but they would have to put this info to the side for latter. "I am wondering...what is the Biggest Most Awful Event in Human History?" Makoto asked that sounded weird to him there was a big event that caused to school to shut down for that long? "That is a question we will have to ask latter...along with why this place..." Kyoko said. "I found it beneath myself to read vulgar novels such as these, but i guess they'll help us while we're in here." Togami says. "Help? How?" Makoto asked Togami. Togami leads Makoto and Kyoko to a room full of confidential files, various crimes contained in them.

"You don't experience stressful games like this every day, We might as well enjoy playing it." Togami says as he closes the door to the room with the files. "Togami-kun..." Makoto has been getting worried about Togami every since the night before after the first class trail.  
'Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better? We were already "working together" and yet someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point. Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one takes place.' Those words Togami said to them in the dinning hall the night when the first class trail was done they hant Makoto. Togami was right Sayaka betrayed Makoto and at this point who knows if someone else would do the same. 

Sometime latter in the library Togami was by himself reading a novel in a Chair with the lights off expect for a lamp beside him he had and some coffee. Of course Toko would be watching him for a far because Toko lust for Togami just then Makoto entered the Library. "What a gloomy place." Makoto says as he spots Toko watching Togami read his novel. "Fukawa-san? What are you just standing there for?" Makoto asked as Togami heard it as a sign that Toko was in the room. "Please get out i am busy reading here..." Togami said seemingly just wanting to read and not get Toko all horny "Also, go take a bath." Togami adds shocking Toko just a bit. "Don't make me repeat myself." Togami said "W-Well, I-...O-Okay." Toko says leaving the Library Makoto tried to go after her. "Fukawa-san!" Makoto called but Toko just walked off back to her room seemingly not caring. 

In the dinning hall. Gintoki entered it after doing his own looking the places with Shinpachi and Kagura and found Mondo and Taka there. "Oh Mr. Gintoki! Perfect timing!" Taka says "What is up with you two?" Gintoki asked. "Could ya be a witness for us?" Mondo said "This guy keeps sayin' cocky shit and it's pissin' me off. He is also Callin' me a coward and shit like that..." Mondo adds pointing to Taka. "You *are* a coward! That's why you turn to violence to solve your problems! That's why you can't do what society asks of you, why you walk around dressed like that!" Taka said "...The fuck you say? You dunno shit." Mondo said   
"You've already lost to yourself, but you're such a coward you don't even realize it!"  
"So what, you sayin' you're *not* a coward? You think you're tougher than me?"  
"I *know* I am!"  
"Okay, then let's throw down. Prove you got what I don't got!"  
"I accept your challenge!"  
"So that's what's happening', Samurai. You gotta be our witness!"  
"You're not going to start fit fight right here, are you?" Gintoki asked the two hoping that was not the case. "There's a bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorm, right? With a sauna inside?" Mondo said "I see...a simple endurance contest, is it? We're going to see who can stay in the sauna the longest, am I right!?" Taka said "Goddamn straight!" Mondo said and they both drag poor Gintoki off to the bathhouse on the first floor. 

"Are you guys really gonna go through with this?" Gintoki said to the both of them as they are in the bathhouse "Shit yeah!" Mondo said "He'll be done in a matter of minutes, anyway. People like him are, without exception, all talk!" Taka says "Bring! It! On! Hell, let's make things interesting. Wouldn't wanna win without a challenge, right?" Mondo said "Interesting...?" Gintoki asked. "We're gonna battle with all our clothes on!" Mondo said shocking Taka "Th-That's idiotic! Suicidal!" Taka said "What, you afraid?" Mondo said "Y-You're going to regret this!" Taka seemed fired up to beat Mondo's Challenge "Shut up and let's do this!" Mondo said.

  
  
The two were now in the Sauna with Taka having off his clothes with the right Sauna gear and Mondo with his clothes on and a towel on Mondo's hair.   
"H-Hey, Mondo..."  
"What, asshole?"  
"You can take off your uniform, ya know. Go ahead, I won't judge."  
"And you can shut the fuck up and mind your own business. I mean, look at you. Your face is all red. What're you, one of those goddamn hot spring monkeys?"  
"I-It just so happens...I was born with a red face...!"  
"You don't have to act all big, man."  
"A-Act, you say? Hahaha! I'm still plenty good to go! I'm so good, I could eat a steaming-hot bowl of soup right now!" Seems these two are really going at it. "Are they going to be ok?" Gintoki tried to push his concern aside. A few minutes passed then a few dozen then an hour. "D-Don't you think...it's about time...you gave up?"  
"What about you? You can't even hardly talk...dumbass."  
"Say wh-whatever you want...I'm still totally...good to go! In fact, I'm starting to feel...kinda cold!"  
"That's...prolly not good..." Yep those two are still at it. "Hey, guys? I know you both wanna prove how big of badasses you are, but...don't you think you've done enough?" Gintoki said to the two to witch they told him to shut up. He can't win today. Just then Monokuma's Good Night Announcement played seems like half the day went by so quick Gintoki didn't even know. "Hey, did you hear that? It's nighttime. How about we call it a tie?" Gintoki said hoping thoses two would listen to him.  
"In a true competition...there's no such thing as a tie! You win, or you lose. That's...the only thing that matters!"  
"Listen to you...you son of a bitch...! Then bring it on...! I'll...I'll push you right up to the gates of hell!" Well shit these two were not going to stop now. "This isn't good, guys...you are going to burn up in there!" Gintoki said  
"Yeah, you hear him? Better crawl on back...to your room...! I'll let you know how it went...in the morning! Then you can start spreading my...my legend...!"  
"Come tomorrow morning...you'll fall down in front of me..down on your knees. I'll show you where to do it...!"  
"Big talk from someone...whose face is about to explode...!"  
"Right back a-at ya!" Yep they were not stopping now. "Okay...Hope Monokuma doesn't find you both and kill you!" Gintoki said as he went back to Kyoko's room to rest. "Gotta say...you look like you're at your limit...with that kind of face..." Mondo said to Taka who well looks like this was not going well and once Gintoki was gone. "I-I could say the same to you!!" Taka said they were doing this still but it was getting to them. "Hey, Hey, Mr. Honor Student, I thought someone like you wouldn't know any limits...? Do you actually have any guts, or dose it just seem like that...?" Mondo asked Taka. "Don't say such stupid things! It's still too cold!" Taka said yeah he was getting cold. "Y...Yeah! Aren't you thoughtful...I was just thinkin' that it's too cold!" Mondo said "Are you sure you're okay talking tough like that? You seem to be so proud of your good for nothing personality..." Taka said. ""Huh?! What the hell did you just say?! AAre you askin' for it?!" Mondo yeled shaking a bit. "You're barking like a loser." Taka said "You're dressed so sloppily, and you're in a biker gang that uses it's power for violence...you should be aware that you don't have any guts at all!!" Taka added "People like you who don't make any effort are losers right from the start!" Taka also added pointing a Mondo. "That's Inexcusable...I have my own responsibilities and goals as a leader. It's my responsibility to lead the group. The 'crazy Diamonds'. I toke it over once my brother died. It's a very important gang to me..." Mondo added. Little did anyone know that Mondo would do something that changes things all because of his group the crazy Diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yep mixing in the anime, the game and danganronpa killer and victim pov manga it's weird but this is something with gintama characters so anything goes xD


	14. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: Daily Life (3)

"What're you talkin' about, bro?"  
"You gotta stop yanking me, bro!"  
The Next Day in dinning hall where everyone was at even Toko and Togami were there not Kyoko tho she just hangs back in her room for some reason. "Yo, Negi!" Mondo said to Makoto. "Don't mind us Makoto we are just being bros!" Taka said. "What's this all about?" Makoto asked Aoi and Sakura who were right next to him. "Dunno, but they've been pretty disgusting all morning." Aoi said. "Girls could never understand the passionate bonds that we men share." Taka said. "Male friendship is a bond that runs thicker than blood!" Taka added. "That's right, bro! Well said!" Mondo said. "So witch one of you won the battle?" Gintoki asked. He was behind the two bros along with Shinpachi and Kagura. Mondo and Taka turned to them. "Ah Yorozuya! We thought you made it late!" Taka said. "No we were here the whole time...Kyoko hanged back her room to get ready." Gintoki said. "Oh hope she can get ready...Well anyways who cares about that battle." Mondo said. "Forget about what happened." Taka said. "Forget it, forget it, Forget-it Beam!" Taka said doing a thing. "Nice one, bro!" Mondo said. The two bros laughing. "This is the idiot clu-" Gintoki started to say as then a tea cup with milk tea in it is thrown at Gintoki hitting in the head. No one reacts to it because well it is Celestia Ludenberg no one wants to deal with Celestia expect for Hifumi. "Now, Now. What are you doing, Rabbit?" Hifumi asked Celestia yeah Hifumi nicknamed Celestia rabbit don't ask. "I hate this kind of milk tea." Celestia said. "What?!" Hifumi said "I drink only royal milk tea, in witch milk is used to draw out the flavor of the black tea." Celestia said. "Don't be so-" Hifumi was about to say something else when Celestia got all mad. "JUST BRING ME MY DAMN TEA ALREADY, PORKY!" Celestia ordered Hifumi. "Y-Yes, Porky shall bring you your tea right away!" Hifumi said and went to go make Royal Milk Tea. "I appreciate it." Celestia said. Everyone just looked at her in shock. "...Christ this girl has issues!" Gintoki said pulling out the tea shards from his head. Just then the School Announcement sounded happen. "Ahem! School announcement, school announcement. All students, please gather in the gym immediately. Emergency! Emergency!" Momokuma said over the Announcement and then it went off. "Gather in the gym...? Why now all of a sudden?" Makoto said. "Well that is not good." Gintoki said to himself.

  
  


"Without any ado, I'm gonna cut straight to the point." Everyone was now in the gym. Monokuma on his podium thing. "But before that, you mind if I vent a little?" Monokuma asked he knows none of them are going to answer so he continues. "I'm low on energy these days. My stitching's even losing all its shine and luster... I'm thinking, it's probably because of this ho-hum, boring old everyday life. I'm looking for something with a little more stimulation, something rife with danger and intrigue! Listen, can I just be frank? The next blackened hasn't shown up yet, and I'm getting booooored! So, I've decided to come up with a new way to motivate you!" Monokuma said. "Oh great 'motivation'? Is it another set of videos or something?" Gintoki asked.   
  
"The last time you did that was those videos that almost made Makoto break his fist with how hard he was smashing it on the...desk witch drove Sayaka and maybe Leon to Murder!" Gintoki said. "Drive you to murder!? What a mean thing to say! Just awful!" Monokuma said. "YOU ARE ONE TO TALK MURDER BEAR!!" Kagura said. "I don't know what you've got planned, but we're not going to kill each other anymore! No matter what you do, I swear to God we won't!" Taka said. "Hmm. That's very big talk. Do your best to back it up, okay? Now then, with your permission, let me begin! So this time it's......embarrassing memories and secrets! As long as you're alive, it's a given that there's things you don't want other people to know about you!" Monokuma said. "Really? I mean everyone has a secrets!" Gintoki said. "...Anyways...So I did a little investigating of my own, and I dug up some of your darkest secrets!" Monokuma said pulling out the envelopes witch had the students expect for the Yorozuya's dark memories and secrets. 

  
"And those embarrassing memories and secrets are all contained in the envelopes I have right here... I'm going to hand them out now, so take a second to take a peek!" As Monokuma spoke, He tossed the envelopes at there feet. Makoto quickly snatched the envelope with his name written on it. As the others nervously pulled out what was written inside. "Guys come on! You are all not going to believe a cent of what Monokuma says...for all we know he maybe he made all of them u-"  
"Makoto wet the bed until he was in the 5th grade."  
"....Huh?" Gintoki heard someone read that and that was Shinpachi who was looking over Makoto.   
"What...!?"  
"H-How...?"  
"How'd you find out about this!?" All of the students started talking at once. "W-What?! Those are true?!" Gintoki said as he turned to Monokuma. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gintoki said to Monokuma. "You have 24 hours! If someone doesn't become blackened by then...all your deepest, darkest, most embarrassingest secrets will be exposed to the world! Maybe I'll roll by a crowded intersection in a van strapped with loudspeakers and spill the beans! Kyaaah! Wouldn't that be sooo embarrassing!?" Monokuma said. "...So that's what you meant by "motivate"?" Makoto asked. "Yup, you got it! They're all pretty unpleasant, trust me. None of you want me to reveal that stuff, right?" Monokuma said. "It's definitely something I'd rather people not know, but..." Makoto just looked at Shinpachi. "W-WHAT I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS ON IT!!" Shinpachi said. "We'd never kill over something like that!" Makoto said to Monokuma. "Wh-What'd you say!?" Monokuma said. "He's right! Your plan is doomed to fail! Even if we know Makoto has wet the bed until 5th grade...No one's gonna murder someone for this kind of thing!" Taka said. "O-Oh no... Is it because...for better or for worse, your memory is still a way to connect to the outside world? I have stuff I wouldn't want anyone to know no matter what, so I assumed you'd all be the same... Which is why I put so much effort into preparing this next motive! Maaan! You're saying you really won't kill each other over this stuff? That just sucks! ...Well, what can ya do? Okay, then in 24 hours, I'll expose all you secrets just to make myself feel a little better!"  
"HOW WOULD THAT MAKE US FEEL BETTER?!?"  
"So sad, so depressed! Farenotwell...!" Monokuma with an almost convincing look of depressed dejection on his face, Monokuma receded into the gym's depths. "I didn't know what to expect at first, but...maybe we dodged a bullet on this one." Aoi said. "I mean yeah, having those secrets revealed is gonna be totally embarrassing. But that's seriously not enough to give someone a reason to kill, right?" Aoi added. "Good news, everyone! I have a brilliant idea! Why don't we all just confess the secrets in those envelopes right here and now!? If we do that, any and all motive for murder will vanish! That's pretty smart, right!? Okay, so my embarrassing thing is..."   
"Hold it! What if someone has a secret that is so bad that if they share it they would murder!"   
"What!?" Taka was shocked at Gintoki's words someone here might have a secret so bad they would kill?! "Let's all think about this? What is saying these secret's going to help?" Gintoki said to everyone. "I agree with Mr Gintoki. There's no need to discuss it. If they don't want to talk about it...then it should be left as a secret simple as that." Togami said. "...Okay, I'll stop with all the secret talk. But...Each of us has 24 hours to get ready! Having our secrets exposed isn't going to be fun, but it's not like we're gonna die cuz of it! So, you know, um... Don't do anything hasty!" Taka said. Monokuma's Good Night Announcement played after Taka spoke. "Nighttime already, huh? Okay, let's all call it a day."  
"Good idea. We need to prepare for tomorrow."

  
  


The Next Morning. Monokuma woke Makoto up yeah you heard me Monokuma woke The Lucky Student. "Good morning!" The bear on top of Makoto. "Uwaaaaahh!" He jumped out of bed. "Upupu! Nice reaction! I'm glad to see you didn't disappoint!" Monokuma said. "Wh-What...!? What are you doing here!?" Makoto said. "I wanted to spice things up! So instead of a school announcement, I decided to wake you up in person!" Monokuma said. "What the hell for!?" Makoto asked in a pissed off tone. "Because it's fun and as long as I'm here, I figured I'd let you hear it right from the bear's mouth." Monokuma said. "Hear what?" Makoto said "Are you sure you should be acting this laid back? I mean, even though something happened to one of your buddy-buddy classmates?" Monokuma said making Makoto confused. "What...?" Makoto face's got all blue. "Wuhwuhwuh-what? Your face is all blue, like someone on the verge of death!" Monokuma said. "What...what happened? What are you talking about!?" Makoto said to Monokuma. "Puhuhu! That's for me to know, and you to find out! Good luuuck!" Monokuma left just like that. Something to happened to someone did they kill? Was Gintoki right when he said that if it was a serect so bad they would kill?! "No, it can't be... There's no way someone would..." Makoto said to himself. 'But...what if...? No, "what if"s are pointless. Especially now, when...' Makoto thought to himself and he went to the dining hall. 

  
  
  
Somewhere in the dressing room, just the door to the bath right now. The Yorozuya were looking at the lockers. "Gin-san what are we doing here? Monokuma said something happend to one of the kids!" Shinpachi said to Gintoki as he kept looking. "...Yesterday i heard something." Gintoki said making Shinpachi and Kagura shocked. "H-Huh?!" Shinpachi and Kagura both said. "Last night while i was sleeping i heard these...mechanical sounds....it went like Grn...Grrrrrn." Gintoki made the sounds with his mouth. "And i wanted to know where it came from." Gintoki said as just then the three heard the sound. *Grn grrrrnn grrn* They looked where it came from and it came from a open locker and inside the locker was a laptop. "What the? A laptop? Wait..." Gintoki thought of something.

  
  
"The broken laptop from the library?!" Gintoki said. "But how did the laptop get from the library...to here?" Shinpachi said. "Well it is in sleep mode...but the power is definitely on." Gintoki said looking at it. "Huh? But Gin-san you said it was broken..." Kagura said. " I would bet that Chihiro fixed it. After all they are the Ultimate Programmer." Gintoki said. "Who ever put it here I don't think they were trying to hide it from *us* since they are no cams in this room." Shinpachi said. "Good Point Shinpachi then...if that is the case...then...did Chihiro put it here for someone to find?" Gintoki said. "Well let's wake it up!" Shinpachi said as Gintoki just started hitting random buttons on the keyboard and the display instantly began to glow a pale green. There were a bunch of different icons on the desktop. "There--the icon on the far left." Shinpachi pointed to it. "What is it...? It says...Alter Ego?" Kagura said. "So like another self and if it is on a laptop that means..." Gintoki moved the cursor over the Alter Ego icon and when he double-clicked it. The screen suddenly went dark. And then, a voice spoke to them. "Master! You're here!" Chihiro's face appeared, taking up the entire display. "UwaaaaaaAAAAAHHH!!!" Gintoki let a scream almost at the same time...poor poor Makoto found well....

  
The person who made Alter Ego of course... **Chihiro** **Fujisaki.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh yes we are back and with a change in our story Alter Ego is found in chapter 2 by our friends the Yorozuya while Chihiro is well...dead as a door-nail. What is Alter Ego? Who killed Chihiro? Question that will answered!


	15. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine:  Deadly Life

Chihiro was now dead. Makoto tried his best to suppress his screaming, but it was useless. It surged out of him, like water from a spring gushing out of the ground. Byakuya, on the other hand...He was totally calm. Almost like he was watching this all unfold in front of a TV screen. "Most Unusual, don't you think...? Look. Chihiro's corpse has been suspended somehow. And something's been written on the wall, in blood...'Bloodlust'?...Such a brutal way to kill someone... No, this is beyond brutal. Wouldn't you agree?" Togami said. "They killed her. How could it *not* be brutal?" Makoto said. "No, that's not my point. This murder is far too bizarre for any everyday amateur to have committed it. Unlike with Sayaka, this murder was not a crime of passion or necessity. It's almost as if whoever did this...did it for fun. You see what I mean, don't you?" Togami said. "For Fun? Now that i think about it..." Makoto's head was swimming but he had a point. Something didn't seam right about this. Before he could even begin to clear his head...Taka showed up. "Hey, I heard screaming! Did something--?...AAAAAAAAHH! Chihiro!?" Taka said. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma said over the speakers. "...What the hell was that?" Makoto said. "Ah, that's right. You were unconscious during Sayaka's, so you don't know about it. What you just heard was the body discovery announcement. Apparently, when three or more people discover a body, an announcement plays to let everyone know. I imagine it's so that the search for the culprit can proceed fairly for everyone involved." Togami said. "The body discovery announcement!? Then Chihiro really is...?" Taka said. "Dead, yes." Togami said.   
"D-D-D-D--!"  
"Before you start screaming your head off, go round everyone up. It seems another game has begun. Another life-or-death game to uncover a killer..." Togami said. Taka bolted out of the locker room to go find everyone. Little did they know Chihiro left something behind for them that the Yorozuya ended up finding. 

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Gintoki was on the floor of the dressing room. He was with Shinpachi and Kagura because Gintoki began hearing maybe in his head mechanical sounds he didn't know where they were coming from it turned out the broken laptop from the library was repaired by Chihiro and they have seem to have made a program called Alter Ego. They just now turned it on. "Uggh Okay didn't expect that." Gintoki said getting up and rubbing his head. What was on the laptop screen now was Chihiro's face, taking up the entire display. "Gin you didn't need to react like that." Shinpachi said sighing before typing on the keyboard. 'What are you?' Shinpachi typed on the laptop. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki...Eheh... I always get so embarrassed introducing myself." It said. "Wow it has gotten there voice...The tone and everything..." Kagura said. "Alter Ego...it reminds me of our time in Tama's body in a weird way. Tho i have heard about AI programing from Gengai." Gintoki said. "AI program?" Shinpachi asked. "The AI lives in a computer, and by repeating different tasks, it gains knowledge and grows bit by bit. To put it simply, it's a learning method for computers. But if this AI continues to grow, it will become more than just a piece of software to help people. Some say that an AI like this might someday *replace* people." Gintoki said. "So like Tama..." Shinpachi said. "Let's talk to them more...i think we might be able to figure something out." Gintoki said as Shinpachi nods and typed away rhythmically...'How much do you know about what's going on?' He typed. "Master only gave me a general idea...But I do know things have become very grave. He found himself caught up in this without any warning..." Gintoki perks at the AI saying 'he'. "Shinpachi move out of the way." Gintoki said as Shinpachi nods and moves out of Gintoki's way. 'You called them a he? What do you mean by that?' He typed. "..." The AI says nothing for about a mintue. "W-Well it is kinda hard to explain...but i will do my best. My master had an extreme inferiority complex regarding his own lack of strength. "You're so weak, even though you're a boy!" He'd heard things like that as long as he could remember, and he couldn't overcome his weakness. On the contrary, he tried to hide and buried himself further and further into that weakness to take on the fragile form of a petite young girl. He had chosen that as his way out. 'Now nobody will be able to say anything about "even though you're a boy"...' Master would say But no matter how tightly he wrapped himself up in that shell, the inferiority complex had already taken root deep inside of him, and was not so easily weeded out. As it turned out, the shell was completely empty. The complex didn't disappear. Instead, it only grew stronger and stronger. Master would just think to himself 'I'm...weak...Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak...!'" The Ai explained Chihiro's Backstory witch well made the Yorozuya feel said. "Damn...so he crossed dress as a girl to make sure no one would call him weak." Gintoki said. They said nothing for a bit before Gintoki types. 'So Why are you here?' Gintoki typed. "Are you asking what Master had planned for me? Well... He wanted me to analyze the massive number of files stored on this laptop. I believe the files are related to the school, but the protection on them is surprisingly strong. So it's taking me a little longer than I thought. But here's what Master must have been thinking... The fact that the files are protected so tightly means they must contain some important secret. For example, perhaps...the secret of this school." Ego said. "What?!" Shinpachi said. Gintoki types quickly. 'How much longer until everything's unlocked?' He typed. "Umm...it's gonna be a while. But I'm definitely gonna do it, so you can just leave it to me!" Ego said. 'Keep it up. But be careful not to let the mastermind notice you. If the other students find you they are nice.' Gintoki typed. "Don't worry. I've got a secret plan all ready, just in case... Actually, I can see what's going on using my built-in webcam, so if anyone suspicious shows up......I'll just scream for help real loud like you did!" Ego said. "....That basic but no worry there." Gintoki said. "Umm...would you mind if *I* asked a few questions? I haven't seen Master for a while. When you got here, I thought it was him, but... Is Master...?" Ego started to say as just then Monokuma came over the speakers. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma said that made the Yorozuya froze. "Oh no...it happened?!" Gintoki said. He typed quickly on the laptop. 'Um this is about to sound weird....can we make a copy of you on our phone?' He typed. "U-Um...yeah!" Ego said. "Okay good!" Gintoki pulled out his phone and a usb thing sticked it into the laptop and bam! A copy of Ego was made on his phone. Gintoki got his phone and usb and typed one last thing to Ego. 'We will come back latter if the others find you...be nice to them okay?' Gintoki typed. "Yes, please do! It's a promise, okay? Bye-bye!" Ego said. The AI seemed totally difference from when they first arrived. He seemed...upbeat. Was it just because he was following his programming? Or could he have actually been worried about them? "No time to think about that...a body was found!!" Gintoki said as Shinpachi and Kagura nodded and headed off for where the body was. 

  
As everyone made their way to the scene, it felt as if no time at all passed. It was like Makoto's sense of time had just...taken wings and flown away. When he finally came back to himself, He saw everyone had the same look of confusion, fear, and anger. They all just stood there, gathered around Chihiro's body.   
"Damn... I couldn't keep her safe!"  
"So there's another victim..."  
"Which means we are now in the same position once again."  
"Fuck, man... What the fuck IS this!?"  
"It's a dream... This is a dream! It's all just a dream! In fact, I haven't even been born yet! I don't have any memory of ever being alive! Ugyaaaah!"  
"Shut up." Celestia was right they were in the same position once again someone was found dead. "For now, pay attention to the wall." Togami said. "Ummm there is a fucking body there you know Togami i don't think looking at a wall is going to help!!" Gintoki said. "Just look at the wall." Togami sighed and the Yorozuya along with Makoto looked at the wall. The word "bloodlust" is written on the wall in blood. "I don't think it's any kind of dying message. It's just too...strange..." Kyoko said. "But, you know...that thing about writing "bloodlust" in blood... Doesn't it sound kinda familiar?" Taka said as Gintoki remembered. "Oh yeah! You guys talked about Genocide Jack and how at the scene of each crime, the word "bloodlust" is written in the victim's own blood!" Gintoki said. "Then this is...some copycat killer trying to imitate Genocide Jack's "style"? But...why would anyone do that?" Aoi said. "Perhaps...it's the work of the real Genocide Jack." Togami said. "Okay why would a mass killer be at this school?!" Shinpachi said. "But going so far as to write bloodlust at the scene... I am surprised at their stupidity..." Celestia said. "I can't imagine a worse situation than dealing with a stupid murderer..." Sakura said just then they heard the door open. "What is it now!?" Hifumi said. "Toko!" Hina was pointing toward the entrance to the girls locker room. Everyone looked over to where Hina was pointing to. "Ah...ahh..." Toko was the last to arrive, and now she was just standing there. "...? Nnnnnno... Wh-Why...? Why...? W...h...y...?" Toko was acting a little weird. "Toko?" Gintoki said. "WHYYYYYYYY!?!?" Toko said that so loud it almost busted everyone's ear drums. She fainted right after saying that. "She fainted! That did NOT sound good!" Hiro said. "No shit sherlock!" Gintoki said. "T-Toko!" Hina rushed over to the collapsed Toko and started trying to shake her awake. "Toko, are you okay!? Come on, wake up!" Hina said trying to wake her up. "Oh, that's right. I just remembered what she said, about how she faints anytime she sees blood." Hifumi said. "So she is hemophobic? I imagine she does not watch too many horror films, then." Well Celestia was right about that they did seem like a hemophobic. "This isn't a violation of the rules, right? I mean, technically she passed out somewhere besides her room." Hiro said. "No it is sleeping prohibit like on purose that is violation of the 'rules'." Gintoki said. "Ahh, so since she didn't faint on purpose, it doesn't count? Gotcha." Hiro said. "Toko, can you hear me!? Hey, you gotta wake up!" As if she'd heard her...Toko suddenly shot awake. As in, she literally jumped up from where she was laying. It was such a strange reaction, Everyone was at a total loss for words. She leapt straight up into the air, changing her stance as she did in no time flat, she was just...standing up. Ignoring the physical contortions she had to go through, her motions were totally haphazard. "Huh? What?" Hina said. "Sorry about that. I was just so shocked, ya know? It happens, right? Was I the only one?" Oh yeah Toko was acting weird and not only that but looking weird too. Her irises expand and become red, and she gained (or possibly displays) an abnormally large tongue over a mouthful of sharp teeth. "....U-Ummm Toko? Are you okay do you need a timeout?" Gintoki said. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Kyehaha...! Whoa, is that a dead body!? Hey! Are you dead!? Kyeehahaha!" Toko? Said. "She musta hit her head *real* hard when she fainted..." Hiro said. "The world has a front and a back, a top inning and a bottom, a sea of truth and a web of lies!" Toko? says more of her weird shit. "This is...quite concerning. I mean, she sounds completely different...and....looks a bit different..." Hifumi said. "No no no, everything's fine! At least the stutter's all gone. That's a good thing, right!? Kyeehahaha!" Toko? said. "It's clear to me that everything is *not* fine! Your eyes seem strangely vaca-!" A scissors is thrown at him by Toko it cuts his cheek a bit and stabs itself into the wall behind him. "Kyeehahahahah!!! Oh shut ya trap!!" Toko? said. "It might be best if we take her back to her room for the time being..." Sakura said. "I-INDEED SHE JUST THREW SCISSORS AT ME!!!" Taka said holding the cut spot. "I don't mind taking her, but...could someone help me? Taka, could you help me?" Aoi asked Taka. "Y-Yes!" Taka said. "Very well. You take care of the girl, and the rest of us can begin the investigation right away. Can I assume nobody has a problem leaving Sakura and Mondo on guard duty again?" Togami. "No let me, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Mondo be on guard duty this time." Gintoki said to Togami. "Sigh fine the four of you are on guard duty." Togami said.   
"H-Hold on a second. Rushing to an investigation--"  
"The mastermind isn't behind that. After what happened last time, surely you realize that."  
"Nng...!"  
"There is no question that Chihiro was murdered by someone among us. Isn't that right, Monokuma?" Togami said as right on point. Monokuma shows up! "Right as rain! But don't take it as a bad thing. It's just a fact of life! Because that's how graduation works!" Monokuma said. "Sigh just give us the Monokuma File." Gintoki said. "Alright Alright!" Monokuma said giving the Monokuma File to Gintoki. "Please do you very tippytop best on this investigation!" Monokuma said as he left. "Do we really gotta do another investigation...? Examining the corpse of one of our friends... Having to suspect all our *other* friends... I hate this... I can't take it anymore!" Hina said. "I hate it, too! I-I-I've had enough! I'm gettin' outta here!" Hiro said. "Where do you plan on going? There's nowhere to run." Sakura said. "Just accept it already. After all, blood is just a liquid. A dead body is a simple object." Togami said. "You are very...enthusiastic about all of this, are you not?" Togami just looks at Celestia with a serious look. "I am not being enthusiastic it is true if we don't figure out who killed Chihiro then we are all dead..." Togami said. "Th-That's true, but...to jump into it so soon..." Makoto said. "Look the point here is that we are stuck is this place if you don't like me or not...you all believe what i am saying is true...we all can't just team up and break out of here...it is simple as that!" Togami said. "If we don't solve the mystery and find the killer, our own lives are forfeit. And if Byakuya is right that Genocide Jack is somehow the one who killed Chihiro then unless we do something, more victims could start piling up." Kyoko said agreeing with Togami. "Forget more victims! If we mess this up, we're all dead meat!" Hifumi said. Monokuma adds the rule to the regulations of the Mono Pads that 'In any one killing game, the guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people.' It is what the new rule said. "Then we have to do this! It is imported we shove this case and find out who murdered Chihiro!" Gintoki said as everyone agreed with Gintoki. They have to shove this case no matter what they have to...for Chihiro's shake! 

The only ones who were left in the room were Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura. The rest expect Mondo he went to hisown room to calm down thanks to Togami. The Yorozuya looked at Chihiro's body. "...Sigh damn it...why did the next person on the choping block have to be Chihiro?" Gintoki sighed as the phone he had buzzed. He pulled out his phone with Ego on it. "S-So did you find master?" Ego said as Gintoki just showed Ego...his master's dead body. "....Oh....I see...To be honest, I knew all along...I knew the chances that Master would survive this situation were very low...So...I was prepared for this moment..." Ego said with tears in there eyes. "...Damn it...who did this it was not Jack because there is no scissors in his hands!" Shinpachi said. "Good point...someone else killed Chihiro and someone placed his body like this..." Kagura said. "....Oh no...it was **him**." Gintoki said. "...Well we need to get the real killer then! Togami is going to mess everything up!!" Shinpachi said. "You are right...with the help of you Ego..." Gintoki turned the phone back to him. "We can shove this case...and find our real killer!!" Gintoki said as...Ego nodded. "It is Official you Alter Ego are now officially part of the Yorozuya!!"

  
  
  


  
Makoto shared his cules with The Yorozuya (thank god he did he has been warming up to them a bit) and now everyone expect for Toko is not here where the elevator is. "Ahem, so...is everyone ready to--whaaat!? Am I blind, or are we missing someone?" Monokuma said. "Yeah, Toko's not here." Mondo said. "And Toko is...?" Monokuma said. "You really don't remember...?" Hiro said. "Kidding! I'm just kidding. How could I forget that little nutjob? She's a crucial part of the class trial this time! Okie dokie, I'll go ahead and drag her out here kicking and screaming. Just one moment, please!" Monokuma said and just like he said, a few minutes later he reappeared, dragging Toko behind him. "Nng...ghh... I t-told him I didn't want to, but...h-he forced me! I can't believe you would d-drag a girl around...terrible...! You're t-terrible!" Toko said. "Whew! So NOW everyone's here, right? Okay then, hustle onto the elevator and let's get this show on the road!" Monokuma said as he left. "So, shall we get going? It's time to find out who killed Chihiro." Togami said...The Yorozuya looked at Togami seriously. 'We will expose your deed!! We will figure out who the real killer is! We are not going to let you control this trail and make us all die!!' Gintoki thought to himself. "We have no choice, right? We have to do this..." Makoto said. "Yes." Kyoko said. Makoto gave a small nod in reply. With one last deep breath, He walked toward the elevator on shaky legs. With each step forward, He could feel my heart starting to race faster and faster. As soon as everyone was on...the elevator began to descend. He couldn't get a handle on his emotions, couldn't stop speculating...The steel box sank with heavy clunking sounds deeper and deeper into the ground. And as they went deeper, the uneasiness in Makoto's heart grew bigger and bigger. The elevator was unaffected, however, and continued to descend without hesitation. Until finally...it came to a sudden stop.

  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think? I redecorated! Isn't it so fresh? Isn't it so EXCITING!?" Momokuma said. "Well it looks better then the last one we were in." Gintoki said. "Don't waste our time with stupid questions. Let's get this over with." Togami said. "Good, good, you're rip-raring to go! Gotta say, I don't hate it! Not at all! Okay then, let's get this show on the road! Everyone, please find your assigned seats!" Monokuma said everyone making it to there assigned seats while the Yorozuya once again take up the middle. And so, the curtain opened once again...Chihiro is dead, The Yorozuya gain a new friend, and Togami has done something bad. A deadly judgment... A deadly deception... A deadly betrayal... A deadly riddle, a deadly defense, a deadly faith...A deadly...class trial!


	16. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: Class Trial (1)

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class tria-" Monokuma was interpurted by Gintoki. "Bear we know how this works already!!!" Gintoki said. "...Fine fine...Okay then, so first off... Let's talk about the murder weapon!" Monokuma said. First they have to make clear what was used to deliver the fatal blow..."Chihiro's fatal injury... It appears it was a head wound." Sakura said. "According to the Monokuma File, the killer used a "blunt instrument," but... What kind of "blunt instrument" could it have been!?" Taka said. "I bet it was an iron pipe!" Hiro said. "Interesting! That certainly would make for a powerful weapon!" Taka said. "Can we agree that the object that dealt the fatal blow was the dumbbell, found at the scene of the crime? It was covered in blood, and there was nothing else at the scene that could have caused that kind of injury." Makoto said. "And the wound on the victim's head is consistent with the shape of the dumbbell. As far as I'm concerned, there's no mistake and no room for doubt on this one." Kyoko said. "You...looked at her head wound?" Hina said. "What else are going to do...not look at it?" Gintoki said. "If you don't mind, I will proceed from here. Let's move on to discussion of the culprit. Although, I believe the criminal behind this heinous act is already quite clear." Togami said. "What? For real!?" Hiro said as The Yorozuya had the serious look at Togami. "Chihiro's killer is the fiendish serial killer, Genocide Jack!" Togami said...It was time for the Yorozuya to prove him wrong. "The culprit is Genocide Jack, I'm sure of it. Case closed, as far as I'm concerned." Togami said. "But...that's impossible!" Hina said. "Why? What makes it impossible?" Togami said. "Well, I mean...come on...! There's just no proof for it!" Hina said. "I...might know one reason he could be involved." Makoto said. "What!?" Said the Shock Hina. "I found this file while I was looking around the archive in the library...I guess it's some kind of confidential file the police put together about the Genocide Jack case." Makoto said. "What...? That's kinda weird as shit, isn't it? What was something like that doing in the library?" Mondo said. "The why of it is probably more trouble than it's worth, so let's forget about that for now. More importantly, it outlines all the specifics of every Genocide Jack case in exceeding detail. According to the file, there appear to be two defining characteristics in every Genocide Jack case. The first is that a bloody message is found written at the scene of every murder." Togami said. "Oh, that's right! "Booblust"!" Hifumi said. "Uh, no...it's actually "bloodlust"..." Hina said. "But more important is the other characteristic. And it's something that has never been made public." Togami said. "Never made public...? What the hell is it?" Mondo said. "Apparently, in every Genocide Jack case, the killer suspends the body in a certain way. Other than the killer, the only people who know about this are the higher-ups in the police department." Makoto answered Mondo's question. "However, Chihiro was most definitely suspended in the same way. So, how did the culprit know about this, when only high-level police officials were aware of it? There's only one logical answer I can think of. It's because the culprit in this case...is the real Genocide Jack." Togami said. "No fuckin' way!" Mondo said. "You're saying Genocide Jack...is one of us?" Celestia said. "Yes. In fact, it's Toko." Oh yeah the Yorozuya now have the good time to prove Togami wrong!   
"Wh...?"  
"Genocide Jack's true identity...is Toko Fuka-"   
"Scissors...."  
".....Huh?" Gintoki stood in front of Toko...defending the Mass Killer along with Shinpachi and Kagura. "If we are believe it is true that Jack/Toko did kill Chihiro...then you need to answer two questions..." Gintoki points at Togami. "Why are no Scissors on Chihiro and...WHY IS A LAMP CORD BEING USED TO HANG UP CHIHIRO?!" Everyone got shocked. "W-Whaaaaaaa?!?" Hifumi said. "A-A lamp cord?!" Makoto said. "Yes the same one Togami uses...now i think we need more prove that it is the case...we need it from the killer themselves..." Gintoki said turning to Toko. "Toko bring out that peson we need them now more then ever!!" Gintoki said...Toko really seemed worried to do it. "....T-Togami...s-said...h-h-he wouldn't t-t-tell anyone..." Toko said...as everyone expect for Togami is shocked. "...What!?" Hina said. "H-H-He said i-i-if i k-k-kept my promise he would....g-g-go out with me!" Toko said as she pointed at Togami. "B-B-But n-n-now not only did you t-t-tell them...b-b-but you a-are trying to f-f-frame me?!" Toko asked Togami to witch he said nothing. "F-F-Fine...Y-Y-Yorozuya...if it means....b-b-breaking t-t-togami's rules...t-t-then i will....!!!" Toko's body suddenly lunged backwards. A huge THUD echoed across the courtroom. But in the next second.."Well hello there! Is it me you were hoping to see!?" Jack said. "Gah! Eugh, t-that is the girl that we saw before!!" Hifumi said. "So you figured it out, huh? Well, whatever! What're ya gonna do!?" Jack said. "I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!" Jill said. "What the fuck is this!?" Mondo said. "Toko...what happened to you?" Taka said. "Not Toko! That's a loser name! And what happened is a textbook split personality! So what if one of them happens to be a serial killer!? You should turn a blind eye to one's faults! Kyeehahahaha!" Jill laughed. "She so...intense!" Hiro said. "Like they say, sound in murderous mind, sound in murderous body!" Jill said. "This one is so different from the one we've come to know..." Sakura said. "Yes, well, the world is composed of a front and a back, you know. Just like how every inning has a top and a bottom, or how in the depths of every truth lives a little lie...Behind every dark and gloomy soul lives another that shines as bright as the sun! Kyeehahahaha!" Jill laughed again now the Yorozuya has gotten there person! "Miss Jill can we ask you a question...?" Gintoki said. "What's up!?" Jill said. "Togami over there thinks you killed Chihiro...did you kill him because that motive....of within 24 hours, an embarrassing memory or secret would be revealed?" Gintoki said. "Interesting... Very very very interesting...! Sorry there pretty boy! As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not the culprit!" Jill said. "...Huh?" Taka said. "But I can not imagine anyone other than you could murder someone in such a bizarre fashion..." Celestia said. "Maybe so, maybe so! But nevertheless, it's the truth." Jill said. "...Do you really expect any of us to believe you?" Sakura said. "W-Wait! Jill and the Yorozuya i think they are on to something!" Makoto said shocking everyone. "Let's start with the methods of murder...they are not the same..." Makoto said. "Huh? How's it any different?" Hiro said. "Uh-oh, you don't know? Well then, human garbage, let me tell you! I murder with passion and conviction! I consider myself a professional, and I have a very particular way of doing things! Imagine you go to a fancy Italian restaurant. They're very picky about the noodles, the sauce, everything. But what happened to Chihiro... It'd be like if that same Italian restaurant started using Ragu or Chef Boyardee! This is no creation of mine!" Jill said. "Let me rephrase that, in a way that maybe makes more sense...There are two clear differences between the Genocide Jack cases and this one. For one, the cause of death is different. In the Genocide Jack murders, all the victims were killed the same way. According to the case file, they were all apparently killed with...a pair of scissors. But Chihiro died from a blow to the head, right?" Makoto said. "Ah, yes! That is remarkably different from the other murders!" Hifumi said. "Wouldn't it be strange for someone who kills the same way without fail to suddenly change their method? And there's more--one more conflicting detail." Makoto said. "That's right! In my recipe of murder, if the bloody message is the tortellini then the arrangement of the body would be the pesto sauce!" Jill said.   
"Could you please stop comparing killing people to cooking...?"  
"Oh huuuush you killing people is like cooking only with blood and death!!" Jill said to Hiro. 

  
"S-So...are you saying the other difference has to do with how the body was arranged...?" Taka said. "Do you remember what the killer used to suspend her? They'd used a lamp cord like the Yorozuya said to hang her up by her wrists." Makoto said.   
"What is your point?"  
"Well, in all the previous Genocide Jack cases, something else was used to suspend them...Specifically, pairs of razor-sharp scissors." Makoto said. "And guess what! I used my own specially designed scissors for the murders AND the arrangement! Like I said, I'm a professional. So naturally I'm very picky about the tools I use! And--andandandandand ya know what else!? Big Mac said there's two differences, but he's wrong!" Jill said. "Big Mac...? Are you referring to me?" Makoto said. "Listen up, Big Mac! There's actually one more difference!" Jill said. "...Huh?" Makoto was shocked...there was one more difference? "My word! You really didn't notice? It because Chihiro was a girl!! The people I kill with such passion and conviction...are all adorable little men! Kyaah! I can't believe I said it! I'm so embarrassed!" Jill said. "The hell is wrong with you!?" Mondo said. "I can't help it. I'm just a full-throttle boy-on-boy fangirl! And the mopey side of me just hates it! But now I'm on the fast track to becoming a full-fledged fanmadam!" Jill said. "So since Chihiro was a girl and not an "adorable little man"...you wouldn't kill her?" Taka said. "Would an Italian chef suddenly start making ramen, just because they're both noodles? Don't be stupid! I have too much passion and conviction to cross that line! That's the absolute reality of the one and only!" Jill replyed. "We get it. You've clearly explained your hobby and your philosophy. But that's not all there is to it. It's a different matter entirely...when you're forced to kill in order to survive." Togami said. "Quiet, lowly cur!" Jill said. "Lowly...cur?" Togami was confused. "I would never kill for a reason as petty as mere survival! And! If by some fluke I *did* kill to survive......why would I bother with the message and arrangement!? It'd make me the obvious suspect!" Jill said. "That...does make some amount of sense." Celestia said. "PLUS! Whatever reason I have for killing, I would NEVER leave out my prized scissors! Who would go out of their way to use a big stupid heavy dumbbell!?" Jill said. "Maybe you used the dumbbell cuz you couldn't find any scissors in the school?" Hifumi said. "Yeah but threw scissors at Taka rememeber? She threw it cutting his cheek a bit!" Gintoki said. "Yeah! "Any" scissors? I don't just use "any" scissors! I only use my own set of high-class, envy of the entire world scissors!" Jill said as she pulls out said scissors. 

"Why would I resort to dumbbells or rope, when I have my trusty scissors by my side? Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong. You can't, can you? Gutter dogs, all of you! Not to mention, I have no clue how to tie a good knot. So rope's totally out of the question anyway!" Jill said. "Ngh...ngraah...! I have no idea what's going on anymore...! Could such a heinous villain really be innocent!? And Togami...did he really do such a act?!" Taka said. "It would be because he knew before hand. You'd have no problem gaining access to classified government documents or internal police records. Plus, you'd already looking through the Genocide Jack file before this all happened, hadn't you?" Makoto said to Togami who said nothing. "A-Are you saying...Mr. Togami really did it?" Hifumi said making Togami say nothing again. "Then the reason he pushed the theory of Genocide Jack being the killer so hard was because he wanted to pin the crime on her!" Celestia said. "So he rearranged the scene to disguise it and make it look like I'd put my stamp on it...!" Jill said. "Kyahahahahaha!!!" Jill laughed. "...Well, Byakuya!? What's your response!?" Taka said. "I see... So now the suspicion falls on me. Then I must ask...when would you say I began acting suspicious? Surely you must have an answer..." Togami said. "Hmm, looking back and thinking about it now, the way you were acting right before we discovered the body was a little strange. You wanted to go to the girls locker room right away, right? But since you're a guy..." Makoto said. "I should have naturally thought of the boys locker room first. Is that what you want to say? The victim was Chihiro. A girl. Hence why I said we should check the girls locker room." Togami said. "But we couldn't have known who the victim was! So your claim that you went to the girls locker room first because Chihiro was the victim doesn't hold up!" Makoto said. "I see...That's a good answer, I must admit. Interesting. Very interesting, indeed! But your reasoning is still too weak!" Togami said. "Huh...?" Makoto was confused. "What's wrong? Is that it? Surely you've got more than that. Go ahead, show us..." Togami said. "....I-I will!" Makoto said. "Remember the lap cord the Yorozuya said it was the thing that tied Chihiro up...well it was really extension cord..." The Yorozuya looked shocked. "W-What?!" 

  
  
"Byakuya--you've used the extension cord in the library more than once, haven't you? And the same extension cord that was in the library all this time......went missing after the murder!" Makoto said. "And there's no way someone who uses that extension cord as much as you do wouldn't discover that fact!" Makoto added. "Then Byakuya must be the one who took the extension cord! I can't imagine any other possibility!" Taka said. "...That's really what you think? Then your conclusion is something like this...? I killed Chihiro in the girls locker room, then hung her up and wrote that bloody message. I intentionally made it look like Genocide Jack was behind it. Is that about right?" Togami said...Makoto didn't want to say anything for a bit but..."No...there is something else...You say you killed Chihiro in the girls locker room, right? But are you sure about that? Isn't it possible that the murder took place somewhere else?" Makoto said. "...Alright...i am willing to hear you out on this...even if it disappointing..." Togami said. "Well...I think it's entirely possible that she was killed somewhere else, then carried there later along with the rest of the murder scene!" Makoto said. "The...rest of the murder scene?" Togami was taken a back at this. "The proof that she was killed somewhere else is...the poster that's hanging in each locker room." Makoto answered. "Your proof...is some posters?" Togami said. "The poster in the girls locker room was a picture of a big-boobed supermodel. But don't you think that's kind of strange? Why would the girls locker room have a poster like that?" Makoto asked Everyone. "I bet those massive jugs of hers were totally fake! Kyeehahaha!" Jill said. "Meanwhile, the boys locker room had a poster of the super popular boy band Tornado. Again, that doesn't really seem to belong in a boys locker room." Makoto said. "So you're saying that maybe the posters were switched?" Celestia asked. "And there's one other thing I noticed about the locker rooms... You know what I'm talking about, right Sakura?" Makoto asked Sakura. "You're referring to my protein coffee, aren't you?" Sakura said. "Yes...The stain on the girls locker room carpet that was thre when you spilled wasn't scrubbed away. In fact, I found it on the boys locker room carpet." Makoto said. "That's...definitely the stain from my protein coffee!" Sakura said. "Then...does that mean that the carpets were switched, too? But...why would anyone do that?" Celestia said. "To move the murder scene from one locker room to the other. It's certainly plausible, don't you think?" Makoto said. "What!?" Said the Shocked Taka. "In other words, in order to completely swap the scene of the crime the bloodstained poster and carpet were moved along with the dead body. By doing this, the killer was able to change the entire room where the murder took place." Makoto said. "I can certainly follow your reasoning, but...why would the culprit bother doing that?" Celestia said. "Huh...?" Makoto was confused. "Why would they go through all that trouble of switching the scene of the crime? Actually, an even bigger question... If the murder did take place in the boys locker room then how did Chihiro get in the boys locker room in the first place?" Celestia said well time for the Yorozuya to lie down the truth! "To get into the locker rooms, you have to swipe you e-Handbook across the card reader device. But Chihiro's handbook should have only allowed her access to the girls locker room. She had no way to get into the boys locker room to beg-"  
"What if they were not girl?"   
".....Huh?" Celestia and everyone one else expect for the bear were confused. "What if we were to tell you all...that Chihiro is not really a girl?" Gintoki said. "And to do that....why don't we take a little break from the trial? I'd like you all to come see something..." Gintoki added looking to Monokuma. "Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! Just what do you think you're doing!?" Monokuma said. "Don't worry. This'll make the whole trial more exciting. I'm sure that thought must please you?" Gintoki said. "Huh? It'll make things more exciting? Well alright then! I declare an official class trial recess!" Monokuma said. "Huh? For real?" Hina said. "Now then, what is it you wanna show us you three? It better not be boring, or I'll be VERY unhappy...!" Monokuma said. "Oh, we have no doubt it'll meet your weird lofty expectations...So, shall we go?" Gintoki said. Everyone expect for Shinpachi, Kagura and Kyoko were confused. So before Makoto even knew what was happening, the class trial had been put on hold...They headed off, with Kyoko and Gintoki in the lead. The Truth is now about to be shown to the others. 


	17. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: Class Trial (2)

They were all back in the girls locker room again. The Yorozuya and Kyoko brought here because of one thing. "...The girls locker room?" Makoto said. "We've already searched this place top to bottom! What are you trying to pull?!" Taka said. "I'd like you to examine the victim's body, one more time. Be sure to examine the entire body very carefully. Take your time." Kyoko said. "Examine her...carefully? Like, using our hands? Nowaynowaynowaynoway!" Hifumi said. "It's...probably best if I don't run my hands all over a girl's dead body..." Taka said. "I-It's not that I'm creeped out or anything. It's just...based on religious grounds, ya know...?" Hiro said. "...Very well. I'll do it." Sakura said.   
"...Very well. I'll do it."  
"No, it's okay. I think Chihiro would rather have a girl examine her. So just leave this to me..."  
"S-Sakura..."  
"What is this, some kind of secret girl-on-girl action!? Is that what you two are about!?" Jill said watching Hina and Sakura said. "That's not it at all! Stop screwin' around!" Hina said. "Okay, here I go... I'm sorry, Chihiro. Please excuse the intrusion..." Sakura said putting her hands together in a brief prayer, Sakura then began to quietly examine her body. " Be sure to check her entire body, and I believe you will see what we were talking about." Gintoki said. "Her entire body...? I know you say that, but...What--? This is... What does this m--?" Sakura then let out a scream. "Huaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed. "What is it!?" Makoto asked Sakura. "Not possible... It's not possible!" Sakuras eyes were staring wildly at Chihiro's lifeless form. Her massive frame trembled. "T-The Yorozyua were right! C-C-Chihiro is not a girl! T-T-They are....They are!" Sakura started to say. "Are what?!" Hina asked. "They are...a boy!" Sakura said. "Ah, I see. So "she" was actually a he. Interesting. Thank you for confirming this fact. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Hifumi and the rest of them expect for the Yorozuya and Kyoko were shocked. "...You're joking, right?" Hiro said. "I wouldn't joke about this!" Sakura said. "Th-Th-Then...Then Mr. Gintoki was right!?" Taka said. "Chihiro was...a guy?" Makoto sounded shock. "Hmm? Oh what, you guys didn't know? Heck, I knew that right off the bat! Chihiro Fujisaki was totally a guy!" Monokuma said even he knew Chihiro was a guy! "Th-Then...he was a cross-dresser!? Now I'm REALLY on fire! I wish I HAD killed him!" Jill said feeling mad that she could have killed a cute boy dressing up as a girl! "So that's what Kyoko and the Yorozuya wanted to show everyone, huh? Interesting..." Monokuma said as both the Yorozuya and Kyoko say nothing. "Puhuhu. Yes, that certainly does make things much more exciting! Now let's ride this wave of excitement back to the courtroom and get back to the trial!" Monokuma said leading everyone back to the class trial.   
  
  
  


"Ahem! I do apologize for keeping you waiting. Now then, let's resume the class trial! We've all just learned of the shocking revelation that Chihiro was actually a boy! Let's pick up from there!" Monokuma said as everyone was back in the trial room in there spots. "Yes, well...I don't know his reason for hiding it, but the fact is, Chihiro was not a girl, but a boy." Kyoko said. "And because the victim was male, he would have had no problem gaining access to the boys locker room." She added. "Assuming his handbook did, in fact, list his gender as male...then yes, that would be true." Togami said. "Of course his handbook said he was a boy! He dressed like a girl, but he was a boy through and through!" Monokuma said. "So then, there should be no issue with Makoto's initial assertion... The victim was killed in the boys locker room, and was then later moved to the girls locker room. And the killer could have easily used Sayaka or Junko's handbook to get into the girls locker room." Kyoko comfied Makokto was right. "So Chihiro really was killed in the boys locker room!?" Asked the Shocked Taka. "I still don't understand the motive for moving the body, but...yes, that does seem plausible." Kyoko said. "Well...I must admit, I did find it rather odd... I knew he felt a little...off. There was a certain incongruity to his "female" body." Togami said. "This is a most titillating situation!" Jill said. "So now everything has been connected. All the mysteries have finally become clear." Togami said. "Okay, well, connected or clear or whatever...We still think *you're* the killer, remember?" Oh yeah Togami forgot everyone still blames him for killing Chihiro. "Yes yes i know...i can confirm without a dobut I am not the culprit. I just happened to come across the corpse in the girls locker room, and decided to alter it." Togami said truthly. "Are you fucking with us right now...?" Mondo asked. "No, I am not...effing with you right now. I'm telling you the truth. Besides my reasons hardly matter right now. Uncovering the culprit is much more important, wouldn't you say?" Togami asked everyone as they all said nothing. "Now then...if it wasn't me, who was it?" Togami asked Makoto. "W-Well...I don't think I can say for sure without talking about it a little more." Makoto said. "We're seriously gonna keep going?" Hiro said. "Well we do know Chihiro is a boy...so let's think...the killer would have to be a guy right?" Gintoki asked everyone. "O-Oh! I know what Gin means! Someone else saw the victim before he was murdered. What do you think, Celeste?" Makoto asked Celeste. "Now that you mention it, yes. I did see him." Celeste confirmed. "Huh? Really?" Hifumi said. "Oh, but I suppose only Makoto knows about this. The rest of you had no idea, did you? That is why you're all making such ugly noises." Celeste said. "Whatever, just hurry up and tell us!" Taka ordered. " It was last night, right before nighttime. I saw Chihiro...in the dormitory warehouse." Celeste said.

  
  
"I saw him stuffing a track jacket into a duffel bag. And then, I assume, he headed off to exercise." Celeste said. "A track jacket and a duffel bag? But we didn't find anything like that at the murder scene!" Taka said. "It seems likely that the culprit destroyed them to get rid of any evidence..." Sakura said. "And that's when he said something that struck me as rather odd...Chihiro told me he was "in a hurry." But why would he be in a hurry? Only if someone were waiting for him, I should think." Celeste said. "So Mr. Fujisaki was on his way to meet with someone, and then they were going to work out together...?" Hifumi asked. "But Hina and I had invited him to exercise with us plenty of times, and he always declined..." Sakura said. "Probably cuz he was afraid you'd find out the secret he was hiding, right?" Hiro asked. "Hiro has a point maybe he was afraid of being find out as a boy...witch is why he said no to you..." Shinpachi said. "Which means that conversely, he must have trusted whoever he was meeting with very much. Enough so that he was willing to risk his secret being revealed..." Celeste said. "Uhuhu! What a marvelous friendship!" Jill said. "The point is, whoever he met up with is the culprit, right? So we just gotta figure out who it was!" Hina said. "But knowing what we know, I can't even guess..." Makoto said. "...No, you already have what you need to make the connection." Kyoko said with a little smirk. "Huh...?" Makoto and even the Yorozuya were confused. "You know who the killer is." Kyoko said everyone expect the Monokuma bear were shocked.   
"S-Seriously!?"  
"Wh-Who is it!? Who's the killer!?"  
"Think back to the track jacket and duffel bag the killer disposed of. Focus on the details of these items, and it should become obvious who was waiting for him." Kyoko said as it hits Gintoki. "Ah! I get it! We need to discuses this!" Gintoki said they all agreed. "First of all, we know where Chihiro was headed... He was on his way to go exercise. So next we have to ask...Why did he choose the specific tracksuit that he did?" Kyoko said "What do you mean, the specific tracksuit?" Togami asked. "I got it! He picked that tracksuit because it matched the one the culprit was wearing!" Taka said. "So what you're saying is the killer was wearing the same blue tracksuit as him?" Mondo said it hit's Makoto, Shinpachi and Kagura too like Gintoki. "Hold on a second, Mondo! What did you just say?" Makoto asked Mondo. "...Huh? What'd I say?" Mondo asked back. "When Celeste testified a few minutes ago, she never said anything about the jacket's color. So why did you say Chihiro's "blue" tracksuit?" Makoto asked. "What are you--!? You just--!" Mondo was shocked. "Hey, Celeste. What color *was* Chihiro's tracksuit?" Togami asked Celeste. "As a matter of fact, it was...blue." Celesta said. "And before we began the trial...did you tell anyone that?" Makoto asked. "The only one I told about any of this way you." Celeste said. "Then...Mondo, how did you know what color Chihiro's tracksuit was?" Sakura asked. "B-Because I--! I just--!" Mondo was trying to think of something to say. "I-I'm sure he saw the clothes at some point in the investigation...!" Taka said. "No, that can't be it. The bag and clothes were surely disposed of by the time we began our investigation." Kyoko said. "Then the only reason he could have known what color the tracksuit was is if he saw Cherry with it before he died! That's the only possibility!" Jill said. "Cherry...? Are...are you talking about Chihiro?" Hina asked Jill but they just ingore her. "So, how 'bout it!? Did you see the tracksuit or didn't you!?" Jill asked. "J-Just by chance... I just happened to see it last night... He walked past me, and he was carrying the tracksuit in his hands." Mondo said. "No, that can't be it, either. According to Celeste's testimony when Celeste noticed it, Chihiro made a point of making sure the jacket was completely in the bag. If you just ran into him briefly, you couldn't possibly have seen what color the tracksuit was." Makoto said. "Gh--! Nggh...!" Mondo was just making sounds now with his mouth. "It would appear you've dug your own grave." Kyoko said. "Perhaps, but you handed him the shovel, didn't you? That's why you said what you did. Focus on the tracksuit, and it'll be obvious who he met with? For the Frist time ever i am inpressed." Togami said. "...Ah, now I understand. It was all one big bluff, wasn't it? Your true intention was to draw a slip of the tongue from the culprit...That's why you said you knew who did it, to put them on edge." Celeste said. "That's right. However...Mondo was my target all along. I had my suspicions about him from the very beginning!" Kyoko said. "But why...? What made you so suspicious?" Makoto asked Kyoko. "There was a certain turning point that tipped me off. Maybe you didn't notice it, Mondo, but you tend to refer to men and women differently. You only call guys "dude." For girls, it's "chick". And after he was killed, you happened to refer to him as "dude." Once I picked up on that, it occured to me that Mondo knew something we didn't." Kyoko said. "Y-You noticed such a tiny detail!?" Hifumi said. "Are you a witch? She's a witch! You're positively frightful!" Jill said. "No, I'm not the frightful one. Not nearly as frightful as someone capable of murdering a friend." Kyoko said as Mondo was shaking...cursing to himself. "Mondo...was it really you? Did you really...kill Chihiro?" Makoto asked Mondo. "I...I...I-I-I...I didn't kill anyone! You've been all over me, judging everything I say, putting words in my mouth... What gives you the right to treat me like a goddamn criminal!?" Mondo said as it seems it was the Yorozuya's turn to step up.   
" Y-Yeah! He would never do something like that! This is a false accusat-!"  
"Your handbook."   
"W-What?!"   
"Show us your handbook...if you really want us to believe you...then you have to show us it..." Gintoki said with a look of seriousness on his face...his eyes look scary. "G-Ghhhhh!!" Mondo sounded. "W-Why do you want Mondo to show his handbook?!" Makoto asked. "Simple Makoto...I wanted to know if his handbook got broken in the sauna..." Gintoki said. "Wh-Wh-What!?" Mondo said in pure shock. "Why!? Why do you keep accusing him!?" Taka asked. "You two had an endurance contest in the sauna not too long ago, remember?" Gintoki asked the two. "And for the contest, Mondo just so happened to keep his school uniform on. But little did he realize, he'd also left his handbook in one of his uniform pockets. And when it was all over, Mondo discovered that taking your handbook into the sauna could easily destroy it." Gintoki said. "Ngh... Grrhh...!" Mondo said. "No, wait, hold on...! You've got it all wrong! He would never kill--! I don't accept this! Show me the proof! The actual, solid pr-!"  
"Mondo, the handbook you have right now...Is it really yours?"  
"...The fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Mondo was shocked at now Makoto's words. "The broken handbook that was in the main hall...Isn't that one actually yours?" Makoto asked. "What the heck are you talking about!?" Taka asked. "What I mean is, I think Mondo swapped his handbook out for one that actually works. I think he took Leon's handbook and replaced it with his own..." Makoto said. "If you kids want to know how i look at this...There is a rule about loaning your handbook to another student. But if they're dead, they're not a student! It's kind of a grey area, I admit, but no worries! If anything, it just makes things more interesting! As such, I decree that exchanging handbooks with a corpse is not a violation of the rules!" Monokuma said. "Well, Mondo? If I'm wrong about this, you're welcome to say so. I'm happy to admit I made a mistake, but..." Makoto said. "S-Son of a bitch...!" Mondo was mad...why...why?! "What's wrong, bro? Come on, tell him he's wrong...! You all ARE wrong! You HAVE to be wrong...! Everything you all just said is wrong! You made it all up!" Taka said pointing at the Yorozuya, Kyoko, and Makoto. "Okay, then why don't we look back on this case one more time, from the beginning?" Makoto said jumping over to get the Yorozuya. "That way, everything will become clear, and we'll all see if we were right or wrong!" Makoto said as Kyoko did the same thing Makoto did. "Heeeeeey what do you think you two are doing?!" Monokuma said in a mad tone. "Sorry Monokuma...but..." Gintoki changes into his Ginpachi-sensei outfit giving Makoto and Kyoko styled Ginpachi-sensei outfits too. Shinpachi and Kagura get the chalkboard and chalk and bring it to the three. "We need recap everything so far to prove to Taka that Mondo is indeed the killer!!!" Gintoki said. 


	18. Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: Class Trial (3)

"Alright kids today we going to teach you how Mondo killed Chihiro...and Joining me today on this is Makoto-sensei and Kyoko-sensei..." Gintoki aka Ginpachi said. "Hope you all are ready...!!" Gintoki said. "First, let's take a look back to before the incident..." Makoto said as he draws the chalk board the manga...Gintoki was impressed by his art skills. 

  
  
"Last night, Celeste saw Chihiro in the warehouse, correct? At the time, she was apparently stuffing something into a duffel bag. That "something" was a blue tracksuit. You can confirm this, right Celeste?" Makoto said as Celeste nodded. 

  
  
"With bag in hand, Chihiro headed out, even though it was officially nighttime. She made her way to the locker room. Specifically, the boys locker room. But how could the victim, who was apparently a girl, access the boys locker room?" Makoto asked everyone witch no one had a answer. "Simple. Because "she" was really a he. Which is why he was able to use his own e-Handbook to gain entrance to the boys locker room." Gintoki said. 

  
  
"Once inside, he met with someone there. And the person he met was the one who killed him! It seems likely that the killer grabbed the nearby dumbbell, approached the unsuspecting Chihiro..." Kyoko said. 

  
  
"Bam! The Person attacked Chihiro...and that's where the bloodstains on the poster and carpeting in the boys locker room come from." Gintoki said. 

  
  
"It was likely in the heat of the moment. The body was arranged, but the murder itself felt unplanned." Makoto said. 

  
  
"Which is why the killer hurried to try and hide the act. First, pulling up the bloodstained carpet, then removing the bloody poster...and finally carrying the corpse into the girls locker room. A girl's handbook was necessary to get into the locker room, of course... But this alone doesn't prove that the killer was necessarily a girl." Kyoko said.

  
  
"After all, Sayaka's handbook had been placed in the main hall. Using one of those, a boy could get into the girls locker room without much problem and that's exactly how the killer did it. With the carpet and the poster they'd brought with them, they got to work." Makoto said.  
  
  
  
"They changed the layout of the boys and girls locker room, in what you might call...a crime scene switch!" Gintoki said. 

  
  
"That could have been the end of things, but no...Byakuya discovered the body and decided to...intervene in the situation, making things even more complicated. So, after stumbling on the crime scene, he went and grabbed the extension cord from the library, and then *he* got to work." Makoto said.

  
  
"He used the cord to string up Chihiro's lifeless body then, using the victim's own blood, he left a grisly message there at the scene of the crime. He wanted to create the illusion that Genocide Jack was responsible for the slaughter." Kyoko said.

  
  
"Around the same time that Byakuya was putting together this facade, the killer, having already disposed of Chihiro's bag and other belongings, arrived at the sauna. There, they planned to destroy the last piece of evidence...Chihiro's handbook and just as the killer expected, the steamy sauna was enough to ruin the electronic gadget. Somehow, the killer knew that the handbook couldn't stand up to the heat of the sauna. And the reason they knew that is because the sauna had already wrecked their own handbook! ...And that's how it all played out." Gintoki said as he kicks the chalk board out of the way and Gintoki, Makoto and Kyoko change back into there normal outfits. "Isn't that right, Mondo Owada!?" The three said pointing at him. "Kh-Kheeh..." Mondo knew he could not just...lie his way out of this one they told them the whole thing he had to confess. "W-Wait...! No, this can't be right! Where's your evidence...? Y-Yeah, where's your evidence!? You need evidence! You need proof! Without any proof, you can't pin any of th-!" Taka was interrupted by Mondo. "Y-Your too damn good at this.." Mondo said. "B-Brother?!" Taka was shocked. "Yeah. Yeah...I did it... I killed him." Mondo said. "Bro? Bro...what are you saying?" Taka was very shocked. "I got no choice, man. After hearing all that, I gotta just...give up. Go ahead, Monokuma. Get it over with...Ask for the god damned verdict..." Mondo said to Monokuma. "Roger that!" Monokuma said. "G-Ghhh...w-why...why?!" Taka was so sadden he slammed his fist. "Time for the moment we've all been waiting for! Grab your lever and give it a yank! Who will you elect as the blackened this time around? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee!?" Monokuma said as the lights went out after everyone voted. "I am not getting use to this!" Gintoki said. The Monokuma vote is shown and well. 

  
  
They were right. Mondo was the killer! "Uh-oh...This time it looks like...you got it right again! Yes, it is so. The blackened that killed Chihiro Fujisaki was Mondo Owaaadaaaa!" Monokuma said as the lights came back on. "In case you're wondering, Shock of all shock. Kiyotaka voted for his own bro! Man Mr. Ishimaru you really showed me!" Monokuma said. "I-I-I...I just...w-want to know Bro..." Taka said brokenly. "Sorry...." Mondo said. "Why!? Why why why why why!? WHYYY!? Wh...why? Why did you do it!?" Taka asked with tears coming down his face. Mondo said nothing. "Well, it looks like Mondo's taken a vow of silence, so allow me to explain on his behalf..." Monokuma then explained Chihiro's Backstory to them. The Yorozuya already knew this thanks to Ego. "So i think i know what might have happened." Gintoki said. "Ohhhh you do? Okay then i will let you explain!" Monokuma said. "So the reason as to why Chihiro and Mondo wanted to meet was so Chihiro could get stronger from Mondo...the other reason might have been..."

  
  
"The possibility of having his embarrassing memories and secrets exposed..." Gintoki said. "Th-That's impossible! Nothing could have been that bad! Something he didn't want anyone to know, even if it meant killing someone...? It's impossible!" Taka said. "How many times must I repeat myself? To judge others by your own standard is the height of folly. Even if you can't comprehend it, he obviously can. That's all there is to it." Togami said. Everyone expect Taka...agreed. "Well, while we're on the subject...why don't I tell you? That embarrassing memory, that secret he didn't want anyone to know... You know what Mondo did? He killed his own brother!" Monokuma said witch shocked everyone. "Gh--!" Mondo sounded. Monokuma then explains the Backstory of Mondo of how his brother saved him from a trunk running into him. Diya that was Mondo's brother's name told him it was a promise between men that Mondo would run the Crazy Diamond group. He lied to himself though Mondo said to himself that he was strong. He would say that to himself over and over again. Yet as soon as the killing game began, he realized no matter how tough he pretended to be, he was just another weakling that could die in an instant and then the lovely, the hateful Monokuma announced the revealing of the embarrassing secrets. At that point, it was clear I would have no problem shedding light on his secret...'Mondo killed his own older brother.' "N-No matter what...I couldn't let the other gang members find out. If that happened, everything would have been ruined... Everything me and my brother had worked to create...woulda been destroyed... His death...all the guilt I'd been carrying around...it all woulda been for nothing. So that's why...That's why I...I...!" Mondo said after the backstory of Mondo was told. "Mondo..." Makoto said sadly. "After I saw what Monokuma had on me my head filled up with a kind of fuzzy uneasiness, and just started swirlin' around. I'd never felt anything like it before. I didn't know what to do about it. I wasn't sure what to think of say. But after a while, that fuzzy uneasiness...turned itself into a rock-hard lump of anxiety, way down in my stomach...! And it was right around then that Chihiro asked me to start working out with him. And right there, I... He told me a secret. His words were like a knife in my gut...I felt like he was exposing the lie I'd been living myself. I was...jealous. I was jealous of Chihiro's strength. He had the strength to face his own weakness, to try and overcome it...! It was the kind of strength I've never had... So I was jealous of him. And that jealously...broke me. I felt like I could hear something starting to...creak. Something...inside my head and then everything went black." Mondo explained. "I don't remember anything after that...When I woke up again, he was laying at my feet...covered in blood...I had the dumbbell in my hand...and I was just starting at him...down on the ground..." Mondo was sounding like breaking apart. "H-Hey..." Taka tears were still running down his face. "...I...killed him. I killed Chihiro. Even after all this time, I'm still just as weak as I've always been and thanks to that, I did something I can never take back...!" Mondo said. 'Mondo... He was normally so aggressive, so angry...He hid that weak side away from everyone. That was his secret...A weakness that lived in a heart like his...and it turned him cold-blooded... Goddammit!' Makoto thought to himself. "Ahh-hahaha! Look at him! You see? You're all just like him! For a secret from the past, for a memory...For that, he killed another living human in cold blood! He couldn't cut free of his regrets from the outside world. He doesn't know what true strength is. Do you see hope anywhere in there!? Cuz I sure don't!" Monokuma said that makes Taka get mad.  
"You...bastard! Just shut up, you son of a bitc-!"  
"No...The bear has a point."  
"....Ghhhh!!! Again you agree with the bear?!" Taka sounded mad at Gintoki and he went up to him to grab by the Kimono. "WHY?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU AGREE WITH HIM?!" Taka looked pissed at him but Gintoki just looks at him seriously. "Because that has happened to me...." Gintoki said. It shocked everyone in the room expect for Shinpachi and Kagura. "People can hanged up on the most smallest of things...or even the biggest of things....even if you think people will forget it...people will know...They always be hanged up...on the worst thing you could break...trust..." Gintoki said remembering Taksugi...the person who he broke his promise and had to fight everytime. "Upupupup once again the samurai agrees with me...it is interesting how bold you are...but right now we need ger ready! Because the time for punishing is fast approaching!" Monokuma said. "P-Punishing...?" Makoto said. "You mean...execution...!?" Taka drops Gintoki and looks at Monokuma. "That's what I promised you, right? The blackened that disturbs the peace will be punished." Monokuma said. "H-Hold on!" Taka begged. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader!" Monokuma said. "N-No, wait! Wait!" Taka begged for Monokuma to not do it. "Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" Monokuma said out loud. "I! Said! WAAAAAIIIITT!!!" Taka said also out loud. Mondo just looks at Taka as the collar gets onto his neck. "...Sorry, man...I couldn't keep the promise we made...from one man to another..." Mondo said as he pulled away and into his punishment.  
  
  
  
The Cage of Death...this one was hard to watch for everyone even the Yorozuya this was something they never thought would happen. "Laugh at death, and your soul will forever be at peace." Monokuma said after it was all over it was...fitting. "It...can't be... My...brother..." Taka was in pure shock it had happen...his brother was dead. "Urraaaaaaahhh...! URRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Taka's screams out. Togami...he wanted to say something on the lines of how disappointing it all was but for some reason it never came the words never came. "...." Togami just looks at his hands...and he sighed. "Is this really a true victory worth of the name of the Togami family..." Togami looks at the Yorozuya. 

  
  
".....Those three....have....have they changed me?" Togami asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, anyway, like I was saying...This is a pretty good spot...Yeah, a *really* good spot! Anyway, isn't it amazing how that girl went and killed someone before things even had a chance to get boring? Once things really get moving, it'll be like a rollercoaster. There won't be any stopping it! Fear and despair charge forward at a speed nothing can hope to match. But I must admit, I'm disappointed...I went to all the pain and effort of making you part of the group, and you couldn't play your part...You do remember you were supposed to make the first move, right? Well, no biggie. Nothing we can do about it now. So just do your best to make things more exciting from now on, okay? After all, that's what everyone wants to see..."  
"...There's one thing I'd like to ask you..."  
"As long as you don't wanna know my measurements, fire away!"  
"....What happened to her? I saw her just poof away..."  
"Ohhhh her...She will be not needed...i have new plan on how to make things more fun around here! You just need to sit back and watch...the Yorozuya have made this whole killing game interesting wouldn't you agree?"  
"..."  
  
  
  


  
**Act 2: Weekly Shounen Despair Magazine: End**


	19. Intermission 2

"Oi! Geezer! You here?!" Hijikata called out for Hiraga Gengai as they were at his mechanic place trying to look for him along with Kondo, Sogo and Mukuro. After learning that Gintoki and co got transported to a killing game they went to Gengai's place to get info from him about how they could get in contact with the Yorozuya. "Are you trying to look for Gengai?" Someone said as Hijikata heard the voice. "Huh? What the hell? Come on!" Hiikata told them as he sighs. "Sorry Sorry...i just never met you before Hijikata..." It was Sakata Kintoki. He was the robot builed by Gengai when Shinpachi and Kagura were at Gintoki for leaving them behind during the thorny arc. He was made to be the perfect yorozuya substitute but he did that by mind controling everyone. He would latter be stopped by Gintoki and he had a change of hear and would latter help Gengai and Tama in powering the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Gengai Cannon, seeking "revenge" on Sakata Gintoki by saving the world before him. He was subsequently destroyed along with Tama by the nano-machines fired by the cannon but was latter rebuild by Gengai along with Tama and builing the 'Fuyou' Unit O1-Minni aka Tamko. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like Gintoki?" Hijikata said looking at him funny. "...Sigh seems he didn't tell you? Find...I am Sakata Kintoki it is nice to finally meet you..." Kintoki said with a little smirk on his face. "So what brings you here?" Kintoki asked. "....We here for Gengai we need his help..." Hijikata said. "Help? Is this about how no one has seen Gintoki in six days?" Kintoki asked as Hijikata nods. "Yes the dumbass got himself and his co workers in a 'killing' game." Hijikata said witch confusions Kintoki. "Killing game?"Kintoki wanted to know what this killing game is and how did he get pulled into it. "Let me go get her...OIII MUKURKO GET OVER HERE!!!" Hijikata called out as Kintoki got more confused. "Who?" As Kintoki said that Mukuro walked over to them now her clothing is that of Shinsengumi's she did join it after all because of Gintoki and the fact Hijikata was a friend of Gintoki's. "Yes Hijikata-san?" Mukuro asked. "Introduce yourself to the robot." Hijikata said as Mukuro nodded and bowed a bit. "I am Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier." She said witch got Kintoki more confused. "Ultimate Soldier?" Hijikata knew that would be confusing he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of 'Ultimates'. "She is from a school called Hope's Peak Academy it is a school for people who have a talent..." Hijikata said. "I see..." Kintoki said 'A school for people that have a talent...never heard of that before.' Kintoki thought. "Alright now explained to him what you know..." Hijikata said as Mukuro nodded. "....My sister Junko...has trapped 16 students in hope peeks with me and her in there as well it was for fun...at least my sister said it was...the Yorozuya came out of no where and Gintoki saved me...from getting killed by my own sister..." Mukuro still remembered what happened witch made her grip her fist. 'Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed. You've violated a school regulation... I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!' Those were the words Monokuma who was controled by Junko said before Gintoki pushed her out of the way...she wanted to move but her body didn't want to for some reason and when she saw Gintoki all she thought was...'Was i going to die?' Mukuro was glad though Gintoki saved her. "Jeez that sucks.." Kintoki said feeling kinda bad for her. "Yeah we are trying to find Gengai because Gintoki must have used that world teleaporter he gave the Yorozuya." Hijikata said as Kintoki sighs. "Gengai told me about that thing...how they used it to go to the 'Sket Dance' world and then they got thrown into different times of the 'Sket Dance' world and Shinpachi almost ended up vanishing because he didn't have his glasses...and on top of that when they came back all Gintoki ever said to Gengai was....'Don't ask why Shinpachi got so many slap marks...Kagura slapped him about 9 or 10 times'..." Kintoki explained. "....Jeez do those three just keep getting themselves into trouble..." Hijikata sighs...right on cue Gengai shows up. "It amazing how they didn't end up ruining there world..." Gengai said. "Ah Gengai..." Kintoki said. "Ah Hijikata...what brings you and your...friends here?" Gengai asked as he looks at the girl. "And who is she?" Hijikata sighed at Gengai's question. "This here is Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier..She is from a school called Hope's Peak Academy it is a school for people who have a talent." Hijikata explained. "Hope's Peak? You are not from around here..." Gengai said as Mukuro nodded and explained her whole deal. "I see...the samurai saved you from getting killed by your sister..." Gengai said sighing. "That samurai..." He said. "Yeah we are thinking about at least being able to get in contact with The Yorozuya somehow in that school..." Hijikata said. "Hmmm shouldn't be that hard right...?" Gengai said as Mukuro shakes her head. "It is not going to be that easy...since the school is locked up very much tight and the protection on school is surprisingly strong...it would take awhile until we break it..." She said...Gengai smirks at that. "Hehehe...it shouldn't be that hard....You are taking to someone who rebuild the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon! No protection can get pass me!" Gengai says as Hijikata sighs. "You really are referring to that thing..." Hijikata said this was not going to be easy that was for sure.

  
It was now Night Time it was just after the 2nd trail but before the next day. "... Nng...*Sniff* *Sniff sniff*." Poor Hina couldn't sleep she was crying that...trail was very stressful one for everyone even Togami. "I know I shouldn't cry...But...I've had enough. I can't take it anymore. Getting out of here...anytime soon...It's...impossible. I can't let myself think about...how much I want to get out of here. If I keep thinking like that, I might decide to......Donuts. I need to eat some donuts...! That'll cheer me up!" Hina said to herself as she got dressed. "Glazed donuts, twisty donuts, jelly donuts, cream-filled, donut holes, malasadas...! O god of donuts! I'm praying for a wonderful encounter!" Hina said as she walked out of her room. "*Sniff* I'm sorry...Please forgive me for breaking the nighttime rule...But right now, for me...donuts are absolutely necessary...!" Hina said to who ever could hear her as just then she heard humming sounds. "...Huh?" Hina heard it but she didn't know where it was coming from yet or even what it was..."What's that sound?" Hina asked herself she heard it coming from the bathhouse so she went to where the sound was coming from. "I'm super scared, but..." Hina then sees a green light glowing from a locker. "I-Is...? Is someone there?...*Gasp*" Hina had found...

  
  
 **Alter Ego.** "Um hello there! You must be one of Ginoki's frie-!" As Ego was about to say something. They heard...."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hina screaming and running away back to her room and to bed. "...." Ego didn't know what to think of that but...they looked nice.


	20. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Daily Life (1)

The morning after the conclusion of the second class trial...Everyone met up in the dining hall, just like always even Togami showed up...Toko didn't tho...but at least one person who was not all for this was here. Hina was also not there. Well it was a weird start to this morning. "Today's count kinda sucks, huh? Byakuya at least showed up but Toko has refused to show up..." Hiro said. "And I haven't seen Miss Asahina anywhere." Hifumi said. "She said her stomach was hurting, so she's taking it easy in her room for today." Sakura said. "That is rather unusual for her. Normally she is so full of energy." Celestia said. "Which is exactly what makes me worry..." Sakura said. "So it's just the 11 of us then?" Kyoko said. "It looks that way..." Makoto said. "It's times like this where the committee chairman needs to get things going with a BANG!" Hiro tried to get Taka to do something but...well if you could not tell.

He is not fine...at all. "..." Taka said nothing. "You know....couldn't we just let Taka rest since he has been acting like this since the end of the class trail?" Gintoki said Taka hasn't said a word since everything that happened yesterday...One look at his face showed he hadn't slept a wink last night. It must be because of Mondo...

  
  
The two of them became so close, and then he finds out Mondo killed Chihiro and then...having to watch Mondo get punished. And nothing he could do about it no one could imagine what it must have done to him. "So, I mean...what's gonna happen now? We haven't found any way out, and we have no idea if help's ever gonna come. Ngh! Now I'm all depressed just thinking about it..." Hifumi said.  
"We simply have to make the best of things--do our best to get along and live here together in pea-"  
"Coming from the girl who threw a tea cup at me the other day because of someone not making your milk tea right!"   
"Shut it!!" Celestia said to Gintoki. "Okay, well, anyway...Since Taka's like, catatonic...As the oldest one here, I'm officially stepping up to take the lea-!" Hiro was stopped by Gintoki. "I am in like my Late Twenties...so i feel like i should take the lead since you can't lead for shit...and Taka is catatonic." Gintoki said as that shuts Hiro up quickly. "Anyways...so here is the plan let's all go around and spend the rest of the day searching the school." Gintoki said. "Searching...?" Makoto. "Well since the class trail is over..." Gintoki started to say. "...there should be new places for us to investigate." Sakura finished what he was going to say. "Yep! Maybe we'll find some kind of clue this time! Maybe about a way out of here...maybe about who the mastermind of this whole thing is we don't know until we check!" Gintoki said. "Then once we're done eating, let's split up and begin looking around. So you have any problem with that, Celeste?" Sakura said. "Hmm...There may well be a discovery waiting for us which may further enrich our life here." Celestia said. "She is already off in her own world." Shinpachi sighed and just as they were starting to come together expect Togami, she barged in and ruined the conversation...kinda. "You called for me, and so I appear! Genocide--!" Yeah it was Jill. "Ahh! Nobody called for you!" Hifumi said. "Morning there Jill...no Toko?" Gintoki asked Jill. "God, this place is just AMAZING! Finally a place I can just be my murderous self! Which is why I've decided to stop holding back and spread my wings! No more hiding in a cave for me! Plus, I have another battle to fight! The whole "killer with a split personality" thing is sooo overdone. I gotta destroy that stereotype! I'll fight all day and all night to murder those totally slanderous cliches!" Jill said. "But...you *are* a killer with a split personality..." Gintoki said. "Gh--! If she weren't here, my chances of survival would go up AT LEAST 10%!" Hifumi said. "So it be just 10%?" Shinpachi said. "C'mon, you gotta back me up here! Even the biggest stars need the little people to hold them up! Kyeeehahahaha!" Jill laughed. "Well, whatever else we do today, first we should eat. We can't do anything on an empty stomach." Sakura said. "You're right. Let's hurry up and eat so we can start our investigation..." Makoto said. "Kyeehahaha!" So they were forced (at least Makoto thought that) to eat breakfast with a murderer. And after there much needed but very annoying meal they set to work looking around the school while Gintoki puts Taka back in his-own room because he needed the god damn rest. 

  
During the search the Yorozuya came to the art room repository. They looked around to see for any clues and then Gintoki sees something on the ground. "There's something on the floor. It looks like...a picture." Gintoki said as he grabs the picture and then was shocked at what he saw. "Um Gin-san what is it?" Shinpachi asked as he and Kagura came to Gin's side and was shocked as well.

  
  
"What?" What they saw in that picture was Chihiro, Leon, and Mondo and they were...smiling. It kinda made Gintoki feel bad for punching Leon in the gut. "What is this...?" Questions started racing through there heads, one after the other. Why is it only these three people? What are they doing together? How come they're smiling like that? When was it taken? Who took it? Where's the camera they used? How'd they get it developed? And in the picture, the window in the classroom..."There is no metal plate covering it! Which must mean, whever thsi picture was taken...it is not here?" Shinpachi said vut there was no time to find an answer. All the questions floating around in there head were quickly drowned out by...Monokuma. "That's mine! Give it back!" Monokuma tried to snatched the photo out of there hand but...Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura all ran away from him before he had to chance at this point running away from Monokuma is the best chance at not trying to get killed by him. "Grrrrrrrr!!! Damn it!!! Why did i keep that photo around here?!" Monokuma said to himself. 

  
Back in the Dining hall. Makoto came there to see...Hina. "Ah--!" Hina sounded. "Hina?!" Makoto tried to talk to her but his was was immediately drowned out by the others as they rushed into the dining hall. "Hina!" Sakura said. "Huh? I thought she was sick of somethin'." Hiro said. Everyone rushed past Makoto and crowded around Hina. Being surrounded by everyone like that, Hina looked really uncomfortable. "Are you feeling better already?" Sakura asked Hina. " Y-Yeah...I ate a few donuts, and that really helped a lot." Hina said. "You do love those donuts..." Makoto said. "But...wasn't it your stomach that was hurting?" Celestia said. "Well, my stomachache kinda made me hungry, so...you know...Er, ahaha...I guess my memory's kinda fuzzy lately..." Hina said lying and the Yorozuya 100 and 1% bullshit. "They say that a goldfish will eat however much food you give it, even if it's about to burst. Miss Asahina's pretty much the same, it looks like." Hifumi said. "Hey! You of all people don't have any room to talk!" Hina said. "Anyway... I was worried about you." Sakura said. "S-Sorry..." Hina said. "Besides that, you--!" Oh right Jill went with them to look around the new floor. "H-Huh...?" Hina was confused at what Jill was going to say. "Jeez, your knockers are HUGE! What the heck, did you convince them to double up on milk production!?" Jill said making Sakura mad you can tell Sakura is mad when there is this blue arua around her that makes me you think. 'Yeah i am not messing with her' so that is what she is doing. "Stay away from her, fiend." Sakura said. "Wow...at least we are getting the boob jokes this late..." Gintoki said. "Anyways...first thing's first, we should talk about what we found." Gintoki said. 

It was now the Yorozuya's turn to share info with the others. The others did find some good stuff like a cam and there is a nurses office here so there was that but this find the Yorozuya found was good! "Hey, um...can we tell you guys something? We found something that's...kinda been bothering us." Gintoki said rubbing the back of his own head. "What is it?" Kyoko asked. "We found this weird picture in the repository. Monokuma try to take it from us but we ran away from him faster than you can say Sonic." Gintoki said. "A weird picture? You mean, like...dirty!?" Hina said. "No, not that kind of weird. It was...a picture of Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro all together." Shinpachi said. "Those three...?" That made Kyoko for the first time confused. "And the three of them were...laughing...okay really smiling but details, details." Gintoki said. "It showed the three of them together, laughing? When could it have been taken?" Hifumi asked. "And there's more...In the picture, there weren't any metal sheets covering the windows." Kagura said. "Then...the picture wasn't taken here?" Sakura said. "But I don't recall hearing anything about them knowing each other before coming to this school." Celestia said. "You probably just imagined it! Monokuma cast a spell on you!" Hifumi said as Gintoki pulled out the picture to show them. "You look at this and tell me are we imagining it!" Gintoki said. "But if it wasn't taken before we got here, or *after* we got here..." Hina said. "I bet they're all still aliv-!" Hiro stopped by Shinpachi. "No...they are dead as door nails either murdered or executed." Shinpachi said. "So we have to figure out when that picture was taken..." Makoto said. "Monokuma most likely forged it. I can't imagine any other possibility." Celestia said. "That's bullshit! Why would he want a photo back that badly? If it was forged?!" Gintoki said. "....I agree it seems...too weird to just leave out in the open like that..." Kyoko said. "Speaking of weird...there is something that has been [bothering me]. I would like to discuss that." Celestia said. "What's bothering you, Celeste?" Makoto said. "It's about Hina..." Celestia said. "What? Me!?" Hina said shocked. "You said your stomach hurt, did you not? But I believe that was a lie. What really happened?" Celestia said. "Huh?" Hina was confused. "It varies from person to person, but whenever someone lies, they tend to have a way of showing it. It is called a "tell"--something that you can't hide, no matter how hard you try. Whenever Hina lies, the tip of her nose gets just a little bit longer." Celestia said. "What!? For real!?" Hina said. "Actually, no." Celestia said. "What was the point of that?!" Gintoki said. "It was for her reaction...it just now confirmed it--she *was* lying." Celestia said. "Th-That's no fair!" Hina said. "Hmhm. If you are going to lie, at least try to lie convincingly." Celestia said. "Hina...be honest. Were you lying about your stomachache?" Sakura asked to witch Hina meakedly nodded. "Why...? Why would you lie about that?" Asked Sakura. "Are you feeling guilty about something!?" Hifumi said. "No, that's not it at all! It's just... I mean, I have a reason for it! To be honest...I didn't have a stomachache. I did it cuz...even it I came and told you [the truth], I thought you wouldn't believe me..." Hina said. "The truth...?" Makoto asked. "...I saw it." Hina said. "Saw what...?" Makoto was confused. "A ghost..." That made Gintoki go hide under a table. "A ghost...? You mean like, THAT ghost!?" Hifumi said. "Is there more than one ghost...?" Kyoko said. "B-But...I mean, ghosts are..." Makoto started to say.   
"See! I told you you wouldn't believe me!"  
"I-It's not that I don't believe you, but..."  
"Gintoki believes her if him under a table counts as believing her."   
"SHUT UP SHINPACHI I HAVE A FEAR OF GHOST WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!!" Gintoki said to Shinpachi's remark. "...I believe you. No matter what anyone else might say, I will believe whatever you say, no matter what. So...can you tell us exactly what happened?" Sakura said. "If you really mean that, Sakura...then okay. I'll tell you. Umm, so...it happened last night." Hina then explains what happened last night where she saw this ghost aka met Ego...that casued to get up from the hiding table. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Hifumi said. "N-No way...! A gh-gh-gh-ghost!?" Hiro said. "....God damn it you guys!" Gintoki facepalms witch everyone expect the Yorozuya were shocked by Gintoki's not being shocked at all of Hina's story. "Hina did you ran away from Alter Ego?" Gintoki asked witch made her and the rest confused. "Alter ego?" Hina said. "....That is it! We are all going to the bathhouse and you are going to say sorry for running away in fear of them!!" Gintoki said as he along with Shinpachi and Kagura dragged everyone expect Togami because he went to go read witch they didn't mind at that point and Jill ran to go find Togmai because at least the Jill side of Toko likes Togami somewhat. Little did our heroes know this was about to get crazy and i mean a whole lot crazier then before.

  
**Act 3: Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero**


	21. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Daily Life (2)

"U-Ummm why do i got to say sorry to it?"  
"Urg... I'm getting goosebumps..."  
"Ia! Ia! Cthulhu Fhtagn!"  
"Shut up! What if he actually shows up!?"  
"Yorozuya...where is this Alter Ego?"   
"Simple..." Gintoki and the others were in the bath house because of Hina's thing she did last night and Gintoki wanting HIna to say sorry to Alter Ego.

  
  
"He is in that open locker over there..." He points to the locker that was open and the other kids got to look inside. They saw a laptop in there. "...a laptop? What's something like that doing here?" Makoto asked. "It is the laptop from the library...from what we were able to think...Chihiro fixed the laptop and put it in here...for us to find..." Gintoki said as he turns on the laptop. "Ah! Gintoki-san! You're here!" Yeah and like before Chihiro's face appeared, taking up the entire display. "I-It's a ghost! Buddha and sweet baby Jesus, save me!" Hiro said. "Calm yourself dumbass this is not ghost..." Gintoki said. "Huh?" Hiro was confused. "Then...is this?" Hina started to say as Gintoki typed 'Introdunce yourself to the others...' He typed. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki...or Alter Ego as they call me...Eheh... I always get so embarassed introducing myself." It says. "Th-That voice... The tone and everything..." Makoto said. "It's Alter Ego...he has been trying at the files on this laptop here...but files are protected so tightly witch means they must contain some important secret...more or less it maybe is the secret of this school." Gintoki said witch made Makoto shocked that Ego has been at it trying at the files to get them unlocked. "Speaking of witch..." Gintoki typed on the keybord. 'How goes unlocking the files? You got them unlocked yet?' He typed. "It is going good so far...but these files are so locked up but i will keep trying!" Ego said. 'Keep it up! Don't let Monokuma or anyone else take you...' Gintoki typed. "Don't worry...like i said before i got my plan of yelling really loud." Ego said. "It's a pretty...basic plan, I have to say..." Makoto said. "That is fine during the day, but nighttime is a concern..." Celestia said. "Huh? Why?" Makoto asked. "Have you forgotten? All our rooms are completely soundproof. Once we close our doors, he can screen as loud as he wants but we won't hear a thing." Celestia said. "I have a copy of Alter Ego on my phone but..." Gintoki started to say as Kyoko came up with an idea. "Once nighttime comes, I'll leave the door to my room open. Then there's no way I can miss Alter Ego yelling." Kyoko said. "B-But...if you leave your door open all night, then..." Hiro said. "There's a chance I may become a victim myself, I know but I'm not as weak as you may think. I wouldn't go down without a fight, I assure you and besides the Yorozuya always are in my room..." Kyoko said there was an undeniable strength in her voice when she said that. She was totally confident she would be okay. That confidence was somewhat similar to Byakuya's tone, but at the same time different. Yeah, it had an entirely different feel, for sure like someone who'd been dropped onto a battlefield versus someone who'd been born on a battlefield. Makoto felt like that was the fundamental difference. 'We will come back latter to check up on the file unlocking is going till then keep at it!' Gintoki typed. "You got it!" Ego said. "Hurm..." Hiro sounded. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Makoto asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if we might be able to get this laptop online. Then we could call for help from the outside..." Hiro said.   
"But this is just a dressing room. I don't think you can get online from here..."  
"How would we even call them is the real question!" Shinpachi said after Hina. "Well if we take it out of here and find somewhere that *does* have online access...!" Hiro idea was shot down by Hifumi of all people. "Th-That's way too dangerous! The mastermind would find out in no time!" Hifumi said. "Oh, yeah...true." Hiro said "No time for taking needless risks. Me, Shinpachi, Kagura and Koyko will monitor the progress of the file analysis. I'm confident we'll find out some cules..." Gintoki said. "This feels like a detour more than anything else, but...I suppose it can't be helped." Celestia said. "Well, for now all we can do it wait for Alter Ego to finish his work." Sakura said. "So, should we get going?" Hiro asked. "Indeed." Kyoko said and they all left the dressing room as soon as they were out in the all, Hina let out a joyful shout or at least tried. "Isn't it awesome!? I ended up doing something totally awesome, rig-"  
"All you did was scream at the thing we were the ones who found it first." Gintoki said and as if he'd been waiting for his cue. "Dun da-da duuun! Gintoki has gained enough experience to level up!" Monokuma shows up out of no where. "So....what was this cool thing?" Monokuma asked. "M-Monokuma!" Makoto said. "You guys all seem in remarkably good spirits. Did something happen!?" Monokuma asked.  
"N-No, nothing in particular...!"  
"Ooh, keeping secrets? No fair! I demand an exclusive interview!" Monokuma said. "Denied, denied, super denied!" Hifumi said. "Y-Yeah, just because you demand something, doesn't mean we have to do it!" Hina said. "Do it...? You mean, like, *do it* do it?" Monokuma said.  
"Wait, what? What do you mean, *do it* do it?"  
"Ewww, gross! You said "do it"!"  
"What!? You said it first!"  
"WHAT IS THIS CONVERSATION?!?" Shinpachi yelled. "We were just talking about going to the bathhouse. We have not had a chance to relax in some time." Celestia said. "...Huh?" Monokuma was confused and so was everyone else. "But unfortunately, the bathhouse is not divided into men and women sections. So we decided to do rock-paper-scissors to decide which group would go first. Hina won the match for us, and that is why we are all so pleased." Celestia said. "Y-Yeah, that's right! Speaking of which...Okay, boys! Why don't you head on back to the dining hall or something? We're gonna take a nice, long bath!" Hina said. "Ahhh, jeez, what're ya gonna do, right!? We lost, fair and square!" Hiro said. "Well, ladies? Shall we go?" Celestia said grabbing Kagura who herself was confused and so Celesita and the other girls headed back into the dressing room with Kagura dragged along with them. "....What is going on right now?" Shinpachi asked. "U-Umm...Nuts and dammit! We totally lost! Another day without getting to take my very first bath here!" Hifumi said. "Y-Yeah, but...tomorrow for sure! You'll definitely get that bath tomorrow!" Hiro said. "Okay, so...should we head back to the dining hall now?" Makoto asked. "Hooooold on! Something's strange here...VERY strange!" Monokuma said. "Strange? What do you mean?" Makoto asked. "What's strange is, this is the perfect chance for you to sneak a peek!" Monokuma said. "...Huh?" Makoto was confused. "Ng-gh-gh! Th-That's...! You're absolutely right!" Hifumi said. "I thought you were all about the 2D..." Hiro said. "All of you need to shut up, sit down, and listen to what I have to say... An opportunity like this doesn't come along very often... It's the ideal setting of a man's fantasy!" Monokuma said. "..." Makoto said nothing as he looked a the bathhouse enter point. "Okay...Makoto you are not going to be along for this...man's fantasy are yo-" Gintoki was cut off by Makoto's words. "Okay... Let's go!" Makoto said as with the "man's fantasy" burning in his chest, he decided to head back to the bathhouse! "MAKOTO IS GOING TO TURN INTO A PERV!!!" Shinpachi yelled. "Puhuhu... Have fun in your man's fantasy...! Have a smashing good time!" Monokuma said as Gintok and Shinpachi were not going to take this anymore and just went to the gym to maybe talk to some normal people for a change.

"Well, Well, Well...seems you two showing up early..." Togami said as the two men Yorozuya members enter the gym with Togami and Toko here. "Byakuya what are you doing here?" Gintoki asked. "Let's just say...the bear has got a new motive for us..." Togami said as the Yorozuya men were shocked. "What?! What is it this time?" Shinpachi asked. "Don't know all he said to me was that he had...a 'present' for me..." Togami said as the Yorozuya look over to Toko who is back to being Toko and not crazy Jill. "At least you went to back to normal after this morning..." Gintoki said. "I heard what sounded like a sneeze, and she was back to her old self." Togami said. "So is this like dragon ball with Launch now?" Gintoki asked. "S-Shut it....Y-Yorozuya..." Toko said. "Hey i mean i just saying the truth..." Gintoki said as the four now wait for the others to come to the gym expect Taka because he be resting or trying to at least.


	22. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Daily Life (3)

Sometime latter the others finally showed up. "To be kept waiting by the likes of you. Rest assured, if we had access to firearms, you'd all be dead." Togami said. "Byakuya...? Did you get here early along with Gintoki and Shinpachi?" Makoto asked. "Did you forget how to walk? Is that why you're late? It's simple--right foot, left foot. Right foot..." Togami said. "Hmhmhm. The same as always, I see. Her, on the other hand..." Celestia looks at Toko. "Yeah she went back to normal Dragon Ball style..." Gintoki said. "It looks like everyone's here.." Sakura said. "Witch means..." Kyoko said as right on cue Monokuma showed up. "It looks like everyone's here! So then, let's get started!" Monokuma said. "Bear just get it over with it!" Kagura said. "Yeah this has been the 3rd time we have to do this!" Gintoki said. "Puhuhu... You don't have to get so defensive. Calm down! I've decided to change things up a bit this time. Up till now, I've been using the WOOSH of the North Wind to get you all moving but sometimes you gotta use the Sun to light a fire under someone's butt! Ahh-hahaha! So without further ado, I give you...THIS!" Monokuma said as if like magic. 

  
  
He made money come out of nowhere. "Ten million dollars! I've prepared this graduation present for whichever lucky student makes it out of here alive! Whaddya think? It's ten million bucks! Ten million smackaroos! It's like totally wowie wow wow, am I right!?" Monokuma said. "Ten million dollars is..." Makoto started to say. "It's not nearly enough." Togami said. "I agree with Togami it should have been 100 million dollars! Gintoki said as Shinpachi smaks his head. "When it comes to motives, money certainly is the gold standard, so to speak. Whether it's in a mystery novel, or the real world..." Kyoko said "B-But...There's no way we'd kill each other for money!" Hina said. "She's right. You can't simply purchase a person's life." Sakura said. "You can say ten million or however much, I don't give a crap! For serious!" Hiro said. "Yeah...they're all right...Whether it's ten million, or any other amount of money...No, not even just money. From now on, no matter what you do, we won't kill our friends!" Makoto said. "C'mon, stop trying to act tough. The most important thing is to live a pure and moral communal life!" Monokuma then disappeared, leaving his words onstage along with the massive sum of money. "Th-There's nothing to worry about, right? Nobody would kill a friend...for money, right?" Hina said. "Have you so quickly forgotten the lesson from last time? You can't judge others by your own standard." Togami said. "Y-Yeah, there might be someone here who's having m-money problems!" Toka said. "Whatever the case...it will happen without warming so we need to be ready for it..." Gintoki as right on time the Good Night Announcment played. "It's that time already, huh...?" Hina said. "Before we separate, let me remind you... Starting tonight, I'll be leaving my room door open to make sure nothing happens to Alter Ego. But just because my door is open, don't assume that will make me an easy target or the predator may suddenly find itself the prey..." Kyoko said. Her voice was calm and composed, but it was clear she meant what she said. "Then let's take a break...we all need it..." Gintoki said. As soon as Makoto was back in his room, He crawled into bed. Money...There's no way that's gonna get anyone to kill anyone else. He told myself that, but deep in my heart, He was still troubled. After all, He thought the same thing last time, about having there secrets revealed even if the reason for it seems completely nonsensical, a murder can still happen. That's the lesson they learned. But this time...This time, it's different. He was sure of it. Because of the program Chihiro left behind--Alter Ego. They finally have some small hope to grasp onto. As long as they have that, then he was sure things won't go wrong...right?

  
  
  
The next morning in the dinning hall nine people were in the dinning hall this time. Taka went to rest again, and Togami and Toko and doing what ever. "So this time...it is nine of us." Gintoki said. "Byakuya was here yesterday and Toko....is just a lost cause, but..." Sakura said. "It looks like Mr. Ishimaru's gone and started resting more..." Hifumi said. "It's like...He gave up." Hiro said. "For people wound as tight as he is, when you snap, you snap hard." Celestia said. "That is true..." Shinpachi said. "I wish there was some way to make him better..." Makoto said. "On another topic...Kyoko, Gintoki, did everything go alright last night?" Celestia asked Kyoko and Gintoki. "Yes, We didn't have any probmles." Gintoki said. "We went and checked on the laptop a little while ago, and there weren't any problems there, either. But..." Kyoko seemed to hesitate. "It's related to this case, so I suppose I should be blunt. We have to make a new rule. Using Alter Ego without permission is prohibited. Someone going in and out of the dressing room would draw unwanted attention from the mastermind." Kyoko said. "I would have thought that would be obvious. Why do we need to make a rule about it?" Celestia said. "That's a good question. Do you have any thoughts on that, Hifumi?" Kyoko asked Hifumi. "N-No...It's just like you said. We all need to be...very careful..." Hifumi was panting and Gintoki was just giving him the look. "...We are watching you..." Gintoki said. They ate breakfast in a rush, then headed back to there rooms.

  
Sometime latter. 'Ding Dong' Someone rings on Makoto's Doorbell. "Huh? Sounds like someone's here." Makoto went to open the door to let the person in and who was it you might ask? Well it was none other than...

  
  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru. "..." Taka was saying anything yet. "T-Taka!" Makoto was shocked even tho he has been resting. He still does not look well. ".........Is it true? Can I really...see Chihiro?" Taka asked. "Huh? You mean Alter Ego?" Makoto asked back. "He's...still alive?" Taka asked Makoto back. "N-No...not quite..." Makoto said. "Let me see...I want to...talk to him..." Taka said. "T-Taka..." The way he was now, there was no way he could explain what's going on to him...Kyoko said they were not allowed to use Alter Ego without premission. Was Makoto going to break that rule because of Taka? Well he didn't have a choice. "Okay, why don't we get going...?" Makoto was not going to leave Taka like this. 

As Makoto and Taka leave out of the room they spot both Kyoko and Gintoki out in the hall. "Where are you going?" Kyoko asked. "Huh?" Makoto was confused. "It's probably best if you don't drag him around with you too much, given his current condition." Kyoko looked at Taka, standing behind Makoto. "Y-Yeah, I know that... But I was getting kinda hungry. I thought we could head to the dining hall or warehouse or something..." Makoto said. "Well then, I guess that's okay." Kyoko and Gintoki looked to be leaving. Both having doubt Makoto was up to something. So the two followed Makoto and Taka to the Bath House to see what he was doing. "..." Taka looked at the laptop inside the Bath House. "Okay, so...there's a laptop inside the locker, understand? And on the laptop there's a program called Alter Ego." Makoto said. "How do I...talk to him?" Taka asked. "O-Oh, um...Well, you just tell me what you want to say, and I'll type it in for you." Makoto said as Taka said nothing for a bit before. "Do you...hate Mondo? And since I couldn't stop him...do you hate me?" Taka said. 'God damn it! You just asking him a random question like that?!' Gintoki thought to himself. It was clear Taka was forcing himself to get the words out. From his mouth, to the bottom of his heart...he forced his weakened voice to make the sounds. "Please..." Taka said. "O-Okay.." Makoto typed the questions exactly as Taka had asked them. And then...Alter Ego said something. "...Do you hold yourself responsible...? If Master could talk now, I think this is what he would say...Please, live your life for the both of us. It's impossible for me now, but you can still survive and escape--all of you." Ego said as Taka says nothing and Makoto was about to say something else but quickly closed his mouth. "The one asking those questions is...Taka, right? Analyzing all available data, that's the only conclusion I can come to. Master told me how close Taka and Mondo had become. So that must be why he fells responsible..." The screen suddenly went dark. And what appeared next was...something that would make this all go down hill faster then a train all because Taka wanted some closer.

  
  
Ego changed who he was from Chihiro to Mondo. "You're not letting yourself get crushed under the weight of that responsibility, are you!?" MondoEgo said. 'E-Ego?! What are doing?!' Gintoki thought to himself. "Gh--!" Taka was shocked. "A man's only worth as much as the load he can carry! You get it, right bro? Hell, what am I saying? Of course ya do!" MondoEgo said as Taka said nothing. "Th-That's...!" Makoto was shocked at what was going on. "I'm sorry if I startled you... That was my attempt at a simulation, using the data about Mondo that Master had given me. I figured if Taka was depressed, that's the kind of thing Mondo would have said to him...So you're just gonna stand there, huh? Just wait for things to get better? Just take your time and get all depressed... Take the time to indulge your regrets... You might even start walking again without realizing it. Sure, that kind of mediocre thinking might work for some people....What if I said it with that kind of condescending tone!?" Ego was not meaning harm but...deep down Ego kinda regretted it. "...Hehe...Hahaha..." Taka started to laugh. "Taka...?" Makoto was confused and a bit scared. "...It's starting to sink in...The way a bucketful of water sinks into a bone-dry sponge..." Taka started to say some weird things witch just made Makoto more confused. "Those words... Deep within my heart...! They're inside of me! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Just then Taka went Super Syain aka his hair became pure white and his eyes now have a red glowing aura to them. "T-Taka!?" Makoto was so so confused right now. "Who the fudge is Taka!?" Taka didn't even sound like himself. "Y-Your eyes..." Makoto didn't know what he did. "Hey, don't worry about it! Guess I caused kind of a scene, huh? Shoot, man..." Makoto didn't want this to happen. "And your voice..." Makoto turned Taka into someone that was not even himself anymore. "I'm...a new me...Hraaah! I'm totally stuffed with fighting spirit now! Ya dumbbutt!" They said. "O-Okay, Taka... Just calm down." Makoto said. "I AM calm! And don't call me Taka! That's...that's not my name anymore...I'm...me! I! Am! Meeeeeee!" Taka let out a bone-chiliing howl and just as he was about to run out of the room he was stopped by a kick to the gut witch that knocked the wing out of his sail. "H-Hey! Taka!" Makoto saw one that was standing over Taka and the other enter both looking not so pleased at Makoto. "What do you think you're doing?" Kyoko asked Makoto. "K-Kyoko, G-Gintoki! Oh, um...no, see...this is just--" Makoto tried to think of something but..."Dumbass Don't go around doing whatever you feel like. It causes problems. And not just for us. For everyone." Gintoki said. "S-Sorry..." Makoto said. "Sorry? Look at what the hell you did to Taka!!" Gintoki points to Taka. "Why the hell did you listen to him?!" Gintoki said as Makoto says nothing. "We suggest you go back to your room...we will both deal with Taka..." Kyoko said in a very serious tone. "...O-Okay..." Makoto just felt like shit...with that he headed back to his room, embarrassed and sullen. "Now...to deal with this dumbass." Gintoki said looking at the white haired Taka on the floor.


	23. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Daily Life (4)

Yesterday was...bad for Makoto not only has Taka have turned into what ever the hell he has become now but things just felt bad for poor Makoto. "Alright, I need to hurry up and get to the dining hall...I need to tell everyone what happened with Taka yesterday." Makoto just had to tell them he has no choice. Once he made it to the dining hall he only saw Hiro. "Yo. I've been waiting." Hiro said. "Huh? Are you the only one here? Where's everyone else?" Makoto asked. "They went on ahead." Hiro said. "Went on ahead...to where?" Makoto was confused. "We can talk about it later. For now, let's go take a bath." Hiro said as he takes Makoto to the bath house where the rest are at.

"Kyaaaaahh! Someone heeeeelllp!" Hifumi said who sounded scared. "Hifumi, what's going on!?" Makoto was really confused. "Makoto! Save me! I've never asked you for anything, but I'm asking now!" Hifumi begs. "Wh-What happened...?" Makoto asked. "Th-They are trying to kill me...!!" Hifumi pointed at both Gintoki and Kyoko. "I never said we were going to kill him. I simply asked him a question. I'd like to know why he made [the same mistake] twice." Kyoko said. "The same mistake...? What did he do?" Makoto asked. "He snuck into the dressing room in the middle of the night and accessed Alter Ego without permission. I didn't even know about it until the Alter Ego on my phone told me that he was talking to Hifumi. And when we both caught him last night he was hugging the laptop....and breathing like a perv..." Gintoki said. "Wh-What were you doing!?" Hina said at Hifumi. "I thought I made myself clear yesterday, but since being subtle didn't work I suppose I have to clarify myself further." Kyoko said. "Hyaaaaah! Please don't kill me!" Hifumi begs. "I'm not going to kill you--merely instruct you but if you do it again...you will get killed by Gintoki." Kyoko said "Ngh...gh!" Hifumi can't walk his way out of this one. "Um, Hifumi...could you tell me what happened?" Makoto asked. "W-Well, I just...I was just talking!" Hifumi said. "Which was prohibited, was it not?" Kyoko said. "I-I mean, you see...Talking to her was just...so much fun! And I j-just..." Hifumi said "Whoa! Okay, time out! I can't even believe I'm about to ask this, but... Hifumi...you're not gonna tell us you...fell in love or something, are you?" Hiro asked. "Hah! That I, the cold-blooded killing machine of the underworld, would ever fall in love!? That's...Wait...no way! Is...is this *love*!?" Hifumi said "I happened to do a psychic reading for a certain famous CEO once and that guy was seriously head over heels for a mannequin. He had a wedding and everything and your eyes just now... I saw the same look in HIS eyes!" Hiro said "Shut up! She's not a mannequin! She's an ANGEL! And don't bother telling me angels exist! What we have can't be defined by your petty "words"!" Hifumi has lost it. "Yeah, you're totally in love..." Hina said. "So...how did things end up like this?" Hifumi said. "...W-Well, at the beginning...I just wanted to hear her say "Master" one more time. B-But then I was poking around at her settings and stuff, and saw she was a well-designed program. And it was like...how can I say...? It was the first time I...I was ever able to talk like that...with a normal girl." Hifumi said. "But she's a definitely not a normal girl..." Hina said. "... W-Well, at the beginning...I just wanted to hear her say "Master" one more time. B-But then I was poking around at her settings and stuff, and saw she was a well-designed program. And it was like...how can I say...? It was the first time I...I was ever able to talk like that...with a normal girl. She told me...my stories were interesting...That's the first time a girl's ever said anything like that to me. Besides my mom, I mean..." Hifumi said. "Your mom says stuff like that to you? That's kinda amazing all by itself..." Hiro said. "That's why I was just...so happy. It was so much fun! And before I knew it... I found myself, y'know...liking her. Her face, her personality, her voice. Even her keyboard..." Hifumi said. "Even the keyboard...?" Hina said. "OH GOD I AM NOT ABOUT TO IMAGE HIFUMI FUCKING A COMPTER!!!" Gintoki said witch makes everyone feel gross expect for Hifumi. "....Oh great that is my head now..." Hiro said. "I think you have misunderstood the situation, Hifumi. Alter Ego was not interested in who you *were*. it was interested in what you *knew*. It is an artificial intelligence. It exists to learn. Of course it wanted to hear of things it did not know. You are an expert in many things Chihiro could not have taught it about, for what that is worth. Alter Ego wants that information--that is all." Celestia said "I-I know...I mean, I do know that. But still... Are you saying it's totally hopeless? Er..." Hifumi said. "You gotta be freakin' kiddin' me! Hey, you jerks! I'm sittin' here, listening to you guys jibber jabber on about whatever!" Said Taka. "....Sigh not you..." Gintoki said. "Oh, Taka! Are you back!?" Hiro asked. "Who the hell's Taka!?" Taka said. "Um...you?" Hiro said confused. "Listen up! I'm me! Got it!?" Taka said. "Huh....? You're...who?" Hiro was very confused. "Don't bullcrap me! Isn't it obvious!? I'm Kiyotaka AND Mondo. So, like...Ishida, I guess...I'm gonna stick a banana up your tailpipe!" Ishida said. "What the...? What the heck kind of fusion is this!?" Hiro was very very confused. "What's happened to you, Taka?" Hina asked. "A-Actually..." Makoto then told everyone what had happened the day before. "So because of what Alter Ego said to him..." Sakura said. "Are you sure it's Alter Ego's fault? Maybe Mondo's ghost showed up and possessed him!" Hina said. "Gh-Gh-Ghost!? No, th-th-th-there's no such thing!" Hiro said.   
"What are y'all whining about!? C'MON! God, you're really cheesin' me off...! Hey, Hifumi!"  
"Y-Yes...?"  
"I dunno what you're thinkin', but...bro belongs to me! Alter Ego! He's an exact copy of the one who gave me my soul back and I'm not gonna let anyone else have him ever again! Fudgin' idiot!"  
"...I'm afraid...I can't allow that."  
"What!?"  
"I can't withdraw... Mr. Ishimaru... Since I have this opportunity, let me say this right now...Destiny has bound me and her together in the Gordian Knot of true love!"  
"Well me and HIM have been melded together in the white-hot heat of FRIENDSH-!"  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!?" Gintoki yelled at the two witch makes both Ishida and Hifumi shut up quick. "This doesn't belong to any one person. Chihiro left him to all of us. We can use him to finally gain access to vital clues." Kyoko said. "Kyoko's right. If anyone dares disturb our peace any further...They'll have to deal with me." Sakura was going to throw down with both Ishida and Hifumi so was Gintoki too. "Until Alter Ego has finished his work, don't do anything weird. Have I made myself clear?" Kyoko said. "I can't hear you..." Sakura and Gintoki said. "Y-Yes!" Hifumi said. "G-Got it..." Ishida said. "Okay then. Let's get out of here. We can't afford to linger too long." Kyoko said. "....Sigh are you sure it's okay to just let them off with a warning?" Gintoki asked. "Yes. I have a plan. It'll be fine..." Kyoko said. After watching Hifumi and Taka leave dejected, they all went back to there rooms.

The Next Day

In the dining hall only Makoto, Celestia, Hiro, Hina, Hifumi and Sakura were the only ones there. "Taka and Kyoko are not here today..." Celestia said. "And the Yorozuya are not here either..." Makoto said. "Maybe both those Yorozuya guys and Kyoko and still on guard duty...probably." Hiro said. "I have no idea about Taka..." Sakura said. "May as well just forget about that guy!" Hifumi said. "You don't have to get so mad..." Hina said. "They're rivals in love. What're ya gonna do...?" Hiro said. "Don't put me on the same level as that...that... virgin! I might catch his virginity!" Hifumi said. "Nah, my guess is you're already infected..." Hiro said. "Wait, can you really catch it!?" Hina said. "Stop being vulgar. Let's eat breakfast." Celestia said but as soon as Makoto's hands approached his food...a laugh was heard! "Huh? That voice..." Hina said as the doors to the dining hall exploded open, and a figure appeared...It was Jill! "Kyeeehahaha!" Jill laughed. "So it's you, Genocide Jill. And..." The other person who was with Jill is Togami. "Don't bother asking why we arrived at the same time. The answer should be obvious." Togami said. "I'll give you a hint... I'm wearing red linger-" Jil started to say but Hina stopped her. "Umm...I don't think anyone wants to know..." Hina said. "Hold on a second! You...!" Jill said. "H-Huh...!?" Hina was confused. "What's your top power level, like 35-22-33!? You start out big on top to try and look thinner down south! Look at your melons! They're seriously gargantuan! Do you dunk 'em in milk every night or something!?" Jill said. "Y-You're starting to freak me out...!" Hina said. "I thought we were over with those boob jokes!!" Makoto said. "If you lay a finger on Hina...I will show you no mercy!" Sakura said. "So? What do you want? Surely you are not here to join us for breakfast." Celestia said. "Of course not. I came to hear a story." Togami said. "A story...?" Makoto was confused. "A story that nobody's bothered to tell me yet." Togami said he was talking about Alter Ego. "Sorry, but we can't talk about that right now." Sakura said. "Why not?" Togami asked. "Because of certain...circumstances." Sakura said. "Up till now you haven't given a crap about anything and *now* you're all concerned? I don't buy it." Hiro said. "Well sorry that i give a crap about something...if you won't talk about that. If nothing else, tell me what's going on with Taka. When I saw him yesterday, I happened to notice something seemed...off. So I was curious." Togami said. "Taka has become utterly useless and by that...i mean Taka has become more of dumbass..." Celestia said. "Celestia! You don't have to say it like that!" Makoto said. "Did his spirit collapse or something? Was he unable to withstand this environment? Those men who clothe themselves in the cheap fabric of justice are often the first to fall...But perhaps that will make things all the more interesting..." Togami said. "Interesting...?" Makoto asked. "I would say more...but...i am going to go read...bye!" Togami than sprinted out of the dining hall. "He ran away...? So now he's *running* hard to get... I see! Wait wait wait wait! Gyaaahahahaha!" Jill than ran after Togami. "S-So at the end there...What was that all about?" Hina said. "Just now, What did Byakuya mean by interesting..." Hiro said. Those of them left in the dining hall finished there breakfast, then went back to there rooms.

At Night

"Huh...? There's something by the door..." Makoto sees a note by his door he goes to pick it up. It was a piece of paper... It looks like someone must have slipped it under his door. 'Meet in the dining hall!' It said. The handwriting was really good but to want to meet up so suddenly. Who wrote it? And why? What's the point of calling Makoto out like this? He was kind of nervous, but...there's no way he can't check it out now and so when he made it to the Dining hall he saw...Hiro. "Oh, Makoto!" Hiro said. "Hiro...? Then the letter I found in my room..." Makoto said. "Yup, I wrote it." Hiro said. "Your handwriting is...really nice." Makoto really liked it. "Well, I was always taught that if you had bad penmanship, a ghost would come and haunt you." Hiro said. "Um so i got to ask...why did you want to meet with me?" Makoto asked. "Oh, I just did what Kyoko and the Yorozuya asked me." Hiro said. "Kyoko...and the Yorozuya?" Makoto was confused. "I'm just an errand boy on this. Anyway, whaddya say to a late-night bath session?" Hiro said "Huh...?" Before Makoto would ask anything else Hiro was dragging him to the dressing room. 

  
As soon as Makoto and Hiro got to the dressing room, an angry voice echoed out. "Hey! You! How long were you gonna keep us waiting!?" Taka's irritated voice pierced the air as he stared pointedly at his wristwatch. "It's almost 10 o'clock, you know that!? Bedtime for all the good little boys and girls!" Taka said. "Tch...Shut up..." Hifumi said. "What'd you say!? You want me to make you cry, little girl!?" Taka said. "Taka...He seems to be even worse off than I'd heard. Well, maybe it's a good thing. Maybe he's finally starting to grow a personality." Togami said. "I think his personality is already gone..." Shinpachi said. "What--!? You got a lotta poop fallin' outta that mouth of yours, you know that!?" Taka said. "How rude..." Toko said. "Hm? Are you back to your normal gloomy self? I can hardly keep track at this point." Celestia said. "Sh-Shut up...!" Toko said. "Well anyway, everyone's here, right!? Then my messenger duty is complete!" Hiro said. "You wanted us all to meet here, right Kyoko? So, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked. "Isn't it obvious? It's gotta have something to do with Alter Ego, right!?" Hiro said. "Yeah, totally! Did he finally find a clue? What is it? A way out!? The mastermind's true identity!?" Hina asked as Kyoko and the Yorozuya said nothing. "It's gone." Kyoko said. "Gone...?" Makoto was confused. "We came here a little earlier to check up on things, and that's when we saw...Alter Ego--the laptop had disappeared." Gintoki said. "What!?" Makoto and the others expect Kyoko and the Yorozuya were shocked. "H-Huh...? What...? She's...gone?" Hifumi said. "You can't be fudgin' serious! What'd you do with him!?" Taka said. "Was it the mastermind? Did they finally notice what we were up to?" Celestia asked. "Alter Ego said he would yell out for help...If it was the mastermind, I'm sure he would have alerted us." Shinpachi said. "Maybe we just...missed it?" Hina said. "I was in the laundry room right next door all day with the Yorozuya. There's no way we wouldn't have heard it." Kyoko said. "B-But...if it wasn't the mastermind, then..." Makoto didn't want to think that but he would make sense.   
"The solution to this particular mystery is obvious! It could only have been...hi-!"  
"There is a traitor among us." Togami was the one to interup Hifumi. "One of us is working for the mastermind--a spy. And that's the one who stole Alter Ego. Can you deny the possibility?" Togami added. Everyone was shocked at Togami's thoery. "I've actually been thinking for some time now that there might be a spy among us. The mastermind brought someone in to help keep things moving smoothly." Togami said. "It...would make sense someone toke Alter Ego...and is holding them somewhere..." Gintoki said. "....It might be one of you guys..." Shinpachi points to the students. "One of you...toke Alter Ego and is holding him hostage...and for a demand at that..." Shinpachi said...Makoto wanted to retort that statement but Shinpachi had a point what if one of them toke Alter Ego and is holding them Hostage...Makoto slowly turned to Hifumi...Makoto didn't want to think that but Makoto now believes Hifumi toke Alter Ego and is using it...for a goal. The Good Night Announcement was heard. "It's nighttime..." Hina said. "Well...we better get ready for tomorrow...We have an Alter Ego to hunt..." Gintoki said as Everyone nodded. Alter Ego...gone as quickly as he appeared...sure Ego was on the Yorozuya's phone but the laptop version of them was looking for the files that had the info on this whole thing. They have finally discovered some small measure of hope but even that was taken away from them and they couldn't even put up a fight. They were given hope, and then when that hope was taken away...despair. It's just like...just like what the mastermind is doing to them...then...could it really be true? Whoever stole Alter Ego... Could they really be working for the mastermind? If that's true..."....It just makes too much sense..." Makoto said. He went to sleep.

  
The Next Morning in the Dining Hall. Makoto, Sakura, Hina, Kyoko, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura were all in the dining hall the rest were not there. "Is this it? What happened to the others?" Sakura said. "Aren't they coming...?" Hina said as Kyoko says nothing. "Only...four people?" Makoto said. "God! This is why I hate people who take their sweet time with everything!" Hina said. "Anyway, let's wait a little while longer for the others." Sakura said. So they decided to wait, in case anyone else showed up. But no matter how long they waited...nothing. "So...it's 8 o'clock. We've been waiting here a full hour..." Hina said. "Why haven't the others come?" Sakura asked. "Hiro and Celeste have never missed a day...till now." Hina said. "And what I'm really worried about is...Hifumi and Taka. They were more eager than anyone to look for Alter Ego...and they're not here." Makoto said. "Something must have happened." Kyoko said. "Huh...?" Makoto and the others were confused. "I was careless. I was too distracted by Alter Ego...but Monokuma gave us a motive. There was no way something wouldn't happen eventually." Kyoko said. "Don't tell me someone did something...for money!" Makoto said Well that's what Makoto wanted to say, but he didn't bother. He already understood. He understood, and he hated that he did. You can never really know another person completely. Anything can happen here, and you can't consider it "strange." Not really..."We need to go look for the people who never showed up." Kyoko said. "O-Okay. Let's go track them down..." Hina said and without another word, they left the dining hall. "We can cover more ground if we split up. Sakura, you go check the dorms. Make sure to check all of our rooms. Makoto, you check the 1st floor of the school. Meanwhile, I'll check the 2nd floor with the Yorozuya." Kyoko said "Okay, then I guess I'll check the 3rd floor." Hina said. "Don't take any risks. If anything happens, call for help right away." Kyoko said. "Yeah anything happens come running to us..." Gintoki said. "I really hope nothing happens..." Hina said. "So do I." Makoto said. "Okay, let's go." Sakura said. Anxiety was written across each of there faces as they went out separate ways. Without hesitating, Makoto rushed to the 1st floor of the school. 

  
As Makoto was looking on the first floor and piercing scream is heard. "S-Someone! Come here!" It was Hina. "What...!" Makoto rushed to the 3rd floor where Hina was at. He flew up the stairs leading to the 3rd floor. Right away, Makoto saw her standing there in the hallway. "M-Makoto!" Hina said. "Hina, what's wrong!?" Makoto asked. "I-It's awful... The rec room door was open... A-And when I looked inside, I saw...I saw...! I'd better get the others...right...? I...I'm gonna go get 'em! You go on ahead, Makoto!" Hina said before Makoto could say anything else, she was rushing downstairs. "The rec room...? What did she see in there...?" Makoto by this point, He was used to acting without thinking. So without thinking, He leapt into the rec room. The first thing he saw when he got in the rec room was...Celestia and she was hurt. 

  
  
"N...ngh...! Gh... Makoto!" Celestia was hurt badly. "C-Celestia! What happened!?" Makoto asked. "I was...stupid. I got...attacked." Celestia said. "Attacked!? By who!?" Makoto was confused as all hell. "I am not sure. Some sort of...strange man." Celestia said. "Strange man...?" Makoto was very confused. "A suspicious person whose existence is so unusual, I can't help but call him strange... Without a doubt, it was some sort of strange suspicious individual. And that man attacked me, with the hammer on the ground there..." Celestia said pointing at the hammer ont he ground witch was numbered one. "Justice...Hammer...1?" Makoto was very very very confused. "That is the hammer he attacked me with. I barely managed to avoid the blow, but I stumbled and fell. I now curse my lack of daily exercise..." Celestia said as Sakura and Hina came in. "Makoto! Celestia! I found Sakura!" Hina said. "C-Celestia... What on Earth happened here?" Sakura said. "Apparently she was attacked by some kind of strange man..." Makoto said. "A...strange man? Tell us everything you can remember, Celestia. Be as detailed as you can.." Sakura said. "Well, it all happened earlier this morning...I woke up a little before 7 a.m. Nighttime was not yet over but I knew it was about to end, so I decided it would be okay if I...I decided to take a little stroll around the 1st floor....I understand now that that was a mistake. Anyway, that is where I first saw the strange man. I was immediately wary of him...He was obviously suspicious, so I decided to follow after him in secret. As I followed, I saw him go into the rec room. I tried to peek through the gap in the door which is when he noticed me, and...that was when i was attacked. It happened after 7 a.m., just after nighttime had ended." Celestia explained. "So if it happened just after 7 o'clock..." Makoto said. "...then that was just about an hour ago. Right when we were all meeting in the dining hall..." Sakura said. "The attack caused me to lose consciousness. Which would mean, I was unconscious for about an hour." Celestia said. "Well, I'm just glad you weren't hurt too badly..." Hina said. "That is because I begged and groveled for my life..." Celestia said. "You did?" Sakura asked. "I told him I would do anything if he spared me. I offered to lick his boots, whatever it took..." Celestia said. "So you were willing to throw away all your pride..." Sakura said. "It is a necessary skill for survival. Anyway, the important thing now is that we go search for the suspicious individual. If we do not hurry, this could become a [serious problem]." Celestia said. "Celeste... What do you mean, a "serious problem"?" Makoto asked. "When I looked in the rec room, I saw that the suspicious man was not alone. He had with him...Hifumi." Celestia said. "H-Hifumi!?" Makoto was shocked along with Hina and Sakura. What the hell was going on?!

"Ngggh...." Someone was in the Physics room in the back room. The person was bloody in the head was Taka. "Why....Why did they attack me..." Taka was hurt...the bleeding from his head hurt...he had to find the others....he had to find the Yorozuya! Taka slowly got up. "Yorozuya..." Taka starts to move to the door...he is poofed away. Leaving behind a pool of blood.

"Sigh damn it! Where is Taka and Hifumi?!" Gintoki said as The Yorozuya and Kyoko were looking around in the pool area. "Why is this happing now...isn't Alter Ego being gone bad enough?!" Shinpachi said as while they were looking around. Kyoko opens up the locker to find...someone in a robot suit. 

  
  
"Um....Kyoko what the hell is that thing?" Gintoki asked as before Gintoki could say anything else. "Phew! Man, I have have had the WORST day!" The Yorozuya get shocked and so does Kyoko to some point. "...Hiro?" Gintoki was confused why was Hiro in a pool room locker for one and why the robot suit? "I still can't believe you kicked me! You coulda been a little more gentle about it. Like, I dunno, caress my face or somethin'!" Hiro said "...That's creepy." Kyoko said. "Great...so not only do we not know where the others are but...Hiro is in a robot suit...chirst this is the WORST day!" Gintoki said. "Hiro, you need to explain to us why you're dressed like that." Kyoko said. "Oh, uh, well...I mean...I have no idea. One second I was asleep, don't even know how that happened, then I woke up, and then I was here..." Hiro said. "So...you were sleeping...and then your here?" Shinpachi asked. "Well, um... I dunno what's up with this thing, but I can't actually get it off...! A little help?" Hiro said. "Did you make this thing yourself?" Kagura asked. "I didn't make the stupid friggin' thing!" Hiro said. "You didn't? Hmmm..." Gintoki said as he looks at the back of the suit. "Ah...There's a clasp on the back that's keeping you from getting it off." Gintoki said. "It looks to be pretty sturdy...I don't think you can get it off on your own. We don't really have a choice. Let's help him." Kyoko said it took everyone's help aka just her and the yorozuya, but slowly they were able to get Hiro out of the suit. It took a few minutes, but eventually they got all the pieces off. "Whew! Free at last!" Hiro said. "So do you remebering anything that happened last night?" Gintoki asked. "Ah...well Last night, someone slipped a weird note under my door. And here's what it said..."I found a hole maybe we can use to escape. Monokuma can't find out, so don't tell anyone else for now. Let's meet in the rec room at 1 a.m." But the last thing I remember is going to the rec room, then for some reason I fell asleep...someone probably drugged me or something!" Hiro said. "Someone...drugged you?" Gintoki was confused. "He could be onto something. The nurse's office did have chemicals that could do that..." Kyoko said. "...Really?" Shinpachi said. "....I have a bad feeling about something...we should not meet up with the others..." Gintoki said as Shinpachi, Kagura, Kyoko and Hiro were confused. "Why is that?" Shinpachi said as at the same time while they were talking. Celestia was getting out Hifumi's cam to show a picture.

  
  
**"Someone might be framing Hiro for something bad."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The longest chapter ever...with two big changes...with Taka now gone and Hiro let out of the robot suit...how does Celestia plan go now? What is Celestia goal for that matter and where is Alter Ego the Laptop?!


	24. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Daily Life (5)

"Huh...? Whaaaaaaat!?" Makoto was looking at the image Celestia was showing in confusion. Well, she was definitely right about the 'strange' part. "Is that a...robot costume?" Hina said. "As I said, a very strange and suspicious individual, yes?" Celestia said. "So this weird robot guy...dragged Hifumi away?" Makoto asked. "And I took this right after being attacked. In other words, a full hour ago. Which is why if we don't hurry, it could become a serious problem." Celestia said. "I believe I understand what happened. Well, no, there is much I don't understand. But... The point is, someone dressed like that dragged Hifumi away." Sakura said. "And it happened over an hour ago..." Makoto said. "This is bad! We have to hurry!" Hina said. "Celestia, do you know where this mysterious man went?" Sakura said. "When they left the rec room, they headed left..." Celestia said. "If that's true, they were headed toward the stairs leading down to the 2nd floor!" Sakura said. "Then he must be down there, right!?" Makoto said. "The 2nd floor...That's where Kyoko and Yorozuya were supposed to be..." Hina said. "Huh? Speaking of which, why isn't Kyoko and Yorozuya here?" Makoto asked Hina. "Sorry...I didn't have time to go look for her." Hina said. "This is bad. If the strange man did head to the 2nd floor, Kyoko and the Yorozuya might run into him..." Sakura said. "We have to hurry! They are in danger!" As soon as the words were out of Makoto's mouth, the four all rushed out of the room and down to the 2nd floor. 

Meanwhile with the Yorozuya and Kyoko just 1 hour latter. 

"Someone is trying to frame me?!" Hiro asked Gintoki. They have now went back to Kyoko's room to hide from the others and after some quick clue finding as well. "Yeah...that is my theory on why they threw you into a robot suit." Gintoki said. "So we have someone that is trying to frame Hiro...for money." Kyoko said. "It does seem like it...but who would want that money all to them themselves like that...?" Shinpachi asked. "....Celestia...." Gintoki said. "H-Huh?! Celestia is the one that is framing Hiro?!" Shinpachi, Kagura and Hiro were shocked. "T-The Goth chick is framing me for a crime but what crime is it!?" Hiro said. "...Simple...murder." GIntoki said. It would make sense for that crazy goth chick to do murder for money and it only made sense. As they were talking they heard something they would never hear in awhile. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma said. "...WHAT?!" Gintoki and others were shocked. "A-A murder? Right now?!" Shinpachi said. "Well shit we need to get out of this room now and figure out what is going on!" Gintoki said as the other four nodded and they ran out of the room. 

Meanwhile back with Makoto.

"..." Makoto had entered the Physic Lab and saw the back room there was open. As far as he can tell, there's nobody here. But still...he felt some kind of presence...Yeah, he was sure he can feel someone's presence...! This presence...Is it coming from over there...in the back? Makoto leapt threw the doorway and when he did, he found...nothing. Only just a pool of blood where Taka was in. They had just poofed like Mukuro did back at the start of this madness. "What...is going on?" Makoto was just lost as the other in the room who found this witch were Togami and Sakura. Makoto then saw Toko on the floor. "T-Toko!? Don't tell me...! Toko, too!?" Makoto said. "Relax. She just passed out when she saw the blood." Togami said. "The blood...?" Makoto said confused. He did remeber that Toko has a fear of blood. "We've tried everything to get her to wake up, but no luck. Just leave her be for now." Togami said. Makoto looked to the left and saw Justice Hammer 4. They found one already, two was in the Liberry, and three was not found yet. "But...why is it Justice Hammer 4?" Sakura said. "Huh...?" Makoto was confused. "Celestia was attacked with Justice Hammer 1, then Hifumi was hit with Justice Hammer 2. But this time it was Justice Hammer 4. What happened to number 3?" Sakura said "Ah--!" Makoto said. "...What's the matter?" Togami said "W-Well, when you mentioned Justice Hammer 3, you just reminded me..." Makoto said. "Out with it. Do you know something?" Togami said. "Actually...who ever has been killed here is not the one! Hifumi's dead, too!" Makoto said. "Wh...!? Hifumi's been killed!?" Sakura said in shock. "Y-Yeah..." Makoto said. "Which is why you came to get us...then we'd better go check it out." Togami said. So Sakura, Byakuya, and Makoto rushed out of the physics lab. But as soon as they were out of the physics lab...Celestia was there. "Celestia? Aren't you supposed to be waiting in the nurse's office?" Makoto asked. "S-Something has...come up." Celestia said "Yeah, I heard. Hifumi is dead, right?" Togami asked. "Well...that is not all. It is...gone. Hifumi's body is gone!" Celestia said. "...What?" Makoto was confused. "What are you talking about? It's disappeared?" Togami would not believe this...if had been for Junko disappearing back at the start of all of this when she was about to get killed. "What the heck is happening here...!? Everyone, back to the nurse's office!" Sakura said. Maktoo practically leapt down the stairs, nearly losing his balance. He reached the nurse's office, completely out of breath. Makoto couldn't believe his eyes...Hifumi body was gone! "It just...disappeared?" Makoto said. Hifumi was here a few mintues earler. "...Me and Celeste went to the bathroom...but we were only gone for like a minute! And then, when we got back..." Hina said. "This must be the work of the culprit. They must have come and carried the body away. They must really be enjoying this...Enjoying the sight of us standing around, frightened and confused...We're all going to die here. We're going to die, just like those guys died..." Celestia said. "I don't believe this...Junko disappearing was the weridest thing...but now this...First there were two murders, and now one of the bodies has been taken? This is...unnatural." Togami said that made everyone confused. "H-Hold on! What do you mean, TWO murders!?" Hina said. "This is just my theory...but who ever was in the Physic Lab that died...Might have been Taka..." Togami said shocking everyone. "So...Taka died by someone using Justic Hammer number 4." Makoto said. "I-It can't be! Taka, too!? It can't be... It can't be..." Hina said. "We need to head back to the Physic lab...because...Toko has been passed out...so we are here and the killer who ever they are is running around." Togami said as Makoto, Togami, Sakura, Celestia and Hina all left that room quickly to head back to the lab. Luckly she was still passed out and no one hurt her. "Thank god you're okay." Makoto said. "So yeah...as you can see...what ever was here before we got here...was Taka's body." Togami said. "So let's think about it...Who could possibly be responsible for killing and hiding these dead bodies?" Togami added. "U-Umm..." Hina tried to think. "When Hifumi's death cry went up, everyone here was together on the 3rd floor." Togami said. "After that, we split up into two groups." Celestia said. "And now this time, you all came here as a group from the nurse's office. In other words, the only ones who could have done this are Hiro and Kyoko, who are still missing." Togami said. "H-Hold on a second! Kyoko has an alibi for when Celeste and Hifumi were attacked! There's no question that she was in the dining hall with us!" Makoto said. "....That is true...Kyoko does not seem like the type to murder for money." Togami said. "Which means, the suspicious individual we're looking for can be none other than...Hiro." Celestia said. "....What if it was not Hiro?" Togami said confusing everyone. "B-But you said the ones that were missing..." Makoto started to say. "Yes....but what if someone left from our group...and started moving these dead body's around...and is also the one that killed both Hifumi and Taka..." Togami said. The theory it seem to be true who ever was in there group went off on there on and killed Hifumi and Taka. Byakuya then left the equipment room, followed by the others to go find the dead body's. Makoto had to find two missing bodies. 

Makoto was in the art room with Sakura and Hina. "We need to search for the bodies that have disappeared. What happens after that..." Sakura said. "Where could two dead bodies have disappeared to...?" Hina said. Makoto looks at the door behind and goes to open it but it is locked. "Huh...?" Makoto bangs on the door to get it to open. "Makoto what is it?" Sakura came over to see what Makoto was doing. "I am trying to get this door open! It is somehow locked but i came in here before and it was not locked." Makoto said. "....Stand back Makoto..." Sakura said as Makoto steps back. Sakura then punches the door and bam! It is now opened. What they found inside were the dead body's of Hifumi and Taka...it seems what ever the teleport did it poofed in here already. The two bodies that had disappeared were right there. The smell of blood made Makoto gag...What he saw before his eyes was unquestionable, unavoidable, unwavering reality. And then...he heard the announcement for a second time. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma said as everyone Togami, Celestia, Hina, Hiro, Kyoko, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sakura all were now in the room with Makoto along with Monokuma who has now showed up. "And so here we are! Without further ado, let me give you all the next Monokuma File! I was going to hand them out when you found the bodies the first time, but I thought something might happen. It was really hard to resist, but...turns out I was right!" Monokuma said. "Just hand it over already." Togami said. "Now, make sure to investigate with all of your mental might and prepare for the class trial! Okay, see ya later!" Monokuma then left. "Okay...what is going on here?!" Gintoki said. "Well two people died, Someone moved the body's around, and now they are here..." Togami said. "Ng..." They heard something it was Hifumi! "Huh?!" Gintoki went over to Hifumi who was still alive well he was going to die but he had time. "He's alive again!?" Makoto said. "Where...am I? Cold...so cold...is...winter coming?" Hifumi said weakly. "Come on wake up you dumb thing!" Gintoki said. "...Huh? Ahh...that's right...I remember now... Hope's Peak...Before...I'd met you...all... I'd met...you all..." Hifumi said. "...Huh?" Makoto and the others were confused. "Ahh...the light... It's... reaching out...to me... Like...the tail...of a comet..." Hifumi said. "Hey! Who was it? Who attacked you!? Who tried to kill you!?" Gintoki said. "Who...killed me...? That's right...I remember...their name...C...Cele...st....ia...or...a...also...known...as....Y...Yasu...hi...ro..." Hifumi said those were his last words before he died. His eyes closed. And they never opened again. Death for the second time...Absoulte, undeniable death. Shock was in everyone at this point. "...This has gone very interesting." Togami said. "He said...Yasuhiro, right?" Sakura said..remebering the last thing he said. "Yasuhiro Hagakure... That is the only person he could have been referring to." Celestia said. "N-Now hold on! He said your name was also known as Yasuhiro!!" Hiro said pointing at Celestia. "So that means you must be one who killed Hiufmi and Taka!" Hiro said seemingly having balls now. "....And with that, the investigating begins...time to see if Celestia has been telling the truth all of this time." Togami said. As with that the Investigation starts. Celestia...was mad inside herown mind...Hifumi just told everyone...that she had killed both not only him but Taka. Things have gone crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yeah the bigger twist of this case...Hifumi standing up for himself in his final monuments and telling them about Celestia aka Yasuhiro killing him...and Taka just poofed into the repository room yeah i like to troll :3


	25. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Deadly Life

Things have taken a turn. Hifumi called out Celestia during his last moments, Both Taka and Hifumi are dead and Hiro was put into a robot suit and then got out of it thanks to the Yorozuya and Kyoko. They all now had to figure out why Celestia did such a thing. One group Makoto, Hina, Sakura, Kyoko, and Gintoki were looking around the arena where Hifumi and Taka were in to take note of things. Celestia meanwhile was back in herown room cursing up a storm at how everything just failed apart quickly. Hifumi...why did he told them?! She told that fat boy to say just Hiro's last name and not herown what happened?! 'Damn it!' Celestia slams her fist on herown bed. 

Sometime latter they were all gathered by the red door. Everyone had heard Monkuma's proclamation early and now they were here. "Hello! (Hello...! Hello...)" Oh great two Monokuma's now. "He's multiplied!?" Makoto said. "OH GREAT NOT MORE OF THIS BEAR!!!" Gintoki said. "Nope, not multiplication! It just looks that way cuz of an illuu~~usion! I'm moving so fast it only LOOKS like I've multiplied! Ke-heh-heh... Can you guys tell...which one is the real Monokuma!?" Both of them said. "Can we just get on the elevator already?" Kyoko said. "You're not playing along! (Along...! Along...)" Both the bears say. "We're not here to play with you!" Togami said. "Okay, okay, fine then if everyone's here and ready to go, please board the pain train! Er...elevator. I'll see you guys down there!" Monokuma then left. "...Okay then, shall we?" Togami said. "H-Hold on! I'm not mentally prepared yet...!" Hiro said. "You been mentally prepared..." Shinpachi said. "I-I mean like ready to prove who really killed Taka and Hifumi..." Hiro said. They all took one last deep breath, and exhaled slowly. They began to walk toward the elevator. Once everyone was inside...the doors closed on their own. And the steel box began to move. The clunking of the elevator kept us company as we fell further and further down...there was no going back...until we settled all this, we couldn't go anywhere. No one was sure how long it was before the elevator finally came to a stop. The elevator doors slid open...opening up onto a cruel fate. "Hmhmhm... When I see all of you gathered together like this...I realize just how few of you there are left! Your school life is slowly reaching its climax!" Monokuma said. "So like...the story is almost over?" Gintoki said. "It seems like it." Shinpachi said. "Alright get to your spots people!" Monokuma said. Once again the curtain opened once again on a trail no one would forget. Things have gotten crazy up till now but now things were really going to go bonkers.


	26. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Class Trial (1)

"The Class Trial is in session and in court we got one homicidal maniac, seven (ha, ha) Nomral students, the Yorozuya, An' two freash corpeses!!! More stiff than ever! The Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Getting Extra bloated! The fanfic creator, Hifumi Yamada! Ya know the rules! Find the correct culprit among you, or they go free an' the rest of you get executed!! Now let's see some courtroom drama, kids!!" Monokuma said. "Jeez Monokuma has some high engery today." Gintoki said. "So let's see we know someone must have placed Hagakure in the incriminating costume and then into the poolside locker to make us think it was Hiro but since Hifumi said Celestia's is also known as Yasohiro...we can asume what ever happened might be Celestia fault..." Togami said. "Genius!" Said Jill yeah um Toko transformed into Jill about in-between them doing there looking cules stuf. "Well let's first think about the how before we jump to why Celestia did all of this madness. Take how Hifumi's body vanished...Celestia and Hina allegedy steepped out of the room 'for a minute' to find him gone when they returned do you think that's enough time to move such a hefty man from the first floor clear up to the third...? That's stright up impossible you say! Well what if i said there was a way for the impossible to be possible...?" Gintoki said. "What are you getting at?" Togami asked. "What i am saying is...simply put have the body move itself around." Gintoki said shocking everyone. "Yamada's body was moved by his g-g-ghost?!" Hiro said "Yamada rose again as a zombie?!" Hina said. "WHAT DO YOU THINK HIFUMI IS A GHOST ZOMBIE?!" Shinpachi said. "No what i mean is...Hifumi was putting on an act. Playing possum if you will." Gintoki said. "I think you're right. Yamada's glasses were covered in blood when we found him in the nurse's office...but they were spotless when we found him the final time in the supply room. I saw his handkerchief in the trash stained with blood...he would have needed to clean his glasses to walk around." Makoto said. "But he had lost so much blood...!" Hina said. "Not his transfusion bags, from the refrigerator in the nurse's office in the traash as well." Kyoko said. "I'm afraid this is quite impossible...lest you forget, we set off the body discovery announcement. It resounded precisely because Yamada had taken his last breath." Celestia said. "Yes but ishimaru was going to be found at almost the exact same time. What makes you so certain that announcement was intended for Yamada?" Kyoko said. "The two bodies should have triggered two announcements. Why did it only go off once at that time...?" Togami said. "You're saying...we just assumed it was for Yamada...because we happened to be with him when we heard it...?" Makoto said. "That would explain how first Yamda's body moved, and then Ishimaru's body poofed into the supplies room. Do you see what I'm getting at, Nagei...?" Kyoko asked. "Only Ishimaru was actually dead at that point. Yamada got up after celestia and asahina left and tried to find Ishimaru...He went up to the third floor looked in the physics room saw his body was not there and then went to the supplies room where he found it there and so two dead bodies seem to have disappeared but only one had moved around to try and find the assumed corpse." Makoto said. "Yamada was one of the perpetrators in this case not just an innocent victim!!" Makoto added. "Hold on! Going by the order of hammers, wasn't..." Hina was about to say more but Gintoki stops her. "Those hammers were numbered one after the other...so deliberate dramatic, like the boasting of a serial killer....but they were props to stage an order of events for us, in reality, Yamada was killed after Ishimaru..." Gintoki said. "Never the less i cannot fathom why the late Yamada would commit such an act." Sakura said. "...Why don't i present another piece of evidence if you find it hard to swallow?" Kyoko said. "Yamada tried to hide this note by stuffing it down his pants...don't ask why...It reads, 'I found a potential secret passage. Meet in the Physics room. Be careful Monokuma doesn't see you.'." Kyoko said. "Heyy! That's just like the invite i got!!" Hiro said. "Right...the culrit knocked you out to pin the crimes on you before killing ishimaru..." Kyoko said. "This note also speaks to the culprit's plan once he noticed it in Ishimaru's fist, Yamada snatched the note and tried to hide it." Kyoko added. "Making Celestia the killer! She black mailed not only Ishimaru but Hifumi as well!" Hiro said. Celestia was going to try and fight those words but...she already fucking lost when Hifumi said her name at the worst time! "So then let's think hard...Why did Hifumi say Celestia was also known as Yamada? WELL WE NEED TO HER..." Gintoki points to Celestia who was shaking badly. "TO SHOW US HER E-HANDBOOK IT DOES DISPLAY REAL NAMES OF YOU GUYS AFTER ALL!!! FACE IT ONCE HIFUMI SAID YOU WERE ALSO KNOWN AS YASUHIRO YOU LOST THEN AND THERE!!!" Gintoki said witch just makes Celestia lost. "I've lost...How long has it been since i, the ultimate gambler heard that last...? They are heavy words, aren't they?" Celestia said. "Does that mean you're willing come clean...Yamada?" Gintoki asked. "...Yes you can call me Taeko Yasuhiro..." Taeko said. "That...sounds dumb." Gintoki srugs. "OH GOD, MONOKUMA PLEASE START THE VOTES BEFORE I SNAP!!!" Teako said to the bear. "Okay okay jeez...but hey push comes to shove..." Monokuma said and yeah they won easy..."Honestly! If only that swine Yamada had not say that first...." Taeko said "You're also the one who took 'it' from the changing room, aren't you...?" Kyoko said. "Yes, I am...take these keys." Taeko just throws the keys at Kyoko. It was for one of the dress room's lockers number 17. "I am just going go...die...this chapter felt like a joke!" Taeko broke the 4th wall. "Well you are...unlikable...so..." Gintoki said and yeah Monokuma knew that too so off she goes to get execution.

  
  
It was well needed...for the witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yeah...i know this one feels rushed...but let me be honest...it is one of the worst class trail's for me...so why not rush it...next chapter...things will get better...because we have part two of this...witch will be the ending half witch is long and in two parts.


	27. Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero: Class Trial (2)

It's over... The third execution...is over. Celeste's death is over. Celeste killed there friends, so no one can't pity her. But...Makoto also can't deny that, at one point, He considered *her* a friend, too. And for him to just come along and--! Well it had to happen to one witch of the west. "Isn't it just awful? Someone couldn't cut free of their regrets from the outside world, and so more people had to die...and it so rushed too...You guys are still young! You need to place more value on your lives! Jeez... And here I thought you guys were gonna pass the torch of hope to the next generation!" Monokuma said. "Wh-What do I care about hope!? I'll throw it in the trash if you just let me out of here!" Hiro said. "You're all the embodiment of hope, whether you like it or not. And it's my destiny to knock you down one by one! It's sad, yes it is. But that reality just can't be avoided." Monokuma said. "Don't talk like you're not responsible... How long are you gonna make us keep going through this!? What do you want from us!?" Makoto asked. "He is not going to answer you know!" Gintoki said. "So anyway... Kyoko, did I see you get some kind of key-type object from Celeste? So uh...what's the deal with that?" Monokuma asked as Kyoko says nothing. "Huh? What's the matter?" Monokuma really wanted to know what that key was. "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine. What did you do? What did you...do to me?" Kyoko asked. "...What!?" Monokuma for once is confused as hell. "Answer me. What did you do to my body?" Kyoko asked again. "WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Shinpachi said. "Uwaaah! Oh man, oh jeez... Oh man, oh jeez! What do you mean, what did I...do!? I-I have no idea...! I don't know anything about it...!" Monokuma said. "YOU DO IF YOU ARE STAMMERING LIKE THAT!!!" Gintoki said. "Okay, things are getting kinda awkward. I think it's about time I got out of here...this whole thing felt rushed as all hell...Sea ya!" Monokuma disappeared leaving them all depressed because Kyoko was being very weird. "Hey, Kyoko. Monokuma already mentioned it, but... What's that key that Celeste gave you?" Makoto asked. "Most likely...It's the key to one of the dressing room lockers." Kyoko said. "What!? Then that means...!" Hina said. "Celestia probably hid it in there." Togami said. "I suppose sometimes it's easiest to miss what's right beneath your nose. Well then, we'd better go check." Sakura said. "Good idea." They left the courtroom and rushed to the dressing room. As they approached the dressing room, Kyoko looked back at them and said..."I'm going to go on with the Yorozuya in there...Everyone else head to the dining hall. We will check in with you later." Kyoko said. "Why, exactly, are you going in with those three?" Togami asked. "Do you even have to ask?" As she spoke, she glanced quickly at the surveillance camera. "That's not what I meant. Why *you*? There's still the risk of a spy, you know." Togami said. "Well we can punch the spy if they show up..." Gintoki said. "Then I'll go too." Makoto said. "....Sigh...really?" Gintoki said. "Please, let me go!" Makoto said. "...Standing here arguing is going to draw more attention to us....No you know what i am dragging you to the Dining Hall..." Togami then grabs Makoto and just starts dragging him to the Dining Hall. "Well there goes Makoto..." Gintoki said. "Then it's up to you now." Sakura leaves. "I'm gonna go to the dining hall, okay?" Hiro leaves as well and Hina follows suit. "Well? Shall we?" Kyoko said. "Yeah..." Gintoki said. 

  
"We need to get into that locker..." The four were now in the dressing room. Kyoko took the key Celeste had given her and unlocked the locker. And as the locker swung open, they saw...thank god the laptop was there. "Good morning. Ehehe... It's been a while, hasn't it?" Alter Ego said. "It's safe... Thank goodness..." Kyoko said. They never heard Kyoko sound so relieved. It was like she was speaking from the bottom of her heart. "I did just what Celeste asked! I didn't say a word. I stayed quiet the entire time! Oh, and... I think I might be able to open the last set of files soon. Maybe as early as tomorrow...I'm doing my best, so please wait just a while longer...!" Alter Ego said. "So, now we can officially say the case is closed." Kyoko said as far as this incident is concerned, sure. But..."Can we take a second? Since we have this opportunity, We want you to be honest with us..." Gintoki said. "Kyoko, please tell us...What are you trying to do all on your own here at the school?" Shinpachi asked. "Is that what you want to know? Regardless, that's not something you three need to know right now." Kyoko said. "We don't need to know? Well that just makes us even more worried!" Gintoki said. "Worried...?" Kyoko said in shock. "...Like what happened during the investigation this time...While we were with you...You disappeared, and we didn't see you again for awhile. Without warning, without explanation...and when you came up you didn't explain why you were gone..." Gintoki said. "...it's only natural that they think I'm the mastermind's spy, right? And you three too..." Kyoko said. "No! We believe in you!" Gintoki said. "You believe...in me?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah...Isn't it obvious? People believe in their friends, right? That's why we want you to tell us! And we want you...to believe in us, too. Because we're friends and Makoto too..." Kagura said. "...I understand then...maybe I can believe in you three and Makoto...just a little bit more." Kyoko said. "Then...!" Gintoki said. "Fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you why I've been disappearing, and where I've been going. You see..." What they heard from Kyoko then was...Well frankly, it kind of blew there mind. Right after they told Kyoko they believe in her, she told them a story that was, well...almost unbelievable. Those decided they had to confirm what she'd told them with there own two eyes. So they waited for nighttime to come and when it did...the Yorozuya went into action.

  
  
"Here we are..." Gintoki said as the Yorozuya in hallway where the bathrooms were. "The boys bathroom on the 2nd floor doesn't have a surveillance camera or monitor in it. And in the storage closet there...way in the back..." That is what Kyoko said to them. "She said it was "way in the back of the boys bathroom storage closet" but...could Kyoko really be right about this?" Shinpachi asked. "Well let's find out then..." Gintoki said. The three entered the boy's room bathroom and went right to the storage closet.

  
  
"She said it was way in the back of the storage closet... But I mean, seriously...? Why would someone hide a room here?" Gintoki said. Without thinking, the three placed there hand's on the back of the storage closet. And suddenly, as if they were being yanked in...*Ga-shunk* At the same time as they heard that sound, they fell through the wall. They had no idea what was going on. *Ba-bump* they had fallen through the back of the storage closet. "...Holy shit...it is just like Kyoko said." Gintoki said. It turned out...the back wall was like a revolving door, and they made my way to the other side. "So this is the secret room...but why is it here of all places?" Shinpachi said. There's a bunch of files, and what look like volume after volume of yearbooks. They're all covered in dust... Looking at everything, one file at the edge of the bookshelf caught there eye. "Hope's Peak Academy Student Registry...? This is the only thing in here not covered in dust. Has someone been looking at it recently...?" Gintoki said. Gintoki slipped the file into his hand but before he had a chance to take a look at it a slip of paper fell out of the file, and Gintoki turned his attention to it...he gave Shinpachi the book. " What's this...? "You must not leave." That's...kind of weird. I could understand if it said, like, "I can't leave." But "you must not leave"?" Gintoki said. "...." Gintoki takes the note to show to Makoto latter. "...Could these kids...no no...that can't be the case right...?" As Gintoki was talking to himself...he heard someone waching Shinpachi and Kagura on the head. "Huh?!" Gintoki turned around to see...a strange person in a mask..."W-Who the hell are you?!" Gintoki said as backs up..."Upupupupu..." The person says. "...What?" Gintoki was confused as to why it was doing Monokuma's laugh. "...You three have been the most interesting people i have met in my whole life..." The person takes off the mask...showing off that...it was Junko Enoshima not Mukuro as Junko...but the real ass Junko. "W-What the hell?!" Gintoki said as he got confused.   
"B-BUT YOU POOFED AWAY I SAV-!!"  
"You saved my sister..."  
"...Huh?" Gintoki gets confused. "Mukuro was dressed up as me...i wanted to kill her...but you saved her life...now..." Junko smashs wood bat on Gintoki's head witch makes Gintoki start to hear a strange sound rang out through his head. It felt like it was shaking his brain back and forth. "I am going to make sure you don't tell the others about this..." Junko said as Gintoki reachs out to Junko and then...darkness.

  
He didn't understand what had happen...He didn't know why Junko was now alive...but it was all over...and with that Gintoki opened his eyes first. He didn't know how long it had been.

  
  
"G...gh...Ow..." Gintoki knows Junko hit him and he lost consciousness along with Shinpachi and Kagura. He felt a dull, throbbing pain in his head. "Damn it...Junko toke everything...the Yearbooks...the student registry...and the note too it was all gone..." Gintoki said. "...What did she mean...?" Gintoki said to himself but his brain refused to do any more work. The insistent pain in his head began to spread across the rest of his body. "Ghhh...for now...I need to myself, Shinpachi and Kagura back to Kyoko's room..." Gintoki said as he grabbed Shinpachi and Kagura. Gintoki body was heavy with pain, his mind heavy with thought. He dragged myself back toward Kyoko's room. Somehow, He made it back to the 1st floor of the school with Shinpachi and Kagura in toe. "Gh...Nng..." The farther he walked with Shinpachi and Kagura in his arms, the more he felt...Things are getting blurry...Can't see...in front of him..."Junko hit me...on the head really good..." Gintoki said he couldn't stop himself from collapsing right there. And after that...As if from a vast distance, He heard a sound...It was faint, but undeniable..."...The gym...?" Gintoki said as he desperately hauled his shaky frame toward the gym with Shinpachi and Kagura the sound for stronger and stronger. *KRAK* *DGAH* *GAGUNK* *BAGYAH* 'What's going on...?' Gintoki thought to himself as he didn't make much of a sound as he opened the door to the gym...the sounds coming from inside, meanwhile only intensified that much more. Before him there raged a battle beyond anything humanly possible. No...one side's not human, that's for sure. But... Regardless, He couldn't stop staring. He forgot to move, or even breathe...

  
  
It was Sakura fighting Monokuma. It didn't know that could happen! "Why you...! What do you think you're doing?" Monokuma asked as Sakura said nothing. " I asked you a question! What's the meaning of this? How dare you defy me...? This wasn't part of the deal!" Monokuma said making Gintoki the watcher confused. " I've made a decision...I will no longer retreat, no longer compromise, no longer regret...I've made my decision! I'm going...to resist you!" Sakura said "Hmm...Okay. But...you do realize what will happen if you go through with this, right? You haven't forgotten, have you? What I'm holding hostage...?" Monokuma said shocking Sakura. 'What i am I looking at...? What am i hearing...A hostage? Then...could it be...? The mastermind's spy is... **Sakura**?' 

**  
  
Act 3: Neon Genesis Super Vortex Redux: Rise, Armored Hero!: End  
**


	28. Intermission 3

Meanwhile back in Edo/Gintama's world

"Hey do you ever know what happened to the Yorozuya?" Said a man with his friend to Kabuki-chou Number 1 Town. "No...People have been going to there place and the old lady working at her bar said they been gone for about 6 weeks now." His friend said. "...It is weird how no one has found them yet..." The man said as the two pass by...Nobume who was having to protect Kabuki-chou since the Yorozuya have been gone for so long. "...Where are they..." Nobume said. She heads off for the Shinsengumi or at least where Hijikata, Sogo, and Kondo are at if you are wondering why Nobume is out and about and not with you know the shogun. She is on Break.

  
  
  
  
  
"Anything?"  
"Don't keep naging at me! I am trying to get some signal from Hope's Peak but nothing yet...it is almost like that place is locked up tight..." Hijikata, Sogo, Kondo, Mukuro, Kintoki, and Gengai were trying there best to get a signal to Hope's Peak to get in contact with the Yorozuya and any of the alived students. "Damn...it's been about 6 weeks now...and no progess!" Hijikata said. "Well if this Hope's Peak is very hard to bust open then...maybe there is something on the inside trying to also look for things about it..." Kondo said. "...Kondo-san has a point.." Sogo said. Hijikata just sighs. "Damn it...why the hell do the Yorozuya keep getting into this like stuff!" Hijikata said.

  
At Hope's Peak/Daganronpa's world

Leon killed Sayaka, Junko or Mukuro is Gone, Leon got executed, Then Mondo killed Chihiro, And then he got executed, Hifumi killed Taka, Then Celeste killed Hifumi,Then *she* got executed, and the Yorozuya were knocked out by Junko And that brings us up to now.

  
The next morning, in the dining hall, The day after Celeste's case.

  
"So now there's only five of us here..." Hina said. "Only a third of the number of people we started with and now the Yorozuya are..." Hiro said. "Loneliness has become commonplace." Kyoko said. "That't true." Sakura said. No one would believe what happened the Yorozuya. When Kyoko woke up that morning seeing the Yorozuya all beat up with blood coming from there heads due to the wacks Junko gave them all though they don't know that Junko is alive and did this yet. It was still hard..."Makoto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "...." Makoto says nothing to that question. Kyoko could tell he was not feeling okay at all. Well no one was...the Yorozuya are very much hurt but they knew something else too. They were united for the time being, but within that bond hid weakness and fragility. The Yorozuya needed to wake up other wise...things will fall part fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Starting the year off with a short chapter! Sorry it toke a while xD


	29. All All Star Apologies (1)

Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were all in the nurses office. "Uggh...chirst.." Gintoki said holding his head witch was bandaged up as so was Shinpachi and Kagura's. "Gin...what happened?" Shinpachi asked. "Well we went to that room like Kyoko asked us...and then someone attacked us from behind..." Gintoki was not about to say who it was...he knew it was Junko but he was not sure. "That's not good...we should go check out the room again! Make sure everything is still there!" Kagura said. "No use...when i woke up first...all the stuff there was gone...someone toke it..." Gintoki said. "Well...what are we going to do?" Shinpachi asked. "...I don't know..." Gintoki really didn't know the answer. This was the first time ever since this whole crazy killing game that...he was not sure of the answer.

**Act 4: All All Apologies**

  
Gintoki gets up from the nurse bed he was sitting at lucky his head as stopped hurting. "Come on we have to find the others..." Gintoki said. Just as he says that...he hears the nurses door open and sees Sakura. "Huh? Sakura what are you doing here?" Gintoki asked as Sakura says nothing and Shinpachi and Kagura got up from there nurses beds. "....I need your help..." Sakura said. "...Huh? Help? What's wrong?" Gintoki is confused. "....I need help to fulfilling Monokuma's mutual killing instructions...by me killing myself.." Sakura said shocking the three. "Whoa whoa killing yourself for that Pyscho bear why?!" Gintoki asked as then Sakura then explained everything that has happened so far aka Monokuma revealing her status as his mole and renewing his command to commit a murder, several incidents between the aloof Byakuya, the love-struck Toko Fukawa, and the defensive Aoi who had desperately attempted to protect Sakura from further slander, Aoi slapping Togami in the fact, and Aoi being injured by Genocide Jill in a particularly heated confrontation. "....Christ...everyone is at each others throats that bad?" Gintoki asked as Sakura nods. "It's gotten bad..." Sakura said. "....Sigh we will do! Anything for a friend in need." Gintoki said. "....Thank you..." Sakura said.

So the plan started Sakura wrote calligraphic farewell letter explaining her reasons for committing suicide, expressing her desire to protect and unite the other students. She along the yorozuya also broke down the door leading to the principal's office as a "first strike" against the mastermind, which she mentioned in her note. Finally, she expressed her belief that Monokuma and his controller had done something to the students in order to prepare for the Killing Game; while the exact suspicion was never revealed, it is likely that she believed that their memories had been tampered with. "Heh...Good Job...i can hold on to it..." Gintoki said as Sakura nods and gives her note to Gintoki. "Please...show my note at the right time..." Sakura said. "....So you want a class trail to happen for them all to hear..." Shinpachi said as Sakura nods. "Yes...it's the only way..." She said. "Well if you think that is the case we will do it!" Gintoki said.  
  
  
  


The next Morning but before the morning sound of 'Ding dong'.  
  
  
  


  
The 2nd part of there plan begins Sakura wrote for Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya, and Toko to come to the Recreation Room to talk to her and earn there forgiveness. Sakura gave those nots to the Yorozuya to witch they slip the notes under the doors. Last thing they do is head to the Recreation Room where the Yorozuya say there farewell for Sakura. "...Heh...You are interesting gal...you know Sakura?" Gintoki said. "Yeah..." Shinpachi said. Sakura only smiles at there...complements. "Leave the rest to us...if Monokuma does severely complicate things like he does...we will make sure...to stop him...and make sure who ever wants to push things plan into no win...will fall..." Gintoki said. "...Thank you again Yorozuya..." Sakura said bowing at them. "Hey Hey no need to bow just....wait here...and..." Gintoki then gives her poison witch Sakura got from the Chemistry Lab. "....If you see sensei up there...tell him...i am doing good..." Gintoki said as Sakura nods. "I will..." Sakura sits down on her chair and the Yorozuya leave going back to Kyoko's room. It was time for the start of the plan...but also the start of things maybe being hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry it toke awhile again but we are back! Short Chapter i know but...I had to do this because...Higurashi Gou and Cell at Work Code Black made me sad...so...needed something good to write!


	30. All All Star Apologies (2)

*Ding Dong* The sharp sound of the doorbell pierced Makoto's sleepy haze and pulled him back to the real world. Yesterday and in fact the last couple of days have been hard. Makoto opens the door to find...Kyoko there. These two lucky have not hate each other. "Makoto, get out here." Kyoko said. "Kyoko...? What's going on?" Makoto asked. "Hina just came to see me, and she was white as a ghost. It sounds like something's happened." Kyoko said. "What...?" As soon as Makoto heard those words, his heart started to beat a little faster. He suddenly found himself wide awake. "She said for us to come to the rec room." Kyoko said. "The rec room...? Okay! Let's hurry!" Makoto said as the two run off for the Rec Room while the Yorozuya watch. "So it begins." Gintoki said. 

  
"Makoto! Kyoko!" Makoto and Kyoko finally make it to the outside of the Rec Room where Hina has been waiting. "Hina, what's wrong!?" Makoto asked. "S-Something's not right... In the rec room...!" Hina said "What's inside?" There was a window on the rec room door, and Makoto hurried to look inside. And when he did...  
  
  
  
"Sakura...?" Makoto saw Sakura she looked unconscious. She's sitting up in the chair, like she's bowing her head. "What's going on? Did something happen to her?" Kyoko asked Hina. "I was just walking past, and I happened to notice her through the window...But I couldn't get the door open...I tried knocking, I tried calling her name...But she wouldn't respond..." Hina said. "S-So what should we do? What are we gonna do!?" Hina added. "First of all, we need to get into the room." Kyoko said. "But the door's locked, right? And if we break in, we'll be violating school regulations..." Makoto said. "We're going to force our way in." Kyoko said. "I just said--!" Makoto said. "The door isn't locked. It's not locked because the rec room door doesn't *have* a lock." Kyoko said. "Huh? Then why...?" Makoto asked. "It feels like the door is pressing against something inside the room. Is it...the chair?" Kyoko asked back. "Chair...?" Makoto was confused. "Either way, this door isn't locked. Which means, as far as I can tell, the rule doesn't apply." Kyoko said. "Then...there's no problem if we break in!?" Makoto asked. "Let's smash the window. That should be the fastest way..." Kyoko said. "Okay, I'll go get something to break it with! Wait right here!" Hina went to go off to find a broom. Inside the rec room, Sakura still hadn't moved an inch. "Is she...okay? I mean, it's Sakura, so I'm sure..." Makoto said as Kyoko didn't reply. There was only silence but that silence didn't last long. "Here! *Huff huff* I found a broom! *Huff* In the classroom! *Huff huff* Use it!" Hina said as she gives the broom to Makoto. Once Makoto had took hold of the broom he swung as hard as he could. Aiming directly at the window, all it took was one solid hit. *CRASH* The window shattered into a hundred pieces, scattering across the rec room floor. Makoto stuck his hand through the now open window and started jostling the chair. "The chair's pretty heavy... But if I can just...!" Makoto pushed on it with all my strength, and finally the knob turned. "Sakura!" Makoto ran up to her as fast as I could. But the moment I laid my hand on her all he felt was cold death.

  
  
Sakura was dead. A smile on her face...hopeful for things to get better. Hopeful...the Yorozuya and the others can stop the mastermind. "A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Sakura just hopped...her death was in vain.

  
As the body discovered thing being heard. The Yorozuya looked at Sakura's dorm room door feeling sad. ".....We will stop the mastermind we promise..." Gintoki said putting his hands on the door. The Yorozuya were going to work in figuring out is going on...so first they head back to the boy's bathroom to get a certain friend. A certain...Alter Ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Alright from this point on...we some new content ahead! Yep we are going to see The Yorozuya, Junko and Alter Ego all finally have there first big 'fight'.


	31. All All Star Apologies (3)

The Yorozuya step closer to the boys bathroom. "Hope the others do fine...i know it will be hard for them to get over Sakura's death...even if she..." Gintoki said as he shakes his head. "No let's not think about that...we need to get Atler Ego...since Sakura is dead...and killed herself...we have to find Ego before Monokuma gets to him." Gintoki said as they keep moving to the boys bathroom and enter it and once in they went right to the storage closet. "We just have to get it before things go bad..." Gintoki and co enter the revolving door after pushing the back wall. Once they enter the secret room they find Alter Ego connected him to the Ethernet port with the cable.

  
  
"So that's where the laptop went..." Early they went to go find the laptop in same place it has always been the bathroom but they found it was gone...turns out it was in the boy's bathroom in this secret room. 'Hey Alter Ego you there?' Gintoki typed on the laptop. As soon as he typed that Alter Ego came on. "Ah! Gin-san! Shinpachi-san! Kagura-chan!" Alter Ego felt...happy to see his friends after well it was a few days when they were knocked out. 'Sorry about making you worry...let's just say...we had a bump in the road.' Gintoki typed. "It's...It's understandably!" Ego said. 'So...what are you doing here?' Gintoki typed out. "Oh...um i wanted to connect to the school network..." Ego said shocking the three. 'T-That's basically suicide...' Gintoki typed. "I know...but you have me on your phone...witch shares everything with me so...even this laptop breaks i can fully get to your phone before i get crushed." Ego said. Ego was right they had Alter Ego on Gintoki's phone witch was a copy. 'You have a point.' Gintoki typed. "Yeah!" Ego said. 'Already well we just came to check up on you...we will head to the dinning hall to wait for the others.' Gintoki typed as then he left Sakura's note witch she gave him. "See ya..." Gintoki said as the three left the room. Little did they know...Monokuma would enter the room soon after and...take both the laptop and the note.

  
A Few Hours Latter

The Yorozuya sat in the dinning hall waiting for the others. "....Sigh where are the others?" Gintoki asked Shinpachi and Kagura. "Well i don't know! Keep in mind Sakura died! So they are maybe doing the class trail right now..." Shinpachi said. "...Good point..." Gintoki said as they waited. He felt his phone ring. "Huh?" Gintoki got out his phone to find...Alter Ego...who...looked shaken in fact they looked scared out of there mind. "....Ego?" Gintoki said as Shinpachi and Kagura peek over Gintoki to see his phone. "What's wrong?" Gintoki asked him. "I-I-I..." Ego felt like his whole body even if it was not real was shaking. "Ego are you okay?" Gintoki asked Ego the Yorozuya wanted to know what was up with there friend..."T-T-The laptop i was on...g-got crushed...b-by Monokuma..." Ego said shaking a lot and tears were coming down there face. "....WHAT?!" Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were all shocked. "H-HOW?! HOW DID HE KNOW YOU WERE A THING?!" Gintoki asked. "H-He...knew we were using it to analyze data...that l-laptop...at least the Data was a gift, from him to u-us...he knew sneaking into the network was just too personal for him...so he crushed me...with a wreaking ball...just before tho...i quickly made it to your phone...and it seems he doesn't know that.." Ego said. "....Damn it...that fucking bear...Everybody who's died so far...The deaths of each and every one of them..They all make us stronger! I swear to God...once we find out who this mastermind is...THEY WILL pay for this!" Gintoki said he sounded fully mad he remembers the note Sakura wrote. ' I've spoken with the mastermind off and on the whole time I've been here, and so I've learned one thing...Which is...the mastermind has done something to us.' Gintoki remembered that Sakura said she learned the mastermind did something to these kids. "....Sakura said in her note...'I'm not going to just lay down and die. I *will* fight you, you bastard. No matter what...'.." Gintoki said. "....Sakura...we will...."

**  
**   
**"Fight the mastermind...no matter what...WE ARE NOT BACKING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!"**

**Act 4: All All Apologies: End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Welp Act 4 is done...i know it's short but you can't touch perfection so we made these three chapters the Yorozuya's story next time we go into Intermission 4 and Check up on Mukuro and Co!


	32. Intermission 4

Outside Hope's Peak Academy in A Random Building/Danganronpa's world.  
  


  
A man was inside a random building near the Hope's Peak school. He had very long, flowing black hair His hair is usually smooth, though it's also been portrayed as messy. He has red eyes with symbols resembling target radars running across his pupils. His skin is pale, and sometimes appears grey or cadaverous. He wore a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. He also has a black belt and black loafers. He had set up a cam, and a chair that he was sat in. "How boring..." He says as he turns the cam and when that happens it sends the feed to...Edo.

Meanwhile in Edo/Gintama's world.  
  
  
  
"Huh? What the hell is this?" Gengai sees that someone has got hold of him he goes to the tv and so do...Hijikata, Sogo, Kondo and Mukuro and they turn on the tv and see...the man on it. "....What the hell?" Hijikata said. "Greeting..." The man said as well Mukuro...seems to shake when she sees who it was. "...Allow me to introduce myself....my name is... **Izuru Kamukura...my title is Ultimate Hope**..." Izuru said. "....Eh?" Hijikata, Sogo, Kondo, and Gengai were confused while Mukuro was shaking more. "N-No way..." Mukuro said holding her arm to stop the shaking. "You might not know who i am...but...allow me to explain...I am the reason...The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy happened along with Junko..." Izuru said witch casuing the others expect for Mukuro to be shocked. "HUH?! What are you on about?! What Tragedy you mean the killing ga-"  
"I am not behind the killing game..."  
"...Huh?" Hijikata is confused by what Izuru said. "....I am the reason...the whole world is in despair." Izuru said. "HOLD ON...THE WHOLE WORLD?!" Kondo asked. "Yes..." Izuru said. "....W-Why....Why are you..." Mukuro was so shaken like so scared. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO US?! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO THE YOROZUYA?!" Mukuro yelled that out to Izuru. "....The Yorozuya? Ah...i have done my homework...they do odd jobs right then...i have a job request please give them it..." Izuru said. "....Alright shoot what is the request?" Hijikata asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**".........I want them....to beat despair..."** Izuru said as he shuts off the cam and cutting the fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Short Chapter i know but...this is the last Intermission and you will see why this is the last one...;3


	33. If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: Daily Life (1)

The day after Sakura's class trial. That morning, in the dining hall.

"Alright let's begin the usual post-trial investigation..." Gintoki said as the Yorozuya along with the remaning Hope's Peak kids were in the Dinning Hall. "Hey, you didn't make small talk or anything! We never just get straight to the point like that!" Hiro said. "Well we have to metally be ready for what ever the mastermind brings to us...Regardless, if you want to defeat the mastermind, you need to follow our lead. They creep around the school like a mouse, but the mastermind's pride is as bloated as a cow's udder and no matter what it takes, we *will* rid this world of them..." Gintoki said seriousness in this voice. "Let's begin searching the new floor!" Shinpachi said as they all started there exploration to the 5th floor.

The 5th floor wasn't huge but there were lot's of important rooms on this floor. There was Classroom 5-A and 5-B, The school dojo a very pretty room, The garden witch houses a Monokuma Flower, a control panel set near the wall for the sprinklers, chicken coop witch houses 5 chickens, and a toolshed, a very and long ominous hallway is outside the Garden room witch has the Bio Lab at the end, and the last room the Yorozuya and Makoto were at were the doors of Classroom 5-C. "...Alright...everything else seemed fine so let's see what is in here..." Gintoki opens the door and the four walk in to find...  
  
  
  


"Wh-What the hell is this....!?" Makoto said as they fully entered Togami was there of course and boy the grotesque horror of the room struck them hard and fast. What they saw was bad enough, but what they smelled it was sour, pungent, impossibly rank...you name it. "It smells awful, doesn't it?" Togami asked. "I-It's..." Makoto try to start something "It smells awful alright!" Gintoki said. "It must be at least vaguely familiar to you. After all, you've been around your fair share of corpses." Togami said. "So the smell of death. Their flesh and fat and blood...?" Gintoki asked he said that with no surprise he was use to this smell before. Togami nods at his question and Makoto had to agree he had experienced this smell more than once before...It was the smell of death and despair. "But the smell here is strong, condensed. It's the smell of a battlefield." Togami said. "Monokuma must have--" Makoto was about to say something but Monokuma shows up out of no where like always. "What, my fault AGAIN!? Stop trying to blame everything on me!" Monokuma sounded anrgy. "I-If you hadn't done what you did, this never would have happened!" Makoto said. "No, no, no. It's quite the opposite!" Monokuma said. "The opposite...?" Makoto asked. "Yup! Let me give you an itty bitty eegie squeegie little hint. As far as this room goes, I don't know a thing! I just left it exactly how I found it." Monokuma said "How do you leave a room that smells like death?" Gintoki asked. "How's that for a hint!? Better than those stupid "hints" you get from NPCs in those mean old RPGs but it's pretty scary, huh? Blood all over the walls and junk...Of course, even in the outside world, people die bloody, gruesome deaths every day! So it's not really a big deal! Just keep your chin up and keep on livin', soldier!" Monokuma then leaves just leaving our heroes confused. "Togami any thoughts on what Monokuma said?" Shinpachi asked Togami but he is not saying anything maybe He must be lost in thought. "Well we just going to head back to the dinning hall!" Gintoki said as One after another, everyone made their way to the dining hall and before too long everyone was there again. "It would appear everyone has returned." Togami said. "But still...it's just the nine of us...That's barely enough for a decent volleyball team..." Hiro said. "Hey! Don't be a sourpuss! We gotta think positive! Besides, even if one more person died, we can still field a basketball team!" Hina said. "That's reverse positive thinking..." Shinpachi said. "Anyway, there's no time to be depressed. For the sake of everyone we've lost, we have to do our best." Makoto said. "Okay okay! Let's stop this group hugging for now! We need to find out what everyone discovered." Gintoki said. "Hina you first..." Kagura said. "I checked all the windows on the 5th floor, front to back. That used to kinda be Sakura's job, but...anyway, no dice. There were metal plates on all the windows, just like everywhere else." Hina said. "Which means no chance of escape on the 5th floor, either..." Kyoko said. "But when I was looking around, I realized something about [the layout of the school]..." Hina said. "What exactly did you notice about the layout of the school?" Makoto asked. "You took a good look around the 5th floor yourself, didn't you Makoto?" Kyoko asked. "Huh? Why do you ask?" Makoto asked back. "There aren't any stairs leading up from the 5th floor..." Gintoki answered Makoto's question for him. "Does that mean...the 5th floor is the end!?" Hiro said. "We're finally starting to get a clear picture of this school." Kyoko said. "All that's left now is to solve the underlying mystery." Togami said. "But that's the hardest part..." Hiro said.  
"Even if it's hard, we still gotta do it!"  
"Yeah, Hina's right! Everything will be okay. As long as we work together, I'm sure we'll make it out of this...! No, not "I'm sure"...We absolutely WILL make it out, no matter what it takes!" Makoto said. "Hehehe now you are talking!" Gintoki said. "Well...there's a big garden up on the 5th floor. And I found more than one thing to be worried about... A [stupidly large plant], a [chicken coop], and--I know what you're gonna say, but...a [toolshed]!" Hiro said. "Monokuma said that was called a...Monokuma Flower. Even touching it seems dangerous, so we have to be careful." Makoto said. "It's totally a man-eating plant! I'm pretty sure it's different from the one that lives in the pipe, though. Anyway, that thing must benefit from the sprinkler system as much as anything else in there..." Hiro said. "Oh yeah. Apparently the sprinklers come on every morning at 7:30 on the dot." Makoto said. "Yeah, remember that! You don't wanna get drenched and catch a cold!" Hiro said. "We won't get colds! We are smart at not getting sick!" Gintoki said. "So what about the chicken coop?" Shinpachi asked. "There were a bunch of chickens in the chicken coop, right?" Makoto asked Hiro. "That's right! Five! Five chickens!" Hiro said. "I love chickens! Let's raise 'em up big and fat. Then we can make fried chicken! Oh, or barbeque! Decisions, decisions...Oh! Oh! Or how about raw! Cuz there's nothing fresher than raw, right!?" Hina said. "....Pretty sure that'd kill you..." Gintoki said. "So there is a toolshed in the garden right? What was in it?" Kagura asked. " You noticed it too, huh? That pickaxe..." Makoto said. "Huh? What about the pickaxe?" Togami said. "Well, there was a pickaxe in the toolshed. And the words Crazy Diamond had been carved into the handle. Haven't we seen that phrase somewhere before...?" Makoto asked. "Crazy Diamond? Hmm...Yeah, that does sound kinda familiar, I think..." Hina said. "I don't just think, I know. We've definitely seen that phrase before." Kyoko said. "Huh? Where!?" Hina asked.   
  
  
  
"It was on Mondo's uniform. On the back of his jacket...His jacket said the same thing, Crazy Diamond." Gintoki said. "You're absolutely right..." Togami said. "But why would that be on the pickaxe in the garden?" Hina said. "Mondo must've snuck in there and done it, right?" Hiro asked. "We didn't have access to the garden until today." Shinpachi said. "Then...maybe Mondo brought it with him when he first came here, and Monokuma confiscated it?" Hina said. "Whatever the reason, that's what stuck out to me in the toolshed--the pickaxe connected to Mondo." Makoto said. "Okay so we know there is more metal plates on the 5th floor, and the Garden so what else did everyone find?" Gintoki asked. "My concern is with the bio lab. That was the only place on the 5th floor that we couldn't access." Kyoko said. "You mean the door that says raw down that...long hallway?" Gintoki asked as Kyoko nods. "Hmmm why would they lock up the Bio lab?" Shinpachi asked. "Well let's think about that latter did anyone else find anything?" Gintoki asked. "Yes what about The other strange room on the 5th floor. Well, no..."strange" is a massive understatement." Togami said.  
  
  
  


"The smell of flesh and fat and blood...The white outlines of countless corpses...It was more dreadful than anything I've encountered here so far..." Togami said. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about!?" Hiro asked. "The smell itself was horrific. Far beyond any normal murder scene. Every body's smell, concentrated..." Gintoki said. "God, I'm glad I didn't see it... I feel like I'm gonna barf just hearing you describe it..." Hina said. "But I mean...what the hell happened in that room?" Hiro asked. "I can only think of one thing...A large group of people died right there in that room." Togami said. "A bunch of people were...killed in there?" Asked the Shock Hiro. "Stop, seriously...I'm gonna throw up..." Hina said. Kagura was going to do the same thing if they didn't stop talking about it. "Perhaps that's what was meant by the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history." Kyoko said. "...Huh?" Makoto asked. "You're thinking the same thing, then. My theory is the mass murder that took place in that room is the incident said to have happened one year ago." Togami said. "The awful scene in that room...That was "The Tragedy" that happened a year ago?" Makoto asked.   
"Precise-"  
"What if...it wasn't 'The Tragedy' but...the start of the bigger tragedy?"   
"....Huh?" Everyone looked at Gintoki confused. "What if the genocide of the student body of Hope's Peak Academy...was just part of the bigger tragedy that would come? Something even worst then genocdie of the student body......that would explain why Hope's Peak was forced to close its doors." Gintoki said. "I mean, I guess that all makes sense, but...it's all just...so awful." Hiro said. "Not just awful...Super awfully awful!" Hina said. "Alright now that it has been placed into our heads...Toko anything you find?" Gintoki asked Toko as She says nothing but the only thing she does is...hold out a knife. "...Okay...Didn't expect a knife! Where did you find this?" Gintoki asked Toko. "I-It was in a c-classroom on the 5th floor..." Toko said. "Jeez who ever placed it there...really didn't know what they did..." Gintoki said as he grabs the knife and gives it to Makoto. "Here hang on to this..." Gintoki said. "Huh? Me!?" Makoto said. "You need something to protect yourself." Shinpachi said. "H-Hold on! Don't I get a say!?" Makoto asked. " **No**." Said everyone else but Makoto. "...Fine.." Makoto now has a knife. "Toko...you have made a valuable discovery. Good job." Togami said. "S-Shut up..y-you..smart-ass..." Toko said. "Well, I think that's all the new information we have for now." Gintoki said. "So? Now what do we do?" Hiro asked. "Well...we wait until something big happens..." Gintoki said. "Hold on Yorozuya...there has been something bugging me for awhile now..." Togami said. "Huh? What is it?" Shinpachi asked. "Kyoko's identity..." Togami said making everyone expect Kyoko confused. "...Huh?" Makoto said. "Kyoko's identity? But Kyoko is...Kyoko...right?" Hina asked. "Yes, but who *is* she? The rest of us have a clear, definable reason for having been selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy. Hina's the Ultimate Swimming Pro, Hiro's the Ultimate Clairvoyant...Even Makoto is the Ultimate Lucky Student." Togami said. "More unlucky than lucky these days..." Makoto mumbles. "So what about Kyoko? Can anyone tell me what *she* is?" Togami asked. "...Well she looks for clues a lot...wouldn't that make her a...detective?" Gintoki asked. "It does sound like her to be a detective...but Kyoko should answer that question." Togami looks at Kyoko as he says that. "...I can't." Kyoko said. "What!? Wh-Why won't you tell us!?" Toko said. "I didn't say I "won't." I said I can't." Kyoko said. "Wh-What do you mean...?" Hiro asked. "Because...I don't remember." Kyoko said making everyone confused. "...What...?" Makoto said. "I have no memory of what I am." Kyoko said. "You have no memory...? You mean..." Makoto started to say. "Amnesia...?" Hina said as Kyoko said nothing. "...Okay Kyoko...please be joking right now!" Gintoki said. "Y-You can't be serious right now, c-can you?" Toko asked. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why I didn't say anything but it doesn't matter. Either way, the truth will make itself clear before we're done." Kyoko said. "...Kyoko please...!" Gintoki said as then Kyoko really weird. Kyoko walked right up to Gintoki and held out her room key to him. "Huh?! Kyoko what are you-?!" Gintoki said. "Whether I want to or not, I can't. All I can do is keep telling you that." Kyoko said. "M-Maybe she really did lose her memory..." Hina said. "If you really think about it, it doesn't sound totally impossible. This is the worst school ever, where only the worst stuff happens, right? Amnesia would fit right in." Hiro said. "The worst school, where only the worst things happen? Do you really mean that?" Kyoko said. "Huh...?" Hiro was confused and so was everyone else. "Can you really be sure that life here has been filled with only the worst things?" Kyoko asked. "...Well i mean...people been dying left and right so yes!" Gintoki said. "...Perhaps I've said too much." Kyoko said and then turned her back on them, and without a word began to walk away. "Yorozuya...i will tell you...what i know soon..." Kyoko said. Those were her last words as she left. Kyoko's last words...The dining hall was silent. The only sound was the door opening and closing as Kyoko left the room. "....Tell us what we know?" Gintoki said. "What does that mean?" Shinpachi asked but before anyone could answer. "KYAAAAAAAHH!" Hina yelled. "Uwah! Wh-What the hell!? Why're you yelling all of a sudden!?" Hiro said. "Cuz...! Cuz! Look!" Hina pointed to...Monokuma who looked to be angry more then anyone had seen him. "I-It's you...How long have you been standing there!?" Hiro asked. "I'm very...very...AAAAANNNGGGRRRYYYYYY!!!" Monokuma said.

  
  
  
  


Kyoko was outside the dinning hall. She was holding a key...shaped like Monokuma. It was probably the only key of its kind on Earth. "....Yorozuya..." She grips the key. "....Thank you...for helping me find myself....and being there for me..." Kyoko said as she walked off from the dinning hall.

  
  
  


**Act 5: If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair**

  
  
  



	34. If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: Daily Life (2)

The Yorozuya were in the hidden room in the boys bathroom. It had become there spot to talk with each other about what has happened so far. "...." Gintoki holds out Kyoko's room key in his hands. _"The worst school, where only the worst things happen? Do you really mean that? Can you really be sure that life here has been filled with only the worst things?"_ That is what Kyoko said Gintoki didn't know what to make of it. Was she talking about the photo they found of Leon, Mondo and Chihiro, and the one Makoto told them about of Celestia, Hifumi and Sayaka? What happened to these kids...Sakura seem to knew that as well. He remembered what Sakura wrote on the note when he was seeing her write it.   
  
  
  
_'...One other thing, Hina. There's something I'd like you to tell the others. Hopefully it will act as a clue to help you unravel the mystery of this school. I've spoken with the mastermind off and on the whole time I've been here, and so I've learned one thing...Which is...the mastermind has done something to us.'_ What could have the mastermind done to them? How long where these kids in this school for?! That question was in there heads for awhile and there is still Monokuma. _"At the thief! Yes, that's right. I'm very sad to have to tell you, there's a thief in your midst! Myyy PRECIOUUSSS! They stole it!"_ Monokuma was mad at a thief who sole something 'precious' was it a key. It would make sense since Sakura and the Yorozuya did break down the door leading to the principal's office so maybe it was Kyoko found something out of that! "Uggh...My brain hurts trying to figure this out!" Gintoki said sighing. "So Kyoko is acting more weird then usual...We still don't know Sakura meant by them done something to them...and Monokuma is going off about something precious being taken from him." Shinpachi said. "...Sigh...We need to get the mastermind...because this is only going to get worst!" Gintoki said.

Two Days Latter

The Yorozuya thought of heading to the gym to train when they came in they saw Makoto, Hina, Togami, Hiro and Toko were all in a circle and having a talk. "Wh-What are you doing?" Makoto asked. "What does it look like? We're dismantling it to see what makes it tick." Hiro said. "Dismantling!? But I mean...that's Monokuma you're messing with, right!?" Makoto said. "Yeah, that's right." Hina said. "She's not even fazed...!" Makoto said to himself. "Relax. There's no danger." Togami said. "You say that, but..." Makoto started to say. "What the hell is going on here?" Gintoki said as the Yorozuya walked to the group. "Ah Yorozuya!" Hina said. "Man you three were late like Makoto too?" Hiro said. "Makes sense for you three to be late..." Togami said. "Okay explain to us...what the hell you are doing to Monokuma?" Shinpachi asked. "Well, I guess I'll handle this. I'll explain what's goin' on, Cuz that's how much I like ya! Byakuya found this li'l fella layin' around, then we tore it apart!" Hiro said. "....Togami can you explain what's going on?" Gintoki asked. "YOU BRUSHED ME OFF LIKE THAT?!" Hiro said. " Just before we went to bed last night, I came to the gym to try and talk to Monokuma. I wanted to see if he had any new information about Kyoko's disappearance. And I found him here, just like normal. However...when I found him, he was no more than a regular toy. He didn't react, didn't say a word." Togami said. "...Huh? Kyoko disappeared?" Gintoki asked. "Yes...she has been not seen since three days ago..." Togami said. That made the Yorozuya worry. "So You're saying...he wasn't moving at all?" Makoto asked. " I waited there until nighttime officially began, but still Monokuma laid there motionless. I gathered everyone up as quickly as possible so they could take a look. Even then, he still didn't make a move. So I immediately initiated the disassembly process. One thing we discovered is that he's quite a sophisticated machine. It's leagues beyond any normal remote-control toy. Who has enough free time to invest in something like that, anyway...?" Togami said. "So why did he stop moving?" Kagura asked. "I thought maybe he'd malfunctioned, but we didn't find any cause as we were taking him apart." Togami said. "So if he didn't break down..." Makoto said. "Then maybe something happened to his puppeteer, the mastermind. Something unexpected. I can't imagine any other possibility." Togami said. "Something...unexpected?" Makoto said. "Like him running away or something like that? But it is Monokuma! He didn't seem like the bear to be like that!" Gintoki said. "What about how Monokuma made his announcement this morning? Who was that, if not the mastermind?" Makoto asked. "Oh, I'm sure that's a recording. It's set to a timer, and plays as necessary." Togami said. "That's true. He says the exact same thing every day, right?" Hina said. "Hey, guys? I don't think now's a good time for light conversation..." Hiro then pulls out a bomb from Monokuma. "I just found something. What is it...?" Hiro said. "OH GOD THAT'S A BOMB!!!" Gintoki said. "A b-b-b-bomb!?" Hiro said. "That's super bad! We need to get rid of it!" Hina said. "Roger that!" Hiro said. "It appears the bomb has a motion sensor. Any sudden movements, it's sure to go off." Togami said. "M-Motion sensor!? For serious!? Agh...I'm starting to get all sh-!" Gintoki then grabs the bomb from Hiro's hand showing everyone that the motion sensor was off. "Okay okay...it looks to be off..." Gintoki said. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Hiro said. "Alright putting this bomb down." He puts the bomb right next the Monokuma. "There..." Gintoki said. "...So what now?" Hina asked. "Well since we are dismantling Monokuma...we should break into the the headmaster's room." Togami said. "Really is that a good idea?" Shinpachi asked. "We have a chance...might as well risk it.." Togami said. Gintoki looks to Makoto who's eyes were glued to Monokuma's remains. "...Makoto?" Gintoki said. "...Um what's with him?" Hina said. ".....He seems to know something we don't....i noice that the other day too...when we were talking about Kyoko being gone..." Togami said. "...Makoto!" Gintoki said as that Snaps Makoto out of it. "Huh?" Makoto said. "Come on...we got a room to break into...!" Gintoki said as he picks up Makoto and the 8 head off for the headmaster's room. 

_  
  
_Gintoki trys to open the door. "It's locked. As expected." Togmai said. "So...what are you gonna do?" Makoto asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to tear this door off its hinges." Togami said. "But how the flying hell are we going to do that?" Gintoki asked. "Easy!" Hiro said.  
  
  
  


"The pickaxe from the toolshed!" Hiro added. "Interesting. That could very well be exactly what we need. Now then...Toko, what time is it?" Togami asked. "W-Well, when we left the gym, it was j-just before 9 o'clock. So it's probably 9 on the d-dot now..." Toko said. "Okay. Go get the pickaxe and be back here by 9:01." Togami said. "That's straight-up unreasonable!" Hiro said. "B-By myself?" Toko asked. "Well it's better then having to listen to Monokuma..." Gintoki said as Toko was already gone to go get the pickaxe. "Okay then..." Gintoki sighed. "For serious, though...are we just gonna knock this door down?" Hiro asked. "No problem is solved by running away. Find your stones and be a man." Togami said. "That is a good point.." Gintoki said. "Maybe, b-but I'm still super stressed...I'm so tense, I can hardly talk... I'm all flubbust--no... I'm totally flabbag--flapstaf--"  
"Fapsauce!?"  
"Gross! Where'd that come from! Wait, Genocide Jill? Where'd YOU come from!?" Hiro said to Jill who has just showed up. "Hello hello! It's the wondiferous, murdiferous fiend, here to greet you with a razor-sharp smile! Kyeeehahahaha!" Jill said. "...Where is the pickaxe?" Togami asked. "I was supposed to pick an axe...?" Jill said. "I said pickaxe not AXE!" Togami said. "Sigh This is a level of uselessness I find difficult to tolerate..." Togami added. "Ah! The light bulb just went on! That's why I went to the garden, right!? I was supposed to get the pickaxe! Alright, we've solved one mystery! That means there's just one more mystery left!" Jill said. "One more mystery...?" Makoto said. "How many more god damn mystery are there?!" Gintoki said. "Yup! Now we just need to figure out the identity of Object X!" Jill said. "Now what are you talking about...?" Hina said. "Kuh...oar...puss...Didja hear me!? I said corpse!" Jill said. "A corpse...!?" Makoto said. "That's right! A corpse poofed out of no where in the garden! I couldn't believe it myself!" Jill said. "A corpse poofing out of no where? Well then. Before we enter the headmaster's room, it appears we have something else to look into. We're going to the garden." Togami said. "O-Okay...!" Makoto said. They all head off for the garden and as soon as they entered it...they saw it.  
  


They saw someone laying on the ground, with a mask covering their face...and there was a knife...buried in their stomach, up to the hilt. "Oh god!" Gintoki said. "Wh-What the...!?" Makoto said. "A-Are they really dead!?" Hina said. "Well there is a knife in there stomach so yeah!" Shinpachi said. "But...Who...is it?" Togami said. Boy and this wasn't the only part of the day that would get weird. This long...very despair day.  
  
  



	35. If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: Deadly Life (1)

Just to make things clear...the same masked person who attacked the Yorozuya when they went to that room in the boy's bathroom the first time. It was not there first time attacking our heroes.   
  
  
  


In Fact Last Night, Makoto was attacked by that same someone wearing a mask...and whoever that was--now they're...they don't know why, but now they're laying dead in front of them..."Kyeeehahaha! I told ya, there's a corpse hangin' out here and it just poofed in here!" Jill said. "Are they really...dead? Is this really a dead body...?" Hina said. "You need to begin looking around right away. However... Be ever so careful. There's no telling what you might find." Togami said. Gintoki got close to the body. "Well Their heart isn't beating, they're not breathing, all signs of life have come to a complete stop...Thanks to the knife that's been driven into their stomach, their clothes are stained a bright red. It appears the bleeding has stopped, but the blood that's there is still wet. Be careful you don't touch it and get some on you..." Gintoki said. "How can you be so calm at a time like this? Who *is* it!? Their face and body are all hidden, so I don't have a clue..." Hiro said. "I'm pretty sure it's a girl at least..." Hina said. "Huh? How can you tell?" Hiro said. "Well...I think I see the outline of her chest. And just the general shape of the body...Yeah, the more I look, the more I'm sure it's a girl." Hina said. "...Yeah and the nails..." Gintoki picked up the hand. "They look red...weirdly like Junko's nails were...and...long too." Gintoki said. "...Wait Junko's?" Makoto asked. "Yeah they are red same as her's..." Gintoki said. "...But didn't you save her?" Togami said. "Yeah! We saw you do it too!" Hiro said. "Hmmm..." Gin looked the bottom of her hand to see..."What the...? A tattoo?" Gintoki said. "Hmm?" Togami went up to Gintoki to look at the Tattoo. "That's interesting...if we remember right...Junko never had a Tattoo on her hand..." Togami said. "Kyeeehahaha! Okay then! Let's just tear the mask clean off!" Jill said. "Wait, don't--!" Togami and Gintoki were already getting back because well by the time he called out, it was already too late. Toko's hand shot out toward the mask. And in the next instant...

***KABOOOM!*  
  
**

...there was a blinding light, and a deafening roar. The body...blew up. It blew up it blew up it blew up it blew up it blew up it blew up it blew up it blew up! Makoto's vision started to darken. He prepared to pass out. But then..."HURRY PUT OUT THE FIRE!!" Gintoki said as Makoto's consciousness attempted to float away, that voice reached up and pulled it back down to Earth. Someone pressed something into his hands. It was...a bucket of water. "Come on! Dump the watter on the body!" Gintoki said. "O-Okay!" The upper half of the body was on fire. Makoto took aim and tossed the water as hard as Makoto could. Thankfully, that was enough to put out the fire. It died down, leaving behind only the unpleasant smell of burning..."Well shit..." Gintoki said. "I-I guess that took care of it..." Makoto said. "But what the hell, man?" Hiro said. "It...exploded?" Hina said. "I...had a bad feeling about that body. But I never imagined it would explode...And now the body..." Togami said. "It's burnt to a crisp! That's beyond well done, man!" Hiro said. "Don't compare it to a steak! I'll never be able to eat steak again..." Hina said. "But now that the body's charred, I really have no idea...How are we gonna find out who it was...?" Makoto said. "Well we do know...that this couldn't be Kyoko..." Togami said. "...Huh?" Makoto was confused. "So let's put two and two...who ever this person was...might have been The mastermind..." Togami said. "What!?" Hina said. "Th-The mastermind!? Come on, there's no way! The MASTERMIND got char-broiled!? Get serious!" Hiro said. "I agree, normally the idea wouldn't be worth considering but I have reason to believe it may be true. The mastermind being dead would explain that other matter, wouldn't it? Monokuma can hardly move around if its master is dead, right?" Togami said. "B-But...that corpse is a girl, right? It doesn't make any sense! I mean, remember what Alter Ego said? He said the mastermind is some middle-aged dude, right? Which the corpse obviously isn't! Then could that mean...the mastermind *isn't* the headmaster...?" Hiro said. "Is it the teenage girl Kyoko told me about? The Ultimate Despair...?" Makoto said. "Huh...?" Hiro was confused and so was everyone else. "Mukuro Ikusaba...the sixteenth student at Hope's Peak..." Makoto said. "Okay...Explain to us what you are talking about?" Gintoki said. "The other day, Kyoko confided in me... She said there was a sixteenth student here in the school." Makoto said. "I think you'd better tell us everything you know." Togami said. "W-Well, all Kyoko told me was..." Makoto remembered what Kyoko said to him. _"Mukuro Ikusaba... he sixteenth student, lying hidden somewhere in this school...The one they call the Ultimate Despair...Watch out for her." Kyoko said._  
"It sounded like Kyoko thinks Mukuro Ikusaba is the mastermind and not the headmaster." Makoto said. "There's another student here, and it's a female? That *would* match the body's characteristic..." Togami said. "And that phrase, the Ultimate Despair--it sounds super mastermind-y, doesn't it?" Hina said. "Okay, so...the mastermind is this girl Mukuro? And she's a student here? And she's the Ultimate Despair? But if she's been hiding here in the school like some teenage Bigfoot...how'd she wind up burnt to a crisp!? None of this makes any sense! To just suddenly show up and then die!?" Hiro said. "Well Jill said the corpse just poofed out of no where like Junko did when he saved her...and we did see a tattoo on the back of her hand...tho the nails...seem to make me wonder if it is Mukuro at all..." Togami said. "Should we worry about Toko?" Shinpachi said. "...No let's not...she is over there...just drooling after that hit her..." Togami points to Toko who was...doing that. "At least she isn't dead!" Gintoki said. "Huh? What just h-happened...?" Seems Gintoki saying that woke Toko up. "You thought of checking who was under the mask...only for a bomb to go off..." Togami said. "....Oh." Toko said. "Okay let's see what..." Gintoki looks next to the body and sees...a key thing? He picks up the Key. "What is it? Did you find something?" Togami asked. "Yeah found this here.." Gintoki shows the key to him. "I've never seen this key before. What could it possibly go to...?" Togami asked again. "...The Data room seems the key would work there..." Gintoki gives the key to Togami. "Plan...you guys go the data room and see what you find...we will stay here by the body to see if there is anything else up with it..." Gintoki said. "...You got it..." Togami said. "Come on let's go..." Togami ordered them as well the five of them head off for the Data room while the Yorozuya hanged back next to the corpse. "So this random corpse just shows up out of no where...that happened back when i saved Junko and then the corpse moving around..." Gintoki said. "...Do you think someone knows of Gengai's...skills?" Shinpachi asked. "Most likely...but...it seems they are the only one doing this..." Gintoki said.

  
Three Minutes Latter

  
As they keep waiting for the others to get back the radio Gintoki had on him goes off. "YOROZUYA!!!" The voice said as the Yorozuya jump at it. Gintoki pulls out the Raido phone to see...Hijikata, Sodo, Kondo, Gengai, and a girl with them. "Guys?!" Gintoki said. "Oh thank god! Finally the thing works! We been worrying sick..." Kondo said. "...Worried?" Shinpachi said. "Yeah you guys has been gone for about six weeks." Sogo said bluntly. "...S-SIX WEEKS?!" All three of the Yorozuya members say. "Yeah people have been spreading rumors around..." Hijikata said getting a cig and smoking it. "....So you are in a killing game being run by that girl?" Hijikata said. "...Huh? What girl...?" Gintoki asked. ".... **Junko Enoshima, right?** " That throws Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura for a loop. "....HUH?! JUNKO IS THE ONE RUNNING THIS GAME?!" Gintoki said. "Yeah...someone told us..." Kondo said. "Who?" Shinpachi asked as the girl shows herself to the Yorozuya. "...Hello there...Yorozuya...I am... **Mukuro Ikusaba...the Ultimate soldier**...it is good to finally met you three..." Mukuro said bowing to them...The Yorozuya are very shocked. "....WHAT?!?! MUKURO?! YOU MEAN...?!" Gintoki remembered what Makoto just said to them. _"Mukuro Ikusaba...the sixteenth student at Hope's Peak..."_ Gintoki didn't know who it was but...now he did. "The one Makoto talked about?!" Gintoki said. "....Yes...i am sorry for what my sister...is doing..." Mukuro said. "Sister...?" Kagura said. "Yeah Mukuro here is the sister to...Junko..." Hijikata said. "...So...Junko is the sister of...Mukuro and...Junko is the one running the whole show..." Gintoki thought back to when Junko unmasked herself to Gintoki in that room. When she said 'you saved my sister...' Did she mean Mukuro but why was Mukuro dressing up like Junko? For that matter...who's corpse is that? Gintoki looked at the corpse...and so did Shinpachi and Kagura...for the first time ever...they were in **true despair**.

  
  



	36. If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: Deadly Life (2)

They looked at the corpse for a few mintues until Hijikata called them out. "Oi!!! Yorozuya!!" Hijikata yelled they jumped. "What's the matter?" Hijikata asked as he just showed him over the Radio Phone the corpse they found. "...Eh what's that?" Hijikata asked again. "....We believe this to be the corpse of Mukuro...but...i am guessing this is not the Mukuro that's with you guys..." Gintoki said. "....So we are looking at a differcent Mukuro corpse poofing out of no where?" Hijikata said. "...Most likey...that or this is something Junko made...to trick us..." Shinpachi said. "Hmmm interested well we will let you get to figuring this whole thing out..." Hijikata then hangs up. "....Sigh." Gintoki sighed. "Kyoko...where are you right now?" Gintoki asked himself. 

The Yorozuya just head for the big red and look at it. "...Sigh i know that psycho is still alive...we are getting in here and waiting for the others to do there thing..." They enter the room and then the three just waited there. "....Gin-san...I am glad...Mukuro is on our side..." Shinpachi said. "...I am too...i wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Gintoki said. "Are you thinking about hiring her? Like how we hired Alter Ego?" Kagura asked. "....I know that whole...body swaping thing turned out to be a big promble in a half but...Hijikata had something going with more people for the Yorozuya..." Gintoki said shocking Shinpachi and Kagura a bit. "...R-Really?" Shinpachi asked. "Yeah...if any of us get sick they can help do the odd jobs while we sit and relax...it's also good bounding...we can be like a big family...hehe i mean we are already one..." Gintoki said smiling a bit. "Mukuro does have some skills if she is the Ulimate Soldier..." Gintoki added. The three Yorozuya had hope inside them still while the others were in despair...the people who were watching this would...be shocked that these three...outsiders more or less could still be hopeful even after everything. Junko in the Data room aka the room where she control's Monokuma is getting arngy. "WHAT'S WITH THESE GUYS?!" Junko said to herself lucky Monokuma was off so no one would hear her as Monokuma and the mic was off too. "Having so much hope while the others are in despair...Upupupupupupupupupup...uuuuuuuuuuuupupupupupu...I am interested to see how you will stop me Yorozuya..." Junko laughed to herself. Things have gotten interesting and Junko was already starting to loss her mind.

**A Few Minutes Later**

  
As the announcement for the 5th trall went off and the others who were investigating started to come into the room. First was Hiro, followed by Hina and then Toko, and then last but not least Togami and Makoto who were late due to being in the library. "Whoa, Byakuya and Makoto showed up together!" Hiro said. "Where the heck have you two been!? You just disappeared without a word!" Hina said. "We were investigating, of course. How could you not figure that out by this point?" Togami said. "I-It's shocking that y-you went from h-hating to w-working with him." Toko said. "Stop talking and brace yourselves. He'll be here any second." Togami said. Any second...Monokuma could show up at any time...When they imagined what was about to happen, They all immediately tensed up and prepared themselfs. But...they stood there for five full minutes, waiting for something weird to happen and then five minutes became ten. "What's going on here? Why hasn't Monokuma shown up yet?" Togami said. "Maybe he died again...?" Hiro said. "What should we do? Should we keep waiting here, or...?" Hina said. "Or what!?" Monokuma showed up out of no where because of course he did. "Jesus!" Hiro said. "Nyohoho! Did I scare you?" Monokuma said. "You made us wait ten damn mintues for you!" Gintoki said. "I demand an explanation! Why did you waste our time and made us wait like that!?" Togami said. "What? I made you wait? You've got it all backwards. *You're* the ones making *me* wait!" Monokuma said. "....Huh?" Everyone was confused. "I'm waiting for everyone to arrive! We can't start till everyone's here, now can we?" Monokuma said.   
"What are you t-talking about...? Everyone *is* he-"  
"Kyoko hasn't shown up yet..."  
"....Huh?" Everyone looked at Gintoki confused expect for Monokuma. "If that body was Kyoko's they would have been gloves on the body plane and smiple..." Gintoki said. "He has a point....the body didn't have gloves on them at all...so then...who are we doing the trail for?" Makoto and the other kids look to Monokuma who just giggles. "Oh you will find out soon..." Monokuma said.   
"In the meantim-!"  
"If it's me you're waiting for...I'm here." When they heard that voice, they all spun around to look. "I'm here, and no rule's been broken." Kyoko was here and not dead like the other kids had thought. "K-Kyoko!" Makoto said. "Kyoko!? You're still alive!?" Hina said. "No way...so the body we saw wasn't Kyoko's?!" Hiro said. "Well now that everyone is here...There's no penalty, officially for being late thankfully...but...I bet you'll be sorry later...No, I'll make *sure* you're sorry later...!" Monokuma then leaves and when Monokuma left, they all rushed up to Kyoko. "Kyoko...!" Makoto said. "So you really didn't die!?" Hina said. "Of course I didn't die..." Kyoko said. "Thank God! I'm so glad you're okay!" Hina said at least Kyoko was ok but there was still the bigger thing to deal with. "Perhaps, but that's not necessarily a good thing for us." Togami said. "Huh...?" Makoto was confused. "He's right! Now we've gotta deal with the class trail!" Hiro said something smart for once. "Come on, let's just go. Whatever we need to discuss, we can do it during the trial." Without ever looking directly at Kyoko, Byakuya stepped into the elevator. Toko got on after him even tho she didn't want to, Hiro was 2nd to get on the elevator, then Hina 3rd and then the Yorozuya followed after. Leaving Makoto to talk with Kyoko. "Listen, before we get started, I have to ask you...Where have you been this whole time? You used that key of yours to go somewhere, didn't you? So..." Makoto said. "I went to investigate the 2nd floor of the dorms." Kyoko said. "The...2nd floor?" Makoto said in confusion. "There aren't any monitors or cameras there, so I was able to avoid Monokuma completely. Of course, I also missed his announcement because of that. I had no idea a body had been discovered." Kyoko said. "Then...when did you find out?" Makoto asked. "Just now. I finished my search and came back down, just in time to hear the class trial announcement. I took some time to go over the crime scene first. I can't go to a trial completely uninformed, can I?" Kyoko said. "So that's why you were late..." Makoto said. "I'm sorry I kept you all waiting....more so for the Yorozuya i know i feel like they been worrying sick about me..." Kyoko said griping her fisted glove a bit. "Kyoko?" Makoto was confused as to why Kyoko was mad at herself for just doing her own thing like she does. "So..if you were on the 2nd floor of the dorms...then that's what the key you found goes to?" Makoto asked as that snaps Kyoko out of it. "Oh...Actually, to be precise...not quite. I used Monokuma's secret tool, which can open any lock in the school." Kyoko said. "What...!?" Makoto said. "Oiiiii!! Makoto, Kyoko!! What are you two doing!? Hurry up, before we get in trouble with Monokuma!" Gintoki yelled for the two. "We can go over all the details after we get through the trial, okay Makoto? Right now I just want to focus on surviving our current situation. Because this is probably the single most crucial moment so far for me and maybe for them." Kyoko said. She gets into the evevator along with Makoto and the doors slid shut. This time, the clunking was loud enough to hurt anyone's ears, and the dread began to consume them once again, They can't imagine ever getting used to the mental pressure that comes with preparing for an execution. In that dusky darkness, nobody said a word. They just stood there, silent and still. After an immeasurable period of time, the doors opened without warning...A dazzling light penetrated every depth of there eyes. But it wasn't the illuminating light of hope...It was the blinding light of despair. "Christ...this place is more Colorful then anything like the other trail rooms." Gintoki said as the Yorozuya get to there spot and so do the others right away. "Ahh, I've been waiting for this! I feel like it's been forever since we got together like this...The time for pointless jokes and jabs has passed. Let's get on with the show!" Monokuma said and so, the curtain opened for the fifth time...oh litte did they know how things will go.


	37. If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: Class Trial

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will recei-"  
"Blah Blah Blah...we get it already!" Gintoki said getting tried to hearing the rules being told to them over and over again everyone was getting sick of them. "Okay okay sorry! I'll leave the rest up to you!" Monokuma said. "Well then, let's discuss the specifics of the victim. First, we need to clarify who exactly the unidentified victim is." Togami said to start this trial off. "We know it isn't Kyoko because like Gintoki said before we got in here...the body didn't have gloves on." Makoto said. "Yeah and who ever the person was had fake nails too...I imagine trying to wear gloves over nails like that would have been a pretty big pain." GIntoki said. "Besides, Kyoko wears gloves to hide her hands, right? It'd be pretty weird for someone who's self-conscious about their hands to wear fake nails, don't you think?" Makoto said. "Well, Kyoko? Any thoughts?" Togami asked Kyoko. "These gloves were custom-made to the size of my hands to make sure they don't interfere with my daily life. If I wore fake nails, the gloves wouldn't fit properly." Kyoko said. "Then that's that. The dead body doesn't belong to Kyoko." Makoto said. "Which should have been obvious, since she's standing right here...and the fact the body wasn't even wearing gloves to begin with thanks to Gintoki for pointing it out." Togami said shockingly he thanked Gintoki witch no one saw coming. "Well Okay, so then...who's the real victim? First we need to figure that out!" Hiro said. "Well we do know one thing that can help us out with finding out who it is..." Shinpachi said. "What? For real!?" Hina said. "The key to figuring out who it was...is the tattoo on the back of her hand." Gintoki said. "Oh, yeah. The design's pretty strange, huh? Is this...a dog?" Hina said. "I thought it was a wolf..." Gintoki said. "So what is that tattoo for then?" Hiro said. "The Fenrir Mercenary Corps. That's the name of the military group Mukuro Ikusaba belonged to..." Makoto said. "...Mercenary Corps?" Gintoki and the other Yorozuya members were confused. "To show that they're a member of the team, each soldier that joins the squad would get a tattoo representing Fenrir somewhere on their body." Togami said. "The representation of Fenrir is...a wolf." Makoto said. "...Wait so i am right it is a wolf?" Gintoki was shocked he even got that right. "Fenrir, the Wolf of Ragnarok. It's from Norse mythology. A huge, world-ending wolf beast...He's the ch-child of the trickster god, Loki, and a female giant." Toko said it caused the Yorozuya to shiver at the 'A huge, world-ending wolf beast' part...Mukuro was like a huge beast that could end the world for them at least. "Man! After all this time, we finally got a glimpse of the literary all-star!" Hiro said. "A wolf tattoo... Then that means--!" Hina finally knew what that means. "Exactly. The body we found had a tattoo of a wolf. Which means that person must have once belonged to Fenrir. So it must have been Mukuro." Makoto said as...that causes the Yorozuya to sweat a bit as...they couldn't tell them just yet about...how Mukuro was the one that they saved and she was the one in the Junko outfit even Kyoko sweated too...she knew that was the case. "What!?" Hiro was shocked and so was everyone else. "H-Hold on...Isn't she the one that was behind this whole thing?" Hina said. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! You sound surprised! But you're absolutely right! Yes, indeed! The trial this time is to solve the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!" Monokuma said. "Wh-What? Are you saying the m-mastermind is dead...and now we have to have a c-class trial?" Toko said. "No. It means we were wrong in thinking that Mukuro was the mastermind at all." Togami said. "But, I mean...being the Ultimate Despair seems like a pretty mastermind-y title to me..." Hina said. "Maybe we shouldn't have been thinking of her as the Ultimate Despair in the first place. After all, looking at her profile, I didn't see anything that would fit such a description... All it said was that she was the Ultimate Soldier." Togami said witch causes the Yorozuya to sweat more. "If I remember correctly, that other information came from...Kyoko, that's what you told Makoto, right?" Togami asked Kyoko witch causes sweat from Kyoko to come down while her face showed a calm smile. "So that means...Kyoko got it wrong?" Hiro said. "Then...who was she? Who was Mukuro Ikusaba? She's been gone this whole time, and when she finally turns up, she gets killed!" Hina said. "Usually, when there's a s-scene where an important character dies, it has a lot m-more detail..." Toko said. "So you're saying she wasn't an important character? Which would mean she was the same as us--just another participant." Togami said. "Then who's the real mastermind?" Hiro asked. "It must have been th-the Hope's Peak Academy headmaster, a-after all...!" Toko said. "No, the headmaster has nothing to do with it." Kyoko said. "But how can we trust that? We already know your information about Mukuro was wrong." Togami said. "My information was not wrong..." Kyoko said. "Guys! We can worry about who the mastermind is latter! We have to figure out who killed Mukuro first!" Gintoki said. "...Fine. Uncovering the identify of the mastermind will have to wait. But remember this... No matter what happens, we *will* find out who you really are. I stake my family name on it!" Togami said. " I have officially decided to completely ignore all such attempts at provocation! Now then, just so nobody's confused, let me state this one more time for the record...The reason we're having a class trial is because a murder among the students has taken place! Hammer that point straight into your big ol' brains!" Monokuma said. "What you're saying is that both the victim and the culprit are part of the student body?" Togami asked. "Then...one of us killed Mukuro?" Hina said. "Wait, no! There's a chance that there's some mystery 17th person who's been hiding all along!" Hiro said. "Nope! There are only 16 students in total that have been taking part in these events! If don't count the Yorozuya as students." Monokuma said. "Seriously!? Then...one of us killed Mukuro!?" Hiro said. "Who d-did it!? Who's the killer th-this time!?" Toko said. "Get a hold of yourself. We've already narrowed down the list of possible suspects." Togami said. "Huh...?" Hina and the others are confused. "You've narrowed it down to...Kyoko, and me. Right?" Makoto asked. "...Why do you say that?" Kyoko asked as well. "Allow me to explain...Just after nighttime last night, I went to the garden. So I can confirm that at that point, there was no dead body there. So, the murder must have taken place after I left the garden. However...Hiro, Toko, Hina and I were in the gym the entire time." Togami said. "The gym...?" Kyoko said in confusion. "That's right. The four of us were there trying to dismantle Monokuma. The whole time we were very careful not to go anywhere alone. We even went to the bathroom in pairs. All of which is to say...the four of us all have alibis. The only ones without alibis..." Togami said. "...are me and Makoto. That's why you're able to narrow down the list of suspects." Kyoko said. "Exactly so." Togami said. "Um, I have something I'd like to say regarding the whole alibi thing..." Makoto said. "...Are you thinking of raising an objection?" Togami asked. "Well, before that, I just want to try and get a better idea of what time the murder took place. Doing that might reveal some kind of clue..." Makoto said. "Whatever you want. Somebody go ahead and help him out." Togami said witch Hiro was happy to help. "Me and Byakuya can both confirm that the body wasn't in the garden at...Well, it was after nighttime for sure. I'd say it must have been around 10 o'clock. So the murder musta happened after 10 p.m." Hiro said. "So then the body must have been discovered at 9 a.m., since that's when Toko went to get the pickaxe..." Makoto said. "H-He's right, it had to be around th-then." Toko said. "So we can be totally sure the murder happened sometime between 10 at night and 9 in the morning." Hiro said. "For me, I was already asleep before nighttime hit. So I don't have an alibi after 10 o'clock...but I'm sure I met up with everyone else before 9 this morning." Makoto said. "We ran into each other in the dining hall, right? That was around...Oh yeah! Right around 7:30! I remember checking right before I went in, so I'm totally sure about it." Hina said. "Which means from 10 p.m. to 7:30 a.m., you don't have an alibi." Hiro said. "Actually, the murder couldn't have happened anywhere near 10 o'clock. It had to have taken place way later!" Makoto said thinking about it. "And what makes you say that?" Togami asked. "Because of the sprinklers in the garden. The sprinklers are set to go off right at 7:30 every morning, right? So if the body had been in the garden before 7:30.....then it should have been completely soaked!" Makoto said. "H-Hold on! I remember this part p-perfectly!" Toko said. "The top half of the body was wet...but the b-bottom half was still dry..." Toko said at she tried to remeber it even if she was dazed from the bomb! "That's right! The reason only the top half was wet was because......while the body was still on fire, I doused it with water. But only the part on fire--the top half." Makoto said. "S-So...t-t-that would mean..." Toko thinks to herself on that question. "...sometime *after* the sprinklers turned on at 7:30 in the morning!" Makoto said. "Which means she must have been killed sometime between then and when the body was discovered at 9." Hiro said. "But Makoto's alibi was only missing from 10 o'clock last night to 7:30 this morning, right?" Gintoki asked. "So there's no way Makoto could have done it! I guess you had an alibi, after all. Good for you!" Hiro said to Makoto. "In which case, the only one left without an alibi...is Kyoko." Togami said to Kyoko who says nothing. Kyoko's the only one without an alibi... Which would mean that Mukuro's killer is...No, Makoto refuse to believe it...! Kyoko murdered someone? That's...lucky for Makoto, Kyoko did say something. "...I'd just like to say one thing. If you vote for me, and I die here, the mystery of this school will stay hidden forever. Which is why...I can't let that happen!" Kyoko said. "Okay so...your not the culprit?" Shinpachi asked. "Of course I'm not. I have no reason to kill anyone. This is a trap the mastermind has laid for us." Kyoko said only now starting to blame Monokuma/the Mastermind. "A trap...?" Hina was confused. "Ahahahaha! We're this far into the game, and *now* you decide to blame me? Stop wasting time! Stop wasting energy! You really think your little trick is gonna work!?" Monokuma said. "Shut up, Monokuma!!" Everyone said to Monokuma. "You got it, bosses! Shutting up now!" Monokuma shuts up after that. "Anyway... Kyoko, you actually did have a reason to kill her." Togami said. "Huh? She did?" Makoto was shocked. "She thought Mukuro was the Ultimate Despair. In other words, the mastermind behind everything... So she killed her to try and put a stop to all this. Isn't that right, Kyoko? But you made one catastrophic mistake--Mukuro wasn't the mastermind at all and as a result, we were forced into another trial, something I'm sure you weren't at all expecting." Togami said. "So th-that was her motive...?" Toko asked. "If she had a motive, and no alibi, well then...I think it's pretty clear Kyoko's gotta be the culprit..." Hiro said. "I'm not the only one without an alibi. Makoto's explanation is still insufficient." Kyoko said shocking both Makoto and the Yorozuya. "Huh...?" Makoto said. "The sprinklers didn't get the body wet, but that doesn't mean the murder happened when he said it did." Kyoko said. "What the hell are you doing?!" Gintoki yelled at her. "Because you see, there is a way the body could have avoided getting wet." Kyoko said. "...Interesting. I'm listening." Togami said. "...Are you taking about the trap?" Shinpachi asked Kyoko. "You catch on quick. You're right. All you'd have to do is cover the body with the tarp, and that'd take care of the water. In fact, that's exactly what the killer did. The dirt pattern on the tarp can attest to that. Only one side of the tarp got dirty, because that's the side that got covered in water. The side that faced down over the body, meanwhile, kept perfectly clean. This proves that the killer used the tarp to keep the body from getting soaked." Kyoko said. "But why would they go to all that effort just to keep the body from getting wet?" Togami asked. "Most likely so they could cloud the issue of when the murder actually took place. In other words, to create an excuse exactly like the one Makoto just gave us..." Kyoko said witch makes Makoto more shocked and say nothing. "That does not make any sense!!" Gintoki said. "Why do you think that?" Kyoko asked. "If one side of the trap was clean...it's weird! Because...the blood wasn't dry before the body got blown up, right? Byakuya said it himself--not to touch it or you might get some on you. If you put a tarp on a body in that state, it absolutely would have gotten blood on it." Gintoki said. "Well...maybe the culprit washed it, so nobody would know they'd used it." Hiro said. "If they had, they would've washed both sides. Just washing the one side wouldn't hide anything." Togami said. "Oh...yeah, true." Hiro said. "More than that, what if the very blood we saw on the body was meant as a kind of camouflage? What if, after the killer used the tarp to avoid the sprinklers they then covered the body in blood that didn't belong to the victim?" Kyoko said. "Y-You mean...someone else's b-blood? Where would they get something l-like that?" Toko asked. "I know! They coulda grabbed some of the blood packs from the nurse's office! That's what Hifumi did, right?" Hiro asked. "No, that's not what happened this time. The killer got the blood from right there in the garden." Kyoko said. "Could it have been...chicken blood?" Makoto asked. "What!? Chicken blood!?" Hina was shocked. "When I checked the chicken coop before the murder, there were five chickens but after the murder, there were only four..." Makoto said. "S-So you're saying...someone killed a chicken and then covered the body with its blood!? Man, that's messed up!" Hiro said. "Killing a living thing just to do something like that is awful! They should have at least eaten it!" Hina said. "YOU DON'T JUST EAT A CHICKEN YOU KILLED!!!" Shinpachi yelled. "I wonder if the killer had to get the blood from the scene so they wouldn't be spotted walking around...Anyway, there's no denying that a chicken went missing, which provides a basis for my theory." Kyoko said. "Perhaps, but even so...there's one thing that still doesn't make sense. You said the culprit used the tarp to avoid the water, and then covered the body in blood, right? But if that's the case, then the blood should have soaked into the ground around the body but that's not what we saw. Only the victim's clothing had blood on it. The ground was completely clean." Togami said. "I have to agree, that certainly is strange...Maybe they didn't apply the blood at the scene. Maybe they covered the coat in blood beforehand." Kyoko said. "They covered it...beforehand?" Makoto was confused. "When you discovered the body, was it wearing the coat like you normally would?" Kyoko asked. "Um...I think so...Wait, no... The head was through the neck hole, but the arms weren't in the sleeves." Makoto said. "Then that settles it." Kyoko said. "SETTLES WHAT'S?!" Gintoki asked in a mad tone. "Here's what happened--the murder took place before the sprinklers went off. But the body didn't get wet, because the killer covered it with the tarp. Then, later, at the same time the killer was gathering up the tarp, they pulled the coat over the body. The coat they'd already covered in blood. This series of cover-ups was meant to disguise the actual time the murder occurred. They wanted us to think the murder happened sometime after the sprinklers had gone off, at 7:30." Kyoko said. "If that's actually what took place, it certainly becomes possible that the murder happened earlier..." Togami said. "But...to pull all that off...wouldn't they have had to go back to the garden after the sprinklers turned off?" Hina said. "That actually wouldn't have been all that difficult." Kyoko said confusing everyone expect Monokuma. "What do you mean?" Gintoki asked. "They already had the coat ready. So they just had to grab the tarp and pull the coat over the body. They'd be done in no time." Kyoko said. "Mhm...yeah okay...so..." Gintoki started but Kyoko shot him down by talking to Hina. "Hina. After you met up with Makoto in the dining hall, did you two stay together from that point on?" Kyoko asked Hina. "Oh, no. I headed off to the gym, and Makoto didn't show up till later." Hina said. "Then he had plenty of time to spare, wouldn't you say?" Kyoko is...starting to worry the Yorozuya with her thinking. "No! There is something else that is not right!" Gintoki said as he pulled out the Knife witch well looks dirty from the bomb going off. "What about this thing?!" Gintoki asked. "That's the one we found stuck in the body before it exploded, right?" Hiro asked. "According to the Monokuma File, the knife went all the way through, from front to ba-!" Hiro was stopped by Makoto. "Wait, hold on. The stab wound isn't what killed Mukuro. That should be clear from the description of the cover-up we just heard!" Makoto said yeah now he was on to something. "What do you mean?" Hiro asked. "No, don't you remember? The killer covered the dead body with the tarp, and then put the bloody coat on it, right? In other words, the victim never wore that bloodstained coat until after they were dead." Makoto said. "Okay, fine! So what!?" Hiro said. "So, when we discovered the body......the knife had been thrust through the coat along with the body. Meaning, if she wasn't stabbed until the coat was put on, and she was already dead at that point......obviously the stab wound isn't what killed her!" Makoto said. "W-Well maybe you stabbed her twice! Once to kill her, and once to cover it up!" Hiro said to Makoto. "No if that was the case...The file would have said that but...The Monokuma File clearly states that there was only one stab wound." Gintoki said. "Oh yeah, it sure did! I totally forgot about that!" Hiro said. "Then the knife..." Hina started to think. "...was just another piece of camouflage set up by the true killer. They probably stabbed her to draw attention away from what actually killed her. Exploding the body afterward was probably meant to do the same thing. The explosion severely damaged the body, making it impossible to know what really killed her. It was all the killer's attempt to destroy all evidence of their crime!" Makoto said. "So they wanted us to notice the stab wound, and then detonated the body afterward...They meant for us to latch onto the knife as the cause of death, then destroy any evidence proving otherwise." Togami said. "Oh, hey, I have a question! It kinda goes back to the beginning, but...What's the deal with that explosion, anyway? Why'd the body just blow up all of a sudden like that?" Hina asked. "If you bothered to put that lump of grey matter between your ears to use, you'd know the answer..." Togami said. "Well if you're so smart, just tell me!" Hina said. "I'll tell ya! After the explosion, we found a tiny fragment of something on the ground near the body, right? That fragment reveals the cause of the explosion." Hiro said wow he is sounding smart...damn Hiro. "Huh? You know, I feel like I've seen something like it before..." Hina said. "That's only natural. Because, of course...We saw the same thing when we dismantled Monokuma. It's part of a bomb." Makoto said. "Oh! Then the explosion was cuz of the Monokuma bomb!" Hina said. "Anyway, the culprit's motive is becoming more and more obvious by the minute. They wanted the knife wound to look like the fatal injury so that we'd suspect Makoto and the only one who would benefit from that...and has been leaning on Makoto being the suspect...." Togami points right to Kyoko. "...is the only other possible suspect. You, Kyoko." Togami said. "Hold on a second, Byakuya..." Makoto said. "...What's the problem?" Togami asked. "Well I just feel like...we need to think this through. We still don't know what actually killed the victim." Makoto said. "That's true! It's definitely bugging me. What really killed her...?" Hina asked. "Well...there is a clear answer to this...Mukuro died because of the blow to the back of the head she suffered..." Togami said. "What about the wounds all over the rest of her body? They didn't have anything to do with it?" Hiro asked. "Well the File makes it clear that those weren't fresh wounds." Gintoki said. "Oh yeah, good point. If they were old, I guess they don't really matter." Hiro said. "Okay, then we're safe in assuming the blow to the back of her head is what killed her." Togami said. "But then...what was the murder weapon?" Hina asked again. "The M-Monokuma File says she was hit with a b-blunt object, about as think as a m-metal pipe..." Toko said. "...Oh! I bet it was the pickaxe!" Hiro said. "...No...Hiro it was the titanium arrow me and Makoto found in the locker in the dojo." Togami said facepalming at Hiro's dumbness i guess Hiro is still not that smart. "An arrow... That's what the culprit attacked Mukuro with?" Hiro asked. "Indeed, there's no doubt about it." Togami said. "Are you sure? That sounds...kinda weird." Hina said. "Well the reason why is because just the one arrow would've been too weak. That's why the killer used another weapon." Makoto said. "Another weapon...?" Hina asked. "Inside the dojo locker, we also found a balled-up wad of duct tape The killer probably used this duct tape to bind multiple arrows together. Bundling them together using the duct tape would easily create a single weapon as think as a pipe...and that's exactly what the killed did!" Makoto said. "It's similar to Aesop's fable about the bundle of sticks...One stick is weak, but put them together, and they become strong. It's meant to teach cooperation." Toko said. "That makes sense...the Sicks in that Fable would be the arrows together with the duct tape..." Gintoki said. "Anyway, that explains the murder weapon. As for who the culprit is that stashed the weapon in the dojo locker...It was you, Kyoko!" Togami said. "...I've never been to the dojo." Kyoko said. "Oh no, you absolutely have." Togami said. "How can you say that with such confidence?" Hina asked. "Because we have proof, of course. Don't we, Makoto?" Togami asked Makoto who seems not wanting to.."O-Oh, um....." Makoto said. "Hm? What's the matter? Surely you don't intend to protect a murderer...You know what will happen if you do, don't you? If you cover for the culprit, there's only one thing that can lead to...The death of us all. Remember?" Togami said. "O-Of course I remember...!" Makoto said. "Then show us! Show everyone the evidence that proves Kyoko went to the dojo!" Togami said. "...The one thing that proves Kyoko was in the dojo is right here. The key to the dojo locker." Makoto said pulling out the dojo locker key. "So? How does that prove anything?" Kyoko asked. "Because...I found it in your room." Makoto said. "It was...in my room?" Kyoko said. "Don't bother trying to play dumb. That key is just the final piece of the puzzle. Your non-existent alibi, your clear motive, your attempts to frame Makoto for the crime...This all proves that you are the true culprit. You can't explain this away, so just give up." Togami said. "...Hold on a second." Makoto said. "Not this again. You really are dead-set on defending her, aren't you?" Togami asked. "No...it's not that I want to defend her. It's just... There's one more thing I need to ask her." Makoto said...as the others are confused expect for Monokuma and Kyoko. "Kyoko, I want you to tell me something."  
  
  
  
"Last night...you were in my room, weren't you? Why? What were you doing there? That's what I need to know." Makoto said. Kyoko says nothing for a minute before saying. "...I was just...protecting you." That shocked the Yorozuya. 'Huh? Kyoko protected Makoto? Did she listen to what we said to her before we entered the boy's bathroom to go into that room the first time?' Gintoki thought to himself thinking back. _"...it's only natural that they think I'm the mastermind's spy, right? And you three too..." Kyoko said. "No! We believe in you!" Gintoki said. "You believe...in me?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah...Isn't it obvious? People believe in their friends, right? That's why we want you to tell us! And we want you...to believe in us, too. Because we're friends and Makoto too..." Kagura said. "...I understand then...maybe I can believe in you three and Makoto...just a little bit more." Kyoko said._ She said she would believe in them just a little bit more...but after hearing that...she did really care for them that much now? Kyoko cared for them like they were her friends. The Yorozuya smile as they knew what to do to make sure there friends and Makoto, and Kyoko can be safe. "That's enough. The time for idle chatter is over. A verdict is close at hand..." Togami said. "Wait. I'm warning you, don't make this mistake. I'm not the killer." Kyoko said. "I knew you were stubborn, but this is just getting ridiculous." Togami said. "Really? But you should know better than anyone I didn't do it. Can you tell me I'm wrong?" Kyoko asked. "You are talking about the key you gave to Gintoki right?" Togami asked Kyoko as she nods. I see. So that's what you meant... And if the Yorozuya had the to your room..." Togami started to say. "...then obviously I had no way of getting in. Without my room key, I couldn't possibly put the locker key in there myself. Am I wrong?" Kyoko asked. "It...would appear not." Togami said. "Then you're finally starting to understand." Kyoko said. Makoto knew there was a clear contradiction in what Kyoko just told them. An obvious lie but Makoto didn't want to blame Kyoko for killing Mukuro but he knew that was lie...what should he do?! "Well? Does no one have a rebuttal? Have you decided to accept her asertion as fact?" Togami said. "....We do..." Gintoki said. "Huh?" Everyone looked at him confused. "In fact Shinpachi and Kagura do too..." Gintoki said as Shinpachi and Kagura nod. " **We did it...we killed Mukuro...** " Gintoki said as everyone looks at them in shock and confusion. "W-What do you mean? Don't you guys have alib-" Hiro was stopped by Shinpachi. "We had her room key...so when we killed Mukuro...we put the key in Kyoko's room." Shinpachi said. "What...?" Makoto was confused and so was everyone else well not Monokuma/the Mastermind tho. "W-Wait a second! No you three couldn't have done it! Let's think about it one more time! There's got to be a hidden side to this case!" Makoto said painc was in his voice...Kyoko looked to be shaking trying to shoves her emontions down but it was not working. "What do you mean?" Gintoki asked Makoto. "First of all, there's something off about this entire trial! You all see it, don't you? Mukuro, who we didn't even know existed, suddenly shows up dead, and then we're thrown into a trial...! And Kyoko even said, it's a trap the mastermind set for us! So that's why...this has to be--!" Makoto was stopped by Monokuma. "Okaaay! Time's up!" Monokuma said. "...Huh?" The students were confused. "Time's up! Class trial's all over! Everyone can stop talking now!" Monokuma said. "What? Time's up?" Makoto asked he sounded like he was breaking. "W-What do you mean time's up? There's no "time's up." Since when have we--?" Kyoko was stopped by Monokuma again. "It's because you were late! So we had to push back the start time! So then, it's time for voting time, okay? Everyone, please vote using the lever in front of you!" Monokuma said. "Voting time...?" Makoto sounded sad and lost. "Now, who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" Monokuma asked. "W-Wait hold on here!" Togami said. "What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee!?" Monokuma said as the lights went out and the Yorozuya made them vote for them and well they got it right...the Yorozuya are Guilty. Once the lights came back on everyone expect the Yorozuya were confused and lost and in despair. "No...No this can't be right..." Makoto said falling to his knees shaking. "C-Come on...y-you three got be joking right?" Hiro asked. "Please say it is just a joke right now..." Hina said. "T-This...i-isn't like y-y-y-you guys to be s-s-so quite..." Toko said. "You three come on..." Togami said all of them sounded like they were going to break into tears. "Good job, everyone!" Monokuma said. "G-Good Job?" Makoto asked. "Yeah. You all got it right!" Monokuma said. "N-No, I know that's not true...None of this makes any sense...This whole trial doesn't make any sense!" Makoto said slaming his fists into the ground. "It makes perfect seeeeEEEENNNSSSSSEEE!!! It's the same as always! It's just like all the other class trials and I'm gonna end it the same way! It's time for the Yorozuya's heartpounding, positively thrilling punishment!" Monokuma said. "N-No!! Please don't do thi-!" Makoto looked over to Kyoko who well at this point she was on her knees like Makoto and tears were coming down her face like waterworks. "N-No...W-Why? W-Why are you giving up y-y-your own life...f-f-for..." Kyoko sounded broken. "....K-Kyoko..." Makoto was shocked and sad at her being like this she never showed her emotions like this before and now they were out and Monokuma/the Mastermind loved every moment of there despair it was prefect! Gintoki walks up to Kyoko and pats her head like his sensei did to him when he was a kid. "Don't cry...it's okay..." Gintoki smiles at her. "We are not going to make you all die that easy..." Gintoki said..."Monokuma if you would..." Gintoki said to him. "Yes sir! Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!!!!" Monokuma said as well the Yorozuya were taking to there puishment...what was it? It was called After School Lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  


The Yorozuya are in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where there desk is located. As they sit there, it goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind them at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monokuma's face on it. As his desk moves backwards, Monokuma dressed as a teacher appears in front of him and attempts to teach him a lesson in class (specifically sex education), the Yorozuya uses this chance to talk to Monkuma. "You know it's funny...you think you won this easy..." Gintoki said as Monokuma looks at him funny. "Huuuuuh? What do you mean Yorozuya?" Monokuma asked. "You forgot one thing about us..." Gintoki said as just as there desk is about to go under the compactor at the last second, the Monokuma on the television is replaced with Alter Ego for a moment, stopping the compactor just as The Yorozuya is about to be crushed flat. Gintoki pulls out his phone showing Alter Ego on it...shocking Monokuma. "What?! How are you...?!" Monokuma didn't know what was going on...the conveyor belt keeps moving on and a door in the floor opens and before they fall the Yorozuya and Alter Ego flip Monokuma the bird. "We are the Yorozuya...bitch!!!" Gintoki said as the Yorozuya and the desk then fall backwards through the very large and deep hole in the floor while Monokuma looks on in panic the door then closes. 

  
"Huh? Huuuuh!? What's this? What's going on!?" Monokuma said as he makes it back to the trail room. The students were shocked at who that was that saved the Yorozuya. "N-No way!" Makoto said. "Hey, was that...!?" Hina said. "Ah! Yeah, it had to be!" Hiro said. "Alter Ego...!" Togami said. "I thought i crushed him!!! He must have planted it when he invaded my network...! Damn it all to hell! I don't believe this! The Yorozuya they will pay!! No matter...they are in that garbage-strewn pit...I won...I won!!!" Monokuma just leaves clearly showing he was not okay. "Is he...gone?" Hiro asked. "Seems like it..." Makoto said. "Okay...Hey, Kyoko. What's the meaning of all this? Just what the hell is going on?" Togami asked Kyoko who well now had some hope now in her. "...I don't know why the Yorozuya did that...but....Now it's the mastermind that's ensnared...Heh..Thank you Yorozuya..." Kyoko said it was a end to a very crazy class trail but not the end of this act yet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This is the longest chapter/thing i have typed out...boy...next time we cut to the Yorozuya in the trash pit in the ??? part of Act 5


	38. If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: ???

"Gh...!" Gintoki was the first to get up from the ground, Shinpachi and Kagura followed after him. "Damn...that felt like a dream..." Gintoki said. "Well it wasn't a dream..." Shinpachi said and yeah it wasn't they could tell because of the stench invading there nostrils was too powerful for a dream. "What an awful smell..." Gintoki said. The Yorozuya was in a vast, dark cavern, with the barest hint of light seeping in. Trash was piled high all across the area.  
  
  
  
"So this must be where all of the trash goes..." Gintoki said. They were glad tho...Alter Ego...saved them the Alter Ego that was in the school...used up the last little bit of strength to do it and now they have the real version of Gintoki's phone. Gintoki pulls it out. "Alter Ego you there?" Gintoki said as Alter Ego came on. "Yes! I am here!" Ego said. "Thank you...for saving us...i know we did was stupid and i am sure Hijikata is going to give me a mouthful when i call him but...it really means a lot.." Gintoki said as well yeah Ego was worried for the Yorozuya because they were just willing to die for the students. "I-It's okay! I understand wanting to save them from dying..." Ego said. "Thank you..." Gintoki said as well now Gintoki turns off his phone. He pulls out the radio phone to call Hijikata and the others...who well Gintoki was right about the mouthful thing. "YOROZUYA!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Hijikata yelled at Gintoki. "Sorry sorry...just didn't want a bunch a kids dead on our watch..." Gintoki said. "....Sigh...your lucky you surived thanks to that..." Hijikata started to say but Gintoki stops him. "It's Alter Ego he is a AI by Chihiro..." Gintoki said. "Ah...well Alter Ego was lucky to save you three..." Hijikata said at least the others were fine. Mukuro was too she can lucky keep her emotions in check and well she knew they were not going to die anyways even if it did seem like it. "So where are you?" Mukuro asked them. "Ah Mukuro! Well..." Gintoki looks around. "We seem to be where the trash goes." Gintoki said. "See any where to get out?" Mukuro asked them. Gintoki looks to see a door...but looking at it from a far it needs to key to open. "There is a door up ahead but i think the door might be locked." Gintoki said. "....Do you three have the key that could open any door?" Mukuro asked them. "...No...Kyoko mentioned to Makoto at least i think said she got a secret tool..." Gintoki said. "...So she has the key...you need to wait for her to come..." Mukuro said. "Do you know how long it will be?" Shinpachi asked. "Knowing her it will be the next day..." Gintoki said. "Alright thanks Mukuro..." Gintoki said as she nods and Gintoki shuts off the radio phone. "Alright let's go to sleep!" Gintoki said as after making that proud declaration, they went to sleep. There sleep was deep and uninterrupted. Well not for long tho as soon.   
  
***GACRUNCH***  
  


"Ah!!" That strange sound pierced there silent isolation, jarring the three awake. The Yorozuya watched, the pile of garbage jostled and formed an odd shape. "Well...this is interesting what fell?" Gintoki said as he carefully stretched his hand out toward whatever it was that had tumbled down here with them. "You know it is me, Yorozuya..." Before she even emerged from the pile of garbage, They knew who it was...Kyoko. "This place smells awful." Kyoko said. "Hehe! Kyoko good to see you!" Gintoki said. "You three look like you're doing better than I expected..." Kyoko said. "What are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you." Kyoko said. "Well of coruse you are! Umm...Kyoko...you've got a bit of garbage in your hair..." Kagura pointed to the garbaged in her hair. She gave her head a quick, sharp shake to get rid of the trash, then faced them again. "I have two things for you three...First..." Kyoko takes off one of her gloves and slaps them in the face with them. "A slap for...making us worry..." Kyoko puts her glove back on. "...and 2nd...Go ahead and eat it. We can talk once you're finished." Kyoko gets out three pieces of bread and water. "Hahaha! Thank you Kyoko!" The Yorozuya snatched the bread and water that she was holding out for them. Within seconds, it was in his mouth and making its way toward there stomachs. "Hell yeah! That hit the spot for us!" Gintoki said. "So you three still haven't given up, then." Kyoko said. "Well of coruse! After all we still got a mastermind to take down!" Gintoki said smiling. "Hehe..." Kyoko said. "So...Kyoko...Why'd you come to rescue us?" Shinpachi asked. "To pay a debt. Or, no...to atone...and..say sorry.." Kyoko sounded sad a bit. "Atone?" Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were confused. "During the trial, you knew i was lying and that Makoto would die...and you three toke up your lifes to save both me and him..." Kyoko said. "...So you knew our plan..." Gintoki said. "I been doing nothing to help you three...am i...still even a friend to you three.." Kyoko said sounding sad a little by the tone of her voice. "You still are! It's thanks to you...and what you did for Makoto by saving him from dying...it's a true friend does..." Gintoki pats her head like his sensei did again to Kyoko. "....Thank you Yorozuya...Alright...I'll tell you. I'll tell you three everything...The reason I have to survive......is so that I can do what I came to this school to do." Kyoko said. "...Huh?" They there confused. "I made up my mind to come to Hope's Peak Academy for one very important reason. At least, I did, once." Kyoko said. "....Once?" Shinpachi asked. "Until recently...I'd forgotten what it was." Kyoko said. "You mean when you told us in the dinning hall...it was true you lost your memory?" Gintoki asked. "...You don't know this but...everyone fainted as soon as we arrived at this school...for me...when *I* woke up...I noticed a strange feeling of...separation within myself. A disconnect. Thinking back on it now, at that point my memory was gone. At that time...I'd forgotten. I couldn't remember why I'd come to this school, and I couldn't remember what my "ultimate" ability was." Kyoko said. "What would make you forget all that?" Just then as Gintoki asked that question the Radio Phone ringed. He picks it up. "Hello?" Gintoki asked. "...I can tell you what made them forget..." Mukuro said. "Y-You know?!" Gintoki said shocked and Kyoko over him to see Mukuro on the Radio Phone she was about to ask why she was talking to her since she was bad in her eyes but she then remembered Gintoki saved her from dying by the mastermind's hands. "Yes..." Mukuro said. "Well tell us what the hell did Junko do?!" Gintoki said as Mukuro seems a little worried to tell them but they are her friends now so she has to and well she did save Kyoko herself long ago..."We use the Despair Video on them..." Mukuro says making them confused. "....Huh? The Despair Video?" Gintoki said. "It was created by my sister...using Ryota Mitarai's animation techniques after manipulating him into sharing them with her...it more or less...The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy....being filmed..." Mukuro said...it shocks the Yorozuya and even Kyoko. "...A Video? Brainwashing them into forgetting?" Gintoki looks at Kyoko who...is shaking like just hearing what it was...it was giving her bad memory's. "Kyoko?" Shinpachi asked. "...I remember...being shown...a video like that...i don't remember what happened after but...i do know...i saw it...and so did everyone else..." The Yorozuya were shocked at Kyoko's words so...Junko brainwashed them into forgetting everythign?! "Mukuro is Ryota alive?!" Gintoki asked. "No....Junko killed him after feeling like he was not needed....Junko knew enough from him that she could do it herself really..." Mukuro said...Gintoki grips his fist he never felt this much hate to someone before but Junko was now one of them. She was going to pay. 

  
  
" **Junko...you just pissed off the wrong group of people...** " Gintoki said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Act 5: If You Want Donuts, Prepare for Despair: End**


	39. The Super Duper High School Unluckster, or: How I Learned to Stop Despairing and Embrace the End (1)

The Ultimate Despair.. A group of people who caused The Tragedy one year ago...Those same people put together this killing game and began broadcasting it around the world. The most desperately awful group of people ever...*That* is the mastermind's true identity. There enemy has finally been revealed...But right now...our three main protagonist's Sakata Gintoki, Shinpachi Shimura, and Kagura were in the trash dump after saving Makoto and also Kyoko from having to die then Kyoko ended up with them and wanted to help them out more. "Right now we have to get out of this horrible place. Figuring out the rest of the story and what happened back then can come after..." Gintoki said as he shuts off the Radio Phone seemingly done talking to Mukuro for now. "Kyoko do you have that tool you mentioned to Makoto?" Shinpachi asked. "Of course I do. It's an absolutely vital part of ensnaring the mastermind. I would never part with it." Kyoko said holding out the key that could open any door. "It can open any door in this school, right?" Kagura asked to witch Kyoko nodded. "If that is the case then..." Gintoki gets the key from Kyoko and goes to the door that was up those stairs. "Should work for this..." Gintoki toke the key with the Monokuma design on it and slid it into the keyhole and then he turned it and it made a click sound. "Oh yeah! We got it open!" Gintoki said. "And now we can get out of here. Let's go." Kyoko said. "Yeah!" They quickly opened the door and made there escape from the garbage pit but things were not about to get easy for them as now the real fight starts now.

  
**Final Act: The Super Duper High School Unluckster, or: How I Learned to Stop Despairing and Embrace the End**

  
After leaving the garbage pit, they found themselves in a tunnel extending straight up, like a chimney. There was a metal ladder leading up into the tunnel. The Yorozuya and Kyoko started climbing the ladder, intent on reaching the surface. The ladder was impossibly long, No one couldn't even see where it ended. They climbed into the darkness...The passage was so dark and cramped, They couldn't even see my own feet beneath me. Gintoki somehow ended up under Kyoko climbing the ladder meaning well...let's just say he was getting the pantie shots. Gintoki was blushing the whole time. "Well i can you tell you one thing...you have...nice panti-!" Kyoko kicks at Gintoki. "Don't even start!" Kyoko said who was blushing too so you can tell this was embarrassing for both of them. "Um, so Kyoko...there's something I wanted to ask you. You're the Ultimate Detective, right? It would make sense why because you are like a detective. Even So how long have you been doing detective work?" Gintoki asked after getting kicked the face by Kyoko. "How long...? Ever since I can remember. I come from a long line of detectives. Detective work is in my blood. There was a time when being a detective was considered a sacred duty. My family's always seen it that way." Kyoko said. "So your family is famous?" Shinpachi asked. "Quite the opposite, actually. Even among actual detectives, many people haven't heard of us." Kyoko said. "So...It's like your family tradition, right?" Kagura asked. "Because we take pride in it. A detective is neither light nor shadow. We represent neither justice nor evil. That is how we can uncover the absolute truth. We stand neutral in all things. And to do that, we have to stand separate from the rest of society. Which is why we've made a conscious effort to conceal our existence." Kyoko said. "A conscious effort...?" Gintoki asked. "It's kind of old-fashioned, and I can't say it's entirely rational...But it's our family creed, and we do what we must to protect it. Because, like I said, it's our source of pride." Kyoko said. "Yet you came to this school..." Gintoki figures out. "You are right...i did give up some of that pride. In order to enter Hope's Peak, I had to reveal myself to the school. I did it knowing it was something a true Kirigiri detective would never do." Kyoko said. "So what was your reason even coming to this school...and who were you meant to find?" Shinpachi asked. "Well...It was the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." Kyoko said. "Wait the headmaster?! Why is that?" Gintoki asked. "Because he's my father." Kyoko said shocking the three Yorozuya members. "What?!" They say. "I was separated from him as a child. As it turns out, he became the headmaster of Hope's Peak." Kyoko said.   
"So does that mean you are going to reconnect with your dad or-?"  
"...Reconnect...? I had absolutely no desire to reconnect with my father." Kyoko again shocks our heroes. "What the hell do you want to talk about with him then...?" Gintoki asked. "I want to sever all ties with him." What Kyoko said got Gintoki under his skin. "The last time I saw him...I was still very young. So I don't remember myself, but apparently he was extremely intelligent. He was in line to become the next head of the Kirigiri family. He was talented, he had a promising future. But he had no interest in detective work. So he cut himself off from the family. Not long after that, my mother died, and he simply...ran away. He went to my grandfather, and they had a huge argument. And young as I was...he left me behind." The more Kyoko talked the more and more it was getting Gintoki angry. "There has to be a reason for that. I'm sure your dad wanted to take you with him." Shinpachi said. "If that's true, then I need to thank him. Thank him for leaving me...Because unlike him, I take pride in the work I do. I take pride in my family name. So every last part of me is happy he didn't take me with him. If I'd gone with him, I never would have had the chance to become a detective. I don't blame him, you know. He had his own life to live. That's what anyone in my position might say, right? But it's not true... There's one thing...One thing I can never forgive." Kyoko sounded very emotional. "R-Really?" Shinpachi and Kagura both wonder what that one thing was. "The way everyone else looked at me. I was never sad about being left behind. Like I said, I think it was a good thing. But when the rest of my family looked at me, they saw something different. They only saw me as the little girl that was abandoned by her father. That's how they see me even to this day. His shadow has been following me my entire life. I'm sick of it. I need him out of my life. I need to step out of his shadow. That's why I have to find him, and tell him we're no longer family. In order to settle the past...In order to remove him from my life forever. I have no doubt he forgot about me years ago." Kyoko said "Y-Your Family though! To just cut him out like that..." Shinpachi said.   
"Our only connection is through blood, nothing more. Are we connected by heart and soul? No. Is blood really enough to call someone fam-"  
" **Shut up**."  
"Huh?" Kyoko heard Gintoki's sounding very mad at her even more then he would be..."You don't get to talk about family like that...cutting ties with your father because he 'ran away' and you think you have pride in that detective work? Kyoko....your father i am sure hasn't forgotton about you...you just forgot his love to you..." Gintoki said that makes Kyoko both not only shocked but also makes her shut up after that. 'I forgot his love to me?' Kyoko thought to herself.

They finally ended inside Hope's Peak again in the trash room. "Looks like we're back..." Gintoki said as he sits on the floor after getting off the ladder and so did the other three. "But I can't believe how long that ladder was. I'm exhausted..." Kyoko said. "Look...i am sorry if i am being hard on you...but..." Gintoki started to say but Kyoko finished his thoughts for him. "It's okay...I understand.." Kyoko said. "So...now what do we do? We are alive and that's good but if the mastermind finds out...and we are worried about you, too. You helped us, so they might..." Shinpachi says. "You're worried?" Kyoko asked. "Well yeah!" Kagura said. "Then let's just get a concrete answer." Kyoko makes the three confused. "What do you mean?" Gintoki asked. "Let's ask Monokuma if there's a problem with you three escaping." Kyoko said shocking the three. "Okay do you want us to die for real or something?!" Shinpachi said "If we try to hide, it's only a matter of time till we're found out and it's not like we can run away." As she said that, she pointed at the nearby surveillance camera. "We should get it over with?" Gintoki asked. "Don't worry. What you think is going to happen, isn't. Because the mastermind is the one that's ensnared." Kyoko said. "I hope so...because this is...uneasy...." Kagura said. "Monokuma should be in the gym. Let's get going." Kyoko said as the three nod and they head off for the gym...not before going into Kyoko's so the three can have a shower because they were just in the trash dump. 

The Four finally make it to the gym after a good shower they needed it. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey HEY! God damn it! You three are supposed to be dead! I am already mad at you enough as it is for that stunt you did!!" Monokuma said the Yorozuya knew he was going to react like that. "How did you get out of the trash room?! Did Kyoko help you?!" Monokuma said. "So what if I did? What will you do?" Kyoko asked. "I am going to punish you three edo idoits again! This time i won't leave anything to chance!" Monokuma said the anger in his voice very strong.   
"Kyoko come on help us out here!"  
"Do whatever you feel you have to."  
"OH COME ON!!" Shinpachi yelled at Kyoko. "But before you do, let me just say one thing. If you execute the Yorozuya, that means you lose. Not that that matters to you, right?" Kyoko asked. "Huh? I...lose? You! Explain yourself! What do you mean by that!?" Monokuma said. "Well you set up this latest class trial yourself, right? I was getting in your way, so you wanted an excuse to kill me. I was supposed to be chosen as the blackened and then executed, right?" Kyoko asked. "H-Hey, what are you talking about?" Monokuma said "But the Yorozuya said they did it, your plan came crashing down. The results of the trial weren't at all what you were expecting. Because you never imagined that in that position, one person no...three people would protect another like that and in response to that unexpected development...you reacted by proclaiming they were right and they were the blackened and trying to execute *them*. You made that choice out of desperation. No, more than that...You must have realized that the Yorozuya, who refused to be manipulated, was a threat to you, as well." Kyoko said as Monokuma says nothing. "But then there was *another* unexpected development waiting for you. An entity that would throw a wrench, so to speak, in your precious execution machinery." Kyoko said as Gintoki thought to help her out. "Alter Ego...You never imagined the possibility of a being that could come to our aid even after you'd 'killed' it." Gintoki said with a smug smirk on his face. "Now, here's the absolute truth. That body's is not the same one as the Mukuro...Gintoki saved!" Kyoko said pointing at Monokuma who is still not saying anything. "So executing the Yorozuya for it would surely be a violation of your rules, which I know you love so much. If the blackened is exposed, they alone will be executed. That's what you told us, right?" Kyoko asked as finally Monokuma says something. "Hmph. And that means I lose? You talk a big game. You're saying the blackened is me and not the Yorozuya and that body is not the same one and you can prove this, right?" Monokuma said.   
"No, I can't."  
"OH COME ON!!!" Shinpachi said well Kyoko is trying to help our heroes. "What is this, a comedy routine? To make such bold claims without a shred of evidence..." Monokuma said. "I don't have any right now, but with a little more time I guarantee I'll find some. Because no matter how deeply you try to bury it, there is only ever one absolute truth." Kyoko said. "And now you're trying to talk like some kind of famous detective type?" Monokuma was getting more mad that was for sure. "If these three really were the killer, they would have come to you willingly like this but these three here...they know there not sacred of despair and of you...so here we are confronting you with nothing but hope in our hearts." Kyoko said. "...That's supposed to be enough to convince me in the absence of evidence?" Monokuma said. "It's not you I'm trying to convince. If you were to execute the Yorozuya now, everyone out there watching this would be extremely displeased." Kyoko shocked the Yorozuya about the fact people were watching this. "Huh?" Gintoki said. "Imagine what everyone out there would think if you killed the three...they would assume that you killed them because what we said is exactly right. Despair can never kill hope." Kyoko said making Monokuma start to loss it. "Grh--!" Monokuma sounded. "Of course, you can say we're just making this all up. You're welcome to prove us wrong. No, you have no choice *but* to prove it. Because if you kill the Yorozuya without proving your own innocence, you'll be accepting your own defeat." Kyoko said making Monokuma loss it more. "Gh-grg-grah!" Monokuma said. "If you want to earn our despair "fair and square", then I suggest you take my advice." Kyoko said and before Monokuma could even say anything else she just gave the advice. "To do Mukuro's trial over again. Only this time, you follow the school regulations to ensure a fair trial. It's time for one last showdown--one final battle between hope...and despair! Well? That would make for a proper climax, wouldn't you say?" Kyoko asked Monokuma as...he went qutie. "Kehehe... Interesting. Beary interesting indeed!" Monokuma said as that earns a gron from the Yorozuya. "Oh god please don't start making bear puns...." Gintok said. "Oh, I was getting bored, so I decided to change things up a little. So, time for bear jokes! Now, what you've suggested might be pawsible. It would certainly make for one honey of a climax!" Monokuma said. "...Does that mean you accept?" Kyoko asked. "If we do things your way, that'll be enough to convince you *and* the viewers, right? And it would cause you unbearable despair, right? Then I'm prebeared to agree to your terms! Will your hope win out? Or will my desbear claim victory...? Let's have one final grizzly showdown but this is the long-awaited climax, right? Just guessing the killer is bearly a fitting end. So for this final face-off, you'll have to unearth all the mysteries that have been bearied here!" Monokuma said as that makes the Yorozuya gron louder. "OH MY GOD STOP WITH THE BEAR PUNS PLEASE!!!" Shinpachi said. "Every last mystery that's pawing around the school. If you can do that......then that'll be enough to koalafy as a victory for you!" Monokuma said the puns were really getting to the Yorozuya but they toke a deep breath and breathed out. "That's what we've been trying to do all along..." Kyoko said with a smile on confedins. "Okay, well, good! Then let's bear it all! If you can claw your way to the truth of Mukuro's death, AND solve the mysteries of this school......then you win! But if you *can't* do all of that..." The Yorozuya finished what Monokuma was going to say. "We'll all face execution." Gintoki said. "Kehehe... I can bearly contain my excitement... When you learn the whole truth...what kind of despair will you show me?" Monokuma said. "We're as excited as you are, I'm sure. When we've uncovered every last truth, how will the Ultimate Despair reveal their own despair...? But before we get started, I want to clarify one more thing. Do you remember the rule? When one student kills another, that's when a class trial is held." Kyoko said. "I remember that, fur sure. So what?" Monokuma asked with a head tilt in confusion. "I just want to confirm, that *is* what you said, right? And it's a true statement?" Kyoko asked the bear. "Kehehe. You don't have to be so suspicious. I've said it before, but it bears repeating... Everything is based on the school regulations. And having a trial for Mukuro is no exception to that." Monokuma said. "What do you mean by...'no exception'?" Gintoki asked. "Kehehe... It's a very polarizing approach, I know, but--okay, enough puns. Anyway, here's a hint...I'm sure I told you this already, but...this killing game began with sixteen participants, all of them high school students. And the only people to take a single step in Hope's Peak since the killing game began...are those sixteen students." Monokuma said. Gintoki thought about Mukuro and then put two and two together. "If there were sixteen students here...then you who ever you are...would have had to switch places with someone right?" Gintoki said as Monokuma shuts up. "Why are you getting silent bear?" Gintoki asked. "...Puhu...Puhuhu...I'm done talking! I got nothin' left to say to you! So get lost, would ya!?" Monokuma seems to get anrgy at them seems this bear has his emotions unstable. "Whatever bear! We will beat you...and when we do...we will stop despair..." Gintoki said as the four who were talking to said bear leave the gym. "Hmph. I don't even care anymore. You're all gonna get your punishment later anyway. I need to start getting it ready. A super duper extra special punishment, overflowing with despair...Puhu...Puhuhu...Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..." Monokuma/the mastermind's unstable laughter was heard in the gym. 'They will pay...they will pay...THEY WILL PAY...' They thought to them-self's.

  
Outside the gym in the hallway. The Yorozuya and Kyoko were thinking about what Monokuma said and how he acted. The Yorozuya did have to thank Kyoko tho...without her...they would have once again been dead met. "Thank you Kyoko..." Gintoki said. "Don't thank me just yet. The real battle is still ahead of us." Kyoko said. "That's true...the battle with Junko...is still ahead..." Shinpachi said. "But still, I'm glad it worked out. I wasn't sure it the enemy would accept my proposal." Kyoko said. "Honestly, why would Junko agree to that? I mean, she don't stand to gain anything from a final showdown, do they?" Gintoki said. "They had no choice but to accept." Kyoko said. "What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked. "It's all because of that one moment that the mastermind [let down their guard], like I said." Kyoko said. "....When was it the mastermind let there gaurd down?" Kagura asked. "I wasn't there to hear it myself, but they said they had hijacked the airwaves to broadcast our school life to the outside world." Kyoko said shocking the three with this info. "What?! So...that's how we got in contact with Gengai!" Gintoki said. "....It's hard to image it...the idea of actually taking over the airwaves seems so...unbelievable." Shinpachi said. "You don't exactly read about something like that happening very often, so it's hard to imagine. In other words, that kind of thing is extremely difficult to pull off and yet somehow...the mastermind was able to do it but think of it another way--there must have been some reason they *had* to do something that difficult." Kyoko said. ".....I get it...Junko wanted to prove a point...that Despair is better then hope. It is their goal as the Ultimate Despair." Gintoki said. "I hope Junko is ready because....we will beat her...no matter what!" Gintoki added. The Yorozuya had to win...to save these kids from Despair...from Junko. It was there goal now. It was time to end this whole killing game once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //It's been awhile huh? Sorry about that...life got in the way....watching anime and stuff like that! Hope you enjoy the first chapter into the final act of Dangantama 1!


End file.
